¡Los merodeadores y compañía leen los libros de HP!
by Saekihime1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el peor momento aparece una pequeña esperanza para enmendar los errores? Lean! Es mi primer fic.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

Prólogo.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho paseándose, como cada vez que algo no iba bien, y en ese momento nada iba bien. Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo de su poder. Iba tras los Potter. Cada vez eran mayores las bajas en la Orden del Fénix y por si fuera poco había un traidor dentro de la Orden.

-¿No puedo tener un poco de respiro?- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo, con aspecto cansado.

Un ¡PUM! Fue la respuesta. Una respuesta que lo hizo sacar la varita y girarse hacia su escritorio, desde dónde había venido la explosión. Entornó los ojos para ver si podía mirar algo a través del humo que había provocado ese ruido.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, sobre su escritorio había algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de alumnos, como cada día, pero a diferencia de todos los días, esa mañana Dumbledore los había convocado allí y cancelado las clases. James y Lily Potter, Remus, Sirius, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Alice y Frank Longbottom, habían llegado esa mañana temprano a causa de una carta urgente que Dumbledore les había enviado, y por eso el Gran Comedor bullía de una actividad mayor que la de otros días.

-Por favor, silencio- Dijo la profesora McGonagall golpeando una copa de cristal para conseguir la atención de los alumnos y los que ya no eran alumnos- El director hablará ahora.

-Gracias Minerva- Dijo Dumbledore levantándose- Ayer por la noche, recibí ciertos libros. Libros que vienen del futuro.

Todo el Gran Comedor volvió ha hacer un bullicio.

-Calma por favor- Pidió Dumbledore con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, todos volvieron a calmarse, pero se seguían escuchando murmullos- Me tomé la libertad de estudiarlos y verificar que no fuera nada oscuro- Los murmullos restantes se atenuaron un poco más.

-Perdone profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Lily Potter levantando la mano- ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?

-Mi querida Lily, la magia es algo increíble, inesperada, poderosa y misteriosa, no todo en la magia tiene un por qué o un cómo. Las cosas simplemente suceden, pero creo que en estos libros se explicará el por qué- Nadie dijo nada más, pero todos lo miraban en un tenso silencio- He cancelado las clases porque quiero centrarme en estos libros y en la información que puedan contener, que sea de ayuda en estos momentos tan complicados.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de susurros excitados de nuevo, y de nuevo Dumbledore tuvo que elevar la voz y los brazos para tener algo de calma y poder seguir hablando.

-He dispuesto que nadie pueda salir del Gran Comedor en lo que dure la lectura de estos libros, así que hemos habilitado varios aseos y demás cosas básicas para pasar estos días juntos aquí- El Gran Comedor rugió con protestas y quejas.

-Pero mi niño está con los padres de James- Se escuchó hablar a Lily- ¿Que pasará con él?

-No te preocupes querida Lily- Sonrió Dumbledore y haciendo una floritura con su varita Harry bebé apareció en el regazo de Lily riendo con placer.

-Harry, mi pequeño- Murmuró Lily acunando a su bebé, siendo abrazados ahora ambos por un orgulloso y sonriente James.

-¿Ves Lyls?- Dijo James- Todo estaba previsto- Señaló también a Alice y Frank que tenían a su bebé en brazos igual que ella.

-Eso es pelirroja, al viejo Dumbledore no se le escapa nada- Sonrió Sirius ganándose algunas risas, incluida la de Dumbledore.

-Sé un poco más respetuoso Canuto- Dijo Remus levantando una ceja reprendiéndolo.

-Bien- La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó potente- Si nadie tiene más preguntas u objeciones, creo que sería mejor comenzar a leer: Comenzaré yo. Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

 **Nota:** Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. No es muy largo porque es el prólogo, a medida que vallan leyendo, se irán incorporando más personajes y se irá desarrollando la interacción entre ellos. Mi intención es que se vean bien las reacciones de todos los personajes, los capítulos serán largos, ya que, quiero hacer un capitulo del Fic, por cada capítulo del libro. Trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo a la semana, en mi caso espero subirlo cada domingo sobre las 7 de la tarde **hora española.** Si en algún momento no puedo subirlo ese día, lo subiré el anterior o los dos siguientes días. Por favor recuerden que soy humana y tengo una vida fuera de Fanfiction y perdonen si tengo fallos. ¡Un besazo a todos!

 **Saekihime1.**


	2. El niño que vivió

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El niño que vivió.**

 **-** Espere director Dumbledore- Saltó Lily de su asiento agarrando firmemente a su bebé- ¿Dijo Harry Potter MI Harry?

-Así es Lily- Sonrió afablemente Dumbledore- Si me permites continuar, sabremos qué es exactamente lo que ocurre.

-¿También dijo la piedra filosofal?- La voz de Remus sonó sorprendida- ¿Qué es eso?

-Si el libro lleva ese título me imagino que a medida que lo vallamos leyendo, lo iremos descubriendo- La sonrisa de Dumbledore no desaparecía- Y ahora si me permiten leer.

-Disculpe profesor Dumbledore- Remus se preparó para escuchar.

-Bien- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta- Capítulo uno: El niño que vivió.

Ya el título del capítulo no auguraba nada bueno y Dumbledore tuvo que esperar unos segundos más para que los murmullos del Gran Comedor se acallaran.

 _ **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**_

-¿Mi hermana y su marido?- Preguntó extrañada Lily- ¿Qué tienen que ver con mi niño?

-Lily cielo- Dijo James con sumo cuidado- Si dejas continuar al director Dumbledore, es probable que lo averigüemos.

-Además, ¿Que tiene de afortunado ser "muy normales"?- Se quejó Sirius con aspecto de estar molesto.

 _ **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**_

-¿¡Tonterías!?- Se escandalizó Sirius- ¿Se puede saber que clase de muggles son? Entiendo que no quieran relacionarse con nada " extraño" pero que digan que son tonterías es demasiado.

-La verdad es que mi hermana y su esposo son algo...Demasiado muggles, son de esos muggles que les importan mucho las apariencias, y para ellos, ser normal es signo de respeto- Dijo Lily meciendo al pequeño Harry.

-Si me interrumpen cada dos líneas no terminaremos estos libros hasta dentro de 7 años reales, y Voldemort no esperará tanto- Dijo Dumbledore como quien dice que va a comprar el pan- Ahora si me permiten seguir leyendo.

-Lo siento profesor- Dijeron Sirius y Lily acomodándose en los asientos.

 _ **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**_

-¿Qué es un taladro?- Preguntó una chica de Slytherin.

-Es una herramienta muggle que sirve para hacer agujeros en algunas superficies con un palo metálico en la punta que gira muy rápido- Habló el señor Weasley sonriendo por poder explicar algo muggle.

 _ **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**_

-Lily, lo siento pero tu hermana no tiene nada de gusto por escoger a los hombres- Dijo James poniendo cara de asco.

Por lo visto estaban empeñados en interrumpir la lectura cuantas veces fuera necesaria, y Dumbledore sentía que esos días iban a ser muuuuyyyy largos. Así que cada vez que hubiera una pausa seguiría leyendo aún si tenía que interrumpir alguna conversación o debate.

 _ **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**_

-Será cotilla- Se escandalizó Molly Weasley- Lo siento Lily pero eso de estar espiando a los vecinos sin motivo...- Dejó la frase en el aire.

-Tranquila- Dijo Lily sonriendo- Lo lleva haciendo toda la vida, es raro que lo vaya a cambiar ahora.

 _ **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño Dudley, y para ellos no había niño mejor que él.**_

-Es normal- Dijo Alice acariciando la cabeza de su hijo Neville- Para toda madre su hijo es el mejor de todos.

-O varios- Dijo Molly sonriendo y pensando en sus hijos, cuidando del pequeño Ron, de apenas un año de edad.

 _ **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**_

-Pues no entiendo porqué- Dijo Frank- James y Lily son dos de las mejores personas que conozco.

Lily y James le sonrieron a Frank que hizo un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

 _ **La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**_

-Gracias a Merlín- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Creo que esos parientes suyos señora Potter, dejan mucho que desear para la buena educación.

-Es cierto, ¿A quién llaman inútil?- Dijo James molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pelirroja, Cornamenta, creo que cuando esto termine, sería conveniente ir a visitar a tu "querida" hermana- La sonrisa de Sirius no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Es cierto- Para sorpresa de todos fue Remus quién habló- Ya que hace tantos años que no se ven.

Las carcajadas se generalizaron por todo el comedor.

 _ **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**_

-Pff, yo me estremezco al pensar qué dirían mis vecinos si ELLOS apareciesen por la acera- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- De hecho creo que es una buena idea para hacer rabiar a mi madre.

-Sirius- Lily habló con una voz engañosamente suave- No creo que sea buena idea eso.

-Emmm- Sirius se estaba alejando poco a poco de Lily para esconderse detrás de Remus- So-solo era una sugerencia.

-Bueno pues NO es buena sugerencia- Dijo Lily guardando su varita.

Sirius asintió con su cabeza frenéticamente, causando las risas de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.**_

-Si hace años que no se veían, es lógico que no hayan visto a Harry- Dijo Remus mirando hacia el pequeño Harry.

-Tuney y su marido no es que tengan mucha lógica- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **El niño era otra razón para mantener alejados a los Potter. No querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquel.**_

-¿Cómo que un niño como "aquel"?- James estaba furioso- El que no quiere que Harry se junte con un niño como ESE soy yo.

-Con mi ahijado no se mete nadie- Dijo Sirius sacando un pergamino y escribiendo algo en él.

-Sirius- La voz de Lily era firme- ¿Que es eso?

-Dónde apuntamos nuestras bromas y a quiénes se las haremos- No pensaba muy bien en lo que decía.

-Señor Black- La voz de la profesor McGonagall hizo que dejara de escribir ceñudo y levantara la cabeza- Debería de dejar eso para luego.

-No te ofendas Minnie- Dijo Sirius volviendo la vista al pergamino- Pero ya no eres nuestra profesora.

 _ **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**_

-¿Qué pasará?- Preguntó una alumna de Ravenclaw que se sentaba muy erguida y atenta como la mayoría de los alumnos de esa casa.

 _ **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**_

 _ **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**_

-No entiendo que es lo raro en ver una lechuza volando- Dijo la misma Ravenclaw.

-Los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver lechuzas, incluso de noche son raras de ver para ellos- Explicó la profesora de estudios muggles.

 _ **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursely en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. "Tunante", dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en el coche y se alejó del número 4.**_

-Por Merlín que desagradable es ese niño- Dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido- Y encima el padre cree que eso es bueno.

-Desde luego esa parte de la familia no se le ha pegado a Lily- Dijo Alice meciendo a Neville.

 _ **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo muy raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**_

-Seguro que era Minnie- Dijo Sirius sonriendo-¿No?

-No lo sé señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Ya que aún no ha pasado.

El director Dumbledore sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de seguir leyendo.

 _ **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía haber sido una ilusión óptica.**_

-Tal vez estuviera pensado en _tatadros_ \- Dijo James subiendo los hombros y sonriendo.

-Taladros James- Dijo Lily pasándole a Harry que hizo un sonido de felicidad.

-Como se diga- James ahora estaba mirando algo preocupado ha Harry- Profesor siga leyendo por favor.

 _ **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor:en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía "Privet Drive" (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**_

-A menos que ese gato sea Minnie- Sonrió Sirius sonriendo.

 _ **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**_

-Qué mente más simple- Dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-El marido de mi hermana y mi hermana siempre han sido de mente simple- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Creo que eso no es demasiado bueno- Dijo Remus ceñudo.

 _ **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**_

-Hey, ¿Cómo que de forma extraña?- Se quejó un Slytherin- El único extraño es ese muggle.

-Cada vez me estoy volviendo más loco- Dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos de para en par.

-¿Que te ocurre Canuto?- Le preguntó James.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir un Slytherin- Dijo con horror.

Todos rieron en el Gran Comedor incluso la profesora McGonagall levantó un poco los lados de la boca. Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

 _ **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!.**_

-El verde es el mejor de los colores- Dijo un estudiante de Slytherin.

-Para Slytherin no existe color mejor, pero el rojo sin duda es mucho mejor- Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius- Dijo Lily- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás discutiendo con un alumno?

-¿Y?- Sirius se cruzó de brazos- Eso no tiene nada que ver para que yo defienda los colores de mi casa.

 _ **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**_

-Definitivamente el señor Dursley tiene una mente demasiado simple- Dijo Remus tamborileando los dedos encima de la mesa.

-Creo que a ese hombre lo que le pasa es que todo le parece una tontería- Dijo James jugando con Harry que sonreía divertido por el humo que sacaba de la varita de colores y formas diferentes.

-Al menos algo que no sean _tatadros-_ De nuevo Sirius se equivocó con la palabra.

-A veces me parece que te equivocas a propósito- Dijo Lily repiqueteando la varita encima de la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no- Dijo Sirius escondiéndose tras James mientras todos reían.

 _ **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**_

-Qué triste- Dijo Molly, algunos la miraron extrañados- Ese hombre, siempre le da la espalda a la ventana.

Nadie entendió muy bien eso.

-Si yo tuviera una ventana así, miraría por ella todos los días- Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Normal Weasley- Dijo una voz que a nadie agradó salvo a algunos Slytherins- Creo que saltarías de alegría si tuvieras un ventanal, aunque fuera pequeño.

-Será mejor que se siente señor Malfoy- Dijo Dumbledore señalando un asiento vacío.

-Lo siento, me retrasé un poco- Dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-Será mejor que no abras mucho la boca Malfoy- Dijo Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

Dumbledore se apresuró a seguir leyendo antes de que se armara un duelo en pleno Gran Comedor.

 _ **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**_

-Que irascible y malhumorado- Dijo Frank negando con la cabeza.

-En cambio a mí me parece del todo normal que pierdas la paciencia si alguien no hace bien su trabajo- Dijo Malfoy tranquilo.

-Eso da igual- Soltó un alumno de Ravenclaw- ¿Qué es una llamada felefónica?

-Llamada telefónica- Dijo la profesora de estudios muggles- Es cómo se comunican entre muggles, con un aparato electrónico, que funciona marcando unos números y pueden hablar a grandes distancias al momento, sin esperar una lechuza o sin mandar un patronus.

 _ **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**_

 _ **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaban al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraban con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un dónut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**_

 _ **-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**_

 _ **-Sí, su hijo, Harry...**_

El gran comedor se llenó de murmullos.

-Es que sea lo que sea y hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejarás de llamar la atención ni de ser tan arrogante ¿No, Potter?- Los merodeadores gruñeron y lo miraron mal.

Lily tan sólo lo ignoró, a pesar de que fue su primer amigo del mundo mágico, la había tratado muy mal al llamarla "sangre sucia", desde entonces no le hablaba.

-Mantén la boca cerrada quejicus- Dijo Sirius cerrando los puños con enfado- O te la cerraré yo.

-Creo que es suficiente señor Black- Dijo Dumbledore- Tome asiento señor Snape.

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**_

 _ **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**_

-¡Ja!- Dijo Sirius- Es un cobarde, no se atreve a llamar a tu hermana Lily.

-Además- Dijo Alice- El apellido Potter sí que es especial, no he escuchado de nadie que se apellide así todavía, y menos del mundo mágico.

-A eso hay que sumarle que tienen que tener un hijo, y encima que se llame Harry- Dijo Remus afirmando con la cabeza.

 _ **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**_

-Nunca llamaría a mi hijo así- Se escandalizó James- Son nombres horrendos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Lily poniendo mala cara.

 _ **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**_

-Cuánto siento que tengas una hermana así Lily- Dijo Alice, verdaderamente triste.

-No te preocupes- Aunque el tono de Lily era ligero, James la rodeó con un brazo- Siempre ha sido así desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts.

 _ **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**_

 _ **-Perdón- Gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz ta chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**_

 _ **-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quién-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**_

El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos, palabras apresuradas, gritos de alegría, un que otro gruñido.

-¿Se fue?-Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos de para en par sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Remus que estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Silencio, por favor- Dumbledore tuvo que amplificarse la voz mágicamente para hacerse oír- Todo estamos sorprendidos y aliviados de escuchar lo que acabo de leer, pero no sabemos en qué momento ni cómo se produce, así que rogaría que me dejaran continuar leyendo.

Los murmullos fueron apaciguandose, pero aún se escuchaban.

 _ **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**_

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**_

-¿Cómo que no aprueba la imaginación?- Se sorprendió Sirius- ¿Qué sería de este mundo sin la imaginación?

-En lo que respecta a tí- Dijo Lily sonriendo- Un mundo más seguro para tus víctimas de bromas.

-Eso es imposible- Se escandalizó Sirius- Hogwarts no será el mismo sin los merodeadores.

a Merlín- Soltó la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor liberara tensiones sonriendo.

-Eso no es justo Minnie- Dijo Sirius haciendo unos pucheros como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 _ **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**_

 _ **-¡Fuera!- Dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**_

-Como si eso fuera a funcionar- Dijo la profesora McGonagall apretando un poco los labios.

-Enserio Minnie, no sé como aguantaste todo el día allí-Dijo Sirius- Seguro que todo el mundo está celebrándolo.

 _ **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**_

 _ **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**_

-Sigue siendo un cobarde- Se burló Sirius.

-Tal vez es por lo que dijo antes Canuto- Habló Remus- Tal vez no quiere "incomodar" a su esposa.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú Lunático- Sonrió James dándole a Harry, ya que el niño al oír el nombre estiró los brazos hacia él.

 _ **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal.**_

 _ **Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora puerta contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase ("¡No lo haré!").**_

-Eso no es para estar orgullosa- Dijo ceñuda Molly, mirando a dos de sus que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Nos mira a nosotros?- Dijo Charlie a su hermano Percy con algo de temor.

-Eso creo- Le respondió Percy sacando pecho.

 _ **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**_

 _ **-Y, por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.**_

-Está muy bien que todos estén felices- Dijo McGonagall- Pero si siguen así la ley del secreto se irá a la porra y de nada habrán servido todos los esfuerzos hechos para ocultar nuestra comunidad.

-Vamos Minnie- Dijo Sirius- Es la caída de Voldemort.

Muchos se quejaron y Dumbledore alzó la voz.

-Temer al nombre, sólo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado- Aún así, no pudo acallar algunas protestas.

 _ **El locutor se permitió una mueca iró misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**_

 _ **-Bueno, Ted- dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores!Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**_

-Ha eso me refería- Dijo McGonagall- Eso no eran estrellas fugaces, eran los hechizos de varias varitas.

-Al menos se lo están pasando bien Minnie- Dijo James abrazado a Lily.

-A mí lo que me intriga, es saber cómo desapareció Voldemort- Dijo Remus que seguía jugando con Harry, pero que aún así no se perdía ni una palabra leída.

-Si me permiten continuar, creo que pronto nos enteraremos- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

 _ **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**_

 _ **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa.**_

 _ **Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**_

 _ **-Eh...Petunia, querida, ¿Has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**_

-Se atrevió- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Aunque de una manera algo extraña.

 _ **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**_

-Mala pécora- Para sorpresa de todos fue Molly la que lo dijo, no es que la conociera muy bien, pero estaban juntas en la Orden.

-Gracias- Dijo Lily sonriéndole.

Molly hizo un ademán con la mano como para quitarle importancia.

 _ **-No- Respondió en un tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas...estrellas fugaces...y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**_

 _ **-¿Y qué?- Interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**_

 _ **-Bueno, pensé...quizá...que podría tener algo que ver con...ya sabes...su grupo.**_

-¿¡Cómo que su grupo!?- Se escandalizó Alice- ¿Que clase de personajes son esos dos? Lo siento Lily pero esto raya lo ridículo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Lily triste- Pero como ya dije antes Petunia ha sido así desde que me mandaron la carta de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, sonrió con tristeza, pues él sabía porqué Petunia Dursley se comportaba así. Pero aún no era momento de decirlo, y estaba seguro de que en alguno de los 7 libros que aún quedaban por leer, estaba el porqué Petunia se comportaba así.

 _ **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido "Potter". No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**_

 _ **-El hijo de ellos...debe tener la edad de Dudley, ¿No?**_

 _ **-Eso creo- Respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿No?**_

 _ **-Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**_

-¿¡Cómo se atreve Tuney a decir eso!?- Se exaltó Lily- Harry es un nombre muy bonito, y de ninguna de las maneras le pienso llamar Howard- Se volvió a sentar muy molesta, con los brazos cruzados, sonrojada de enfado y con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Dudley sí que es un nombre horrible, además de ridículo- Dijo James pasándole un brazos sobre los hombros a su esposa.

 _ **-Oh, si- Dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**_

 _ **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**_

-Deberías aprender a disimular más Minnie- Dijo Sirius riéndose- Hasta un muggle sabe que hay algo raro con ese gato.

-Realmente ese apodo es molesto señor Black, le rogaría que dejara de usarlo, y yo me tomo enserio mis misiones, porque supongo que estaría ahí por algo- Los labios de la profesora McGonagall estaban tan finos y apretados que apenas se le veían.

 _ **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así...si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos...bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**_

-Tampoco es tan grave- Dijo Frank- Los vecinos no tienen porqué saber que son magos, simplemente, familia.

-Vernon Dursley siempre ha sido de mente estrecho, cuadriculada y en un sólo sentido- Dijo Lily poniéndose de nuevo roja de rabia- Nunca me agradó, ni como persona ni como cuñado.

 _ **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos con algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)...No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**_

-Malditos muggles- Dijo Lucius- ¿Los de su clase? ¡somos superiores!

-Señor Malfoy- Dijo Dumbledore- Le recuerdo que todos somos seres humanos, magos, brujas o muggles, somos iguales.

 _ **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**_

 _ **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando cerró la portezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**_

-Por Merlín Minnie ¿Ni si quiera una oreja?- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido- Sí que parecías una estatua, eso es muy loable.

-Gracias señor Black, pero algo me dice que eso no es precisamente un alago- Dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**_

-Al fin un rastro de vida Minnie- Dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza y con los ojos en el cielo.

El director siguió leyendo antes de que la profesora McGonagall si quiera pudiera responder.

 _ **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado, y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**_

-Por Merlín quién quiera que haya escrito ese libro lo conoce director, es muy exacta su descripción- Dijo Remus sonriendole a Harry.

-Creo que nos conoce a todos señor Lupin- Dijo Dumbledore- Pero resulta algo extraño leer tu propia descripción, tus acciones y hasta tus pensamientos, este sin duda es un extraño objeto mágico.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**_

 _ **-Debería haberlo sabido.**_

-Si, sin duda alguna es demasiado extraño- Murmuró para sí mismo el director.

-Pero de alguna forma- Dijo McGonagall- Usted encontró una nota que decía que leer estos libros evitaría muchas muertes y errores fatales.

-Efectivamente eso es lo que ponía en la nota pero no por ello deja de ser sumamente extraño- Sonrió Dumbledore.

 _ **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**_

-Mi desiluminador, uno de mis grandes inventos- Sonrió Dumbledore.

-Increíblemente exacto- Dijo James- Lily, han descrito a tu hermana igualita.

Snape miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y a su pesar tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el engreído de Potter.

 _ **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**_

 _ **-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**_

 _ **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**_

-Creo que es bastante exacto Minnie- Sonrió Sirius- Siempre pareces disgustada.

-Tengo que hacerme respetar- Espetó la profesora McGonagall- Estoy segura que esa situación era claramente seria señor Black, y deje de usar ese ridículo apodo para dirigirse a mí.

 _ **-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?- preguntó.**_

 _ **-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**_

Las risas se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo- respondió la profesora McGonagall.**_

-Ahí tiene un punto- Dijo James sonriendo.

 _ **-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**_

 _ **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**_

-Como siempre- Nadie supo quién lo murmuró, pero se escuchó en el tenso silencio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor, como siempre que hablaba Dumbledore.

 _ **-Oh, sí, todos están de fiesta, de acuerdo- Dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no...¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias.- Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces...Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent...Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**_

-Y lo sigo pensando, mucho más aún, después de haber escuchado todo eso de las estrellas fugaces.

 _ **-No puede reprochárselo- dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años..**_

 _ **-Ya lo sé- respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambian rumores...**_

 _ **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**_

-Siempre esperando que yo tenga las respuestas a todas la preguntas del mundo- Murmuró Dumbledore sonriendo.

 _ **-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quién-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**_

Todo el comedor pareció girar las cabezas hacia Dumbledore, pero éste ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro con una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **-Es lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón?**_

-¿Un qué?- Preguntaron varios.

 _ **-¿Un qué?**_

 _ **-Un caramelo de limó. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**_

 _ **-No, muchas gracias- respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**_

 _ **-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿Verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe...Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.-La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo "Quien-usted-sabe". Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**_

Casi todos en el Gran Comedor se estremecieron al oír el nombre, pero estaban muy atentos a la lectura, seguros de que muy pronto sabrían como desapareció.

 _ **\- Sé que usted no tiene ese problema- observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted...Oh, bueno. Voldemort, tenía miedo.**_

 _ **-Me está halagando- dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**_

 _ **-Sólo porque usted es demasiado...bueno...noble...para utilizarlos.**_

 _ **-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**_

De nuevo la risa se extendió por el Gran Comedor, causando el sonrojo de la presente señora Pomfrey.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**_

 _ **-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en la que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**_

 _ **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**_

-Caramba que saltan chispas Minnie- Se burló suavemente Sirius pues la tensión era palpable.

 _ **Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera "aquello que todos decían", no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**_

-Jo director- Dijo para sorpresa de todos Remus- Siempre tiene que alargar el suspense.

Eso relajó un poco el ambiente, ya que se escucharon algunas risillas.

 _ **-Lo que están diciendo- insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscara los Potter.**_

La tensión volvió al Gran Comedor con mayor fuerza incluso que antes, sobre todo para los merodeadores y Lily.

 _ **-El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están...están...bueno, que están muertos.**_

El caos estalló en el Gran Comedor: Alice y Lily se pusieron a llorar, Molly se puso las manos sobre la boca, horrorizada, Arthur, Frank y Sirius, no podían reaccionar, Remus consolaba a un Harry lloroso pálido como la muerte, James, abrazaba a Lily con la mirada perdida, temblando y pálido, Snape se levantó como un resorte y se quedó allí oscilando en shock, Malfoy sonreía de lado.

Los profesores estaban pálidos mirando a Dumbledore, por su parte Dumbledore miraba el libro sin creerlo, moviendo los ojos, como si estuviera leyendo de nuevo esa información para él mismo, y siguiera sin creérsela.

-Fue Peter- Susurró Sirius volviéndose rojo de furia- Habíamos decidido que el guardián fuera Peter.

Los merodeadores, empezaron a tomar conciencia de que efectivamente, Peter, que en ese momento no se encontraba en la sala, era el culpable de ese suceso, su amigo, su colega de bromas y aventuras, su compañero de casa, era un traidor.

-Lo mataré- Remus habló suavemente, pero con la voz acerada de la ira, el pequeño Harry ahora descansaba entre los brazos de una llorosa Lily.

-Realmente merece algo peor que la muerte- Dijo James, para quién era tan importante la lealtad y la amistad. Enterarse de que un amigo, era tal RATA, lo llenaba de dolor y rabia, verse traicionado por una persona a la que apreciaba y quería, no tenía nombre, ni perdón.

-¡Silencio!- La voz de Dumbledore, se escuchó mágicamente amplificada- Sigamos leyendo por favor.

 _ **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**_

 _ **-Lily y James...no puedo creerlo...No quiero creerlo...Oh, Albus...**_

 _ **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**_

 _ **-Lo sé...lo sé...- dijo con tristeza.**_

 _ **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**_

 _ **-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió...y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**_

-Al menos mi bebé está a salvo- Dijo Lily con voz queda.

-Claro que no pelirroja- La voz de Sirius se escuchó potente y segura- Estamos leyendo esto, para no cometer esos errores, para evitar muertes, y las primeras que evitaremos, serán las vuestras.

-Canuto tiene razón- Remus se acercó a Lily y cogió su mano con suavidad- Ahora tenemos información que antes no teníamos, ahora Peter no tendrá opción.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas Malfoy?- Dijo James que lo miraba ceñudo- Ah, claro, como llegaste tarde no sabes que estamos encerrados aquí hasta que terminemos de leer los libros, mala suerte para tí.

-Y además- La voz de Dumbledore resonó alta por el hechizo- Se le hará un encantamiento de pérdida de memoria si piensan si quiera en revelar cualquier cosa que se diga aquí a personas non gratas.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, reverente, respetando el dolor de los presentes.

-Sigamos leyendo- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

 _ **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**_

 _ **-¿Es...es verdad?- tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo...de toda la gente que mató...¿No pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso...entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo...Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió? Harry, en nombre del cielo?**_

 _ **-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas- Dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**_

De nuevo el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos y comentarios sobre esas afirmaciones, y enseguida empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones, que después de todo cada una era más improbable que la anterior.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo de puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**_

 _ **-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿No?**_

 _ **-Sí- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**_

-Es cierto ¿Qué tiene que ver Hagrid en todo esto? Sin ofender amigo- Dijo Sirius ceñudo, Hagrid sonrojado hizo un ademán restando importancia a lo que Sirius le había dicho- Pero es que yo soy su padrino.

-Tal vez más adelante lo averigüemos señor Black- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, aunque, él tampoco entendía muy bien porqué hacía eso.

 _ **-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**_

 _ **-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí!- gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4-. Dumbledore...no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen...Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**_

-Repito- Sirius ya estaba fuera de sí por enterarse de que Peter era un traidor, que sus mejores amigos estaban muertos. Saber que no le iban a dejar quedarse con Harry había hecho que estallara- No se porqué tienen que tenerlo esos zoquetes, y desagradables muggles ¿de qué sirve un padrino, entonces?

-Cálmese señor Black- Dijo Dumbledore también extrañado por eso. Así que continuó leyendo.

 _ **-Es el mejor lugar para él- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**_

 _ **-¿Una carta?- repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso...una leyenda...no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry...Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**_

Lily abrazaba a su pequeño, llorando y pensando que esa era una carga muy pesada para un pequeño de tan sólo un año de vida. Los merodeadores estaban levantados y paseándose de un lado a otro.

-Cálmense por favor- Dijo Dumbledore- Sigamos leyendo haber que ocurre.

 _ **-Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**_

-Eso no es excusa para no dejármelo- Dijo Sirius exasperado.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**_

 _ **-Sí...sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí Dumbledore?- De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**_

-Ni siquiera yo podría hacer eso profesora McGonagall- Sonrió Dumbledore.

 _ **-Hagrid lo traerá.**_

 _ **-¿Le parece...sensato...confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**_

 _ **-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida- dijo Dumbledore.**_

Hagrid sacó pecho, y no le dio importancia a la mirada culpable que le estaba dando en ese momento la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar- dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de...¿Que ha sido eso?**_

 _ **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**_

-¡Mi moto!- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sirius sonreía como siempre- De todas formas ¿Por qué la tiene Hagrid?

 _ **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado...Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto en mantas.**_

-Da miedo lo exacto que puede llegar a ser- Dijo Remus tamborileando los dedos encima de la mesa, tratando de contener aún su ira.

Todo el Gran Comedor giró la vista hacia Hagrid que se sonrojó aún más si cabía.

 _ **-Hagrid- dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**_

 _ **-Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore- contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**_

 _ **-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**_

 _ **-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

Algunas chicas suspiraron con ternura mirando al adorable bebé que estaba en brazos de su madre. Lily las miró ceñuda apretando protectoramente a Harry.

-Tranquila Lils- Sonrió James con algo de dificultad, porque aún le duraba el enfado de saberse traicionado.- Todo esto no pasará, yo me encargaré.

 _ **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como de relámpago.**_

Esta vez los suspiros de ternura fueron sustituidos por chillidos horrorizados.

Lily al saber que su pequeño tendría esa herida le besó en la frente.

-Pelirroja, no pasará- Dijo Sirius sentándose por fin.

 _ **-¿Fue allí...?- Susurró la profesora McGonagall.**_

 _ **-Sí- respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**_

 _ **-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**_

 _ **-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden se útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**_

James estaba horrorizado, por escuchar cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Él nombró a Sirius padrino de Harry por si esto llegaba a suceder, y ahora se enteraba de que Dumbledore no le dejaba quedarse con Harry por a saber qué tipo de motivo. Remus tampoco se sabía dónde estaba. Todo estaba saliendo mal desde el principio.

 _ **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**_

 _ **-¿Puedo...puedo despedirme de él señor?- preguntó Hagrid.**_

 _ **Inclinó la cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**_

 _ **-¡Shhh!- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**_

-Que dura Minnie- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

La verdad es que el humor del Gran Comedor no era el mejor después de la desagradable noticia de la muerte de uno de los merodeadores.

 _ **-Lo...lo siento- lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo...Lily y James muertos...y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**_

 _ **-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos- Susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**_

-No me diga que lo van a dejar ahí- La voz de Lily resonó enfadada por todo el Gran Comedor- Es muy pequeño.

 _ **-Bueno- dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**_

 _ **-Ajá-respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Hagrid, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y despareció en la noche.**_

-No me lo puedo creer- Lily estaba tan furiosa que le dio al pequeño Harry a James y comenzó a dar paseos alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a mi bebé, toda la noche ALLÍ?

Dumbledore, simplemente se atusó la barba con nerviosismo y siguió leyendo. Lily cuando quería de verdad podía dar miedo.

 _ **-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall- Dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**_

 _ **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**_

 _ **-Buena suerte, Harry- murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**_

-ALLÍ- gritó Lily- ¡Lo dejó allí! ¡Un año! ¿Sabe que sólo tiene un año, no profesor Dumbledore?- Lily hacía aspavientos con las manos mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más roja y mas enfadada- ¡Es media noche! ¡Y está sólo!

-Lils- Dijo James con precaución- Ya no le va a pasar, no lo permitiré.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a la pelirroja y furiosa, mujer que se sentó con brusquedad, recuperando a su preciado bebé.

 _ **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas sin destaparse. Una ano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo.**_

Otra vez suspiros de ternura, y de nuevo Lily abrazando protectoramente a su bebé, desafiando a cualquiera a que se le acercara, incluso para mirar lo lindo, y tierno que era. Era SUYO.

 _ **Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**_

-¿¡Cómo que pinchado y pellizcado!?- Lily volvió a levantarse, esta vez con Harry en brazos- Ese abusón de Dudley...James, quiero que se te ocurra la mejor forma para vengarte.

-Pero Lils cielo- James tragaba con dificultad, él también estaba enfadado, más que enfadado, estaba furioso, pero sería lo mismo si ellos se vengaran por algo que aún no había pasado y mucho menos de un niño de apenas un año- Aún no ha pasado, y no pasará, ven siéntate y relájate que no va a pasar nada.

 _ **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel momento las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: "¡Por Harry Potter...el niño que vivió!"**_

-Aquí se acaba- Dijo Dumbledore suspirando, si el primer capítulo había tenido tantas cosas que debían evitar y arreglar...¿Cuántas más habría en 7 libros?- ¿Quién desea seguir leyendo?

-Yo- Dijo Remus levantándose, tenía que hacer algo, si no, iba a hacer estallar algo.

Cogió el libro de manos del director y comenzó a leer.

-El vidrio que se desvaneció.

 **NOTA: Buenas, sí, lo siento llego con un poco de retraso, pero subí el prólogo el Miércoles y no me dejó demasiado tiempo para seguir escribiendo, además el sábado no escribí nada de nada. Pero ya la semana que viene espero ser puntual. Y repito que soy humana y tengo vida fuera de Fanfiction, por favor tened piedad, nada de maldiciones, al menos hasta el segundo libro. Ahora sí se despide SAEKIHIME1 un beso para todos.**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

-Ugh- murmuró James- Eso suena a magia accidental.

Lily asintió con el ceño fruncido, con una sensación más mala que buena.

Era probable que su hermana siendo como era, hubiese castigado a su hijo, y éste por no querer quedarse encerrado, hubiera hecho desaparecer el vidrio.

 _ **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**_

-Pff, no me extraña- Soltó Sirius- Si "desaprueba" la imaginación y todo lo que no sean taladros le parece una tontería ¿Cómo esperan que cambie?

-Es cierto, me extrañaría hasta que mi hermana cambiara los muebles- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Valla unos aburridos- Sonrió James rodando los ojos.

 _ **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de Privet Drive de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**_

-Seguro que hasta ahora no hay ni una hoja de césped fuera de su sitio- Refunfuñó Sirius.

 _ **Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre...La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**_

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?- Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- No lo habrán llevado a un orfanato ¿verdad?

La voz de Remus temblaba un poco, la rabia no sólo le dominaba a él, si no ha varias personas, el director Dumbledore movía un dedo en sus brazos cruzados, dándose golpecitos, la profesora McGonagall tenía los labios muy apretados, James respiraba hondo para intentar tranquilizarse, Lily hiperventilaba de la rabia y Sirius, no estaba para nada sentado y quieto, más bien iba a hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto pasearse y los oídos de todos sangraban de escuchar la constante pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo de :¿Dónde diablos estoy?

 _ **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**_

 _ **-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**_

Lily fruncía cada vez más el ceño, cosa que era casi imposible de lo arrugado que lo tenía ya. No le gustaba para nada cómo le hablaba a su pequeño Harry.

 _ **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**_

 _ **-¡Arriba!- Chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**_

-¿Cómo es posible que recuerde eso siendo tan pequeño?- Se sorprendió Sirius, que a la mención de su moto, se tranquilizó un poco.

-Tal vez es signo de magia- Dijo Dumbledore- Es probable que sea un pequeño mago sorprendente.

 _ **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**_

-No es un sueño, es un recuerdo- Volvió a decir Dumbledore- Que recuerde algo de tan temprana edad, es signo de que será un gran mago.

 _ **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**_

 _ **-¿Ya estás levantado?- Quiso saber.**_

 _ **-Casi- respondió Harry.**_

 _ **-Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**_

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejar que cocine!?- Lily se levantó hecha una furia, y James fue muy rápido en coger de sus brazos a Harry, que ya tenía cara de estar a punto de llorar de los gritos de su madre- ¿¡Qué no se da cuenta de que sólo tiene 10 años!? ¿¡Está loca!?

-Lils, cariño, asustas a Harry- Lily miró a Harry triste y lo cogió para mecerlo y tranquilizarlo, aunque ella estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse- Y a mí también- Le murmuró a Sirius que asintió con la cabeza con cara de pánico y el pergamino en las manos.

 _ **Harry gimió.**_

 _ **-¿Qué has dicho?- gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**_

-No- Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily- No creo que la Dursley sepa lo que es la ira, Lily en cambio podría enseñárselo.

-Con mucho gusto Sirius- La mirada de Lily era un poco siniestra- Es mi hermana, pero no tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a mi pequeño.

 _ **-Nada, nada...**_

 _ **El cumpleaños de Dudley...¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era dónde dormía.**_

En el Gran Comedor reinó el silencio.

-Remus- La voz de Lily se oía tranquila, pero los merodeadores temblaron al escucharla- ¿Has leído bien?

Remus, tragando un poco de saliva, volvió a mirar el libro.

-Si Lily, he leído bien- Remus miró a Sirius y James, que a su vez lo miraban con horror.

-Ah, bien, entonces dejar a mi hermana convertida en un gusano estará bien entonces- James, con cuidado se acercó a su esposa.

-Lils, em, cariño, cielo, amor- Hizo un sonido con la garganta.

-¿Sí James?- Lily lo miró sonriendo, y a James le tembló la voz.

-Em, Ejem. Eso no lo permitiremos, Lils, cielito- Cada vez James bajaba más la voz, mientras más dulcemente lo miraba Lily. Pero es que cuando Lily se mostraba dulce, después del enfado, es que estaba mucho, mucho más que furiosa, su bebé dormía en una alacena, él también estaba furioso, pero si no quería que el castillo se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas, tenía que tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Claro que no James- Lily había cogido el pergamino de Sirius y lo rellenaba frenéticamente, ante la mirada de pavor de los merodeadores.

-Señora Potter- McGonagall fue la que habló, evidentemente sin tener idea de la hecatombe que estaba a punto de caer sobre todos.

-Profesora McGonagall- La interrumpió Remus ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, ya que Remus nunca le hablaba así a los profesores- Será mejor que se lo deje a James, en estos momentos es el único que "quizás" pueda calmar a Lily.

-Yo la veo muy tranquila señor Lupin- Dijo McGonagall, con los labios apretados.

-Claro- Susurró Sirius- La calma antes de la tormenta- Se escuchó un sonido de su garganta.

-Harry tendrá, un gran cuarto, lleno de lo que él quiera, juguetes, caprichos, golosinas...y no aprenderá a cocinar hasta la mayoría de edad- James le pasó a Harry a Sirius, que se apartó a un par de metros de ellos dos.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE TENDRÁ UN BUEN CUARTO! ¡EL MÁS GRANDE QUE SE PUEDA! ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TENGA MUCHOS JUGUETES!¡ Y DESDE LUEGO ROPA NUEVECITA, SIEMPRE QUE QUIERA!- Los merodeadores suspiraron algo más tranquilos, ya que Lily había estallado, aunque respiraba aceleradamente, ya no tenía ese tono tranquilo de matar, matar, matar.

-Claro que sí Lils, cariño- Lily aún tenía el pergamino en las manos.

Sirius se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Y Petunia tendrá que pagar lo que ha hecho- Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Me da igual que aún no haya pasado, es mala.

-Si Lily, yo me encargaré- Sólo en ese momento, se sentó y cogió a su pequeño de los brazos de Sirius.

 _ **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo, y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**_

-Um, malcriado, maleducado y violento- Dijo Molly escandalizada- Y seguro que eso a ellos les parece que eso es un niño feliz y bueno.

 _ **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo, muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**_

-Así que, MI pequeño es el saco de boxeo favorito de su CERDITO- Dijo Lily muy cabreada.

-James ¡haz algo!- Dijo Sirius también enfadado- ¿Se puede saber dónde por todos los magos de todas las épocas estaba yo?

-Tampoco yo aparezco- Dijo Remus con la voz temblorosa de ira, pensaba que leer le iba a distraer, pero su parte salvaje de lobo amenazaba con salir y arrancarle la cabeza a esos Dursley, y por las caras de los demás, ellos, no pondrían ningún impedimento.

-Si hago algo ahora mismo- Dijo James- Me temo que acabaré en Azkaban por asesinato, canuto.

 _ **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**_

-¡Voy a matar a la harpía de mi hermana! ¿Como se atreve a dejar que ese...ese...niño?- Lo dijo como si le costara pronunciar la palabra niño para describir a Dudley- ¡Porque estoy segura de que Petunia sabe perfectamente lo que hace su hijo! ¡No me creo que no sepa nada, de nada!

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- Dijo Molly- y más si uno de los niños llega golpeado.

 _ **La única cosa que ha Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**_

El enojo de Lily con su hermana, seguía ahí, pero la tristeza de haber dejado solo ha Harry predominaba ahora.

James se acercó a ella y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, Lily le sonrió triste y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sabiendo que ahora estaban prevenidos.

 _ **-En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron- había dicho-. Y no hagas preguntas.**_

-¿¡Cómo!?- Sirius se levantó- ¿¡Cómo en el nombre de Merlín iban a morir así mis amigos!?

" _ **No hagas preguntas": Ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**_

-¿Cómo van a evitar que un niño no haga preguntas?- Se escandalizó Molly- Un niño TIENE que hacer preguntas, si no, ¿cómo lo van a educar?

 _ **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**_

 _ **-¡Péinate!- bramó como saludo matinal.**_

-¡Ey! No es culpa suya- Se quejó James con mala cara- Los Potter tenemos así el pelo desde que puedo recordar.

Las risas en el Gran Comedor relajaron un poco en ambiente.

 _ **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**_

-Lo dicho, la maldición de mi familia- Dijo James con el ceño fruncido- Harry no tiene la culpa.

 _ **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**_

Las carcajadas en el Gran Comedor no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ja!- Dijo James sonriendo- ¡Esa es la sangre merodeadora!

-Aunque no es muy amable de su parte- Dijo Lily sonriendo- Se lo tiene más que merecido, todo lo malo, absolutamente horrible, y probablemente desagradable, se lo tiene merecido.

 _ **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**_

 _ **-Treinta y seis- Dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Dos menos que el año pasado.**_

-Menudo caprichoso- Se quejó Molly sonrojándose- ¿No es suficiente uno? ¡Treinta y seis! Ni más ni menos, así es tan grosero y malcriado.

 _ **-Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces- dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**_

 _ **Harry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**_

 _ **-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**_

-Lo dicho un niño caprichoso, maleducado, malcriado, grosero y agresivo- Dijo Molly ceñuda- No está bien criar así a un niño.

 _ **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**_

 _ **-Entonces tendré treinta y...treinta y...**_

-pff- se rió Sirius- Además de todo eso, estúpido, no sabe ni contar hasta 50, y eso que tiene 11 años.

-Mi hermana lo ha malcriado tanto, que seguro que ni hacía los deberes él sólo- Dijo Lily enfadada.

 _ **-Treinta y nueve, dulzura- dijo tía Petunia.**_

 _ **-Oh- Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano-. Entonces está bien.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**_

 _ **-El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!- dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**_

-Valla- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Encima está orgulloso de semejante niño.

 _ **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry, tío Vernon miraban a Dudley que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**_

 _ **-Malas noticias, Vernon- dijo-. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo.- Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**_

-¡Espera!- Lily se levantó- ¿¡Van a algún lado sin mi niño!?

-Yo consentiré a mi ahijado- Dijo Sirius- Lo llevaré en mi moto a todas partes que él quiera.

 _ **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, en el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**_

-Puaj- Dijo Sirius poniendo mala cara- Eso es una tortura, hasta para un niño que se lo merezca como Dudley.

-Harry no irá jamás a esa casa- Dijo James con la misma cara de Sirius.

-Los merodeadores, le enseñarán a ser merodeadores- Dijo Remus haciendo que el Gran Comedor soltara murmullos, se suponía que Remus era el que más cabeza tenía, el que los mantenía dentro de unos "límites"

Sirius y James rieron, ambos sabían como era Remus, era el que planeaba las mejores bromas.

 _ **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowis, el señor Paws o Tufty.**_

 _ **-Podemos llamar a Marge- sugirió tío Vernon.**_

 _ **-No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**_

 _ **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**_

-¿Costumbre?- Lily sacó la varita y comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mesa dónde estaba sentada- Me dan muchas ganas de ir a visitar a mi "querida" hermana.

 _ **-¿Y qué me dices de...tu amiga...cómo se lama...Yvonne?**_

 _ **-Está de vacaciones en Mallorca- respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**_

 _ **-Podéis dejarme aquí- Sugirió esperanzado Harry.**_

 _ **Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**_

 _ **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**_

 _ **-¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas?- rezongó.**_

-Tampoco es que fuera a quemar la casa- Rezongó esta vez James con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-No Cornamenta- Dijo Sirius- Va ha jugar con cerillas y encender el gas, por diversión.

Todos rieron.

 _ **-No voy a quemar la casa- dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**_

James sacó pecho orgulloso de que su hijo se pareciese a él, tanto física como en actitud.

 _ **-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico-dijo en voz baja tía Petunia-...y dejarlo en el coche...**_

 _ **-El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**_

 _ **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**_

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Molly disgustada- Es un niño mentiroso.

-Eso lo aprendió de mi hermana- Dijo con rabia Lily.

 _ **-Mi pequeñito Dudley, no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial- exclamó, abrazándolo.**_

 _ **-¡Yo...no..quiero...que...él venga!- exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo!- Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**_

 _ **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**_

 _ **-¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí!- dijo tía Petunia en un tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**_

-Es un delincuente- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Y encima de hacerse el niño inocente delante de su madre, se hace el machote frente a sus secuaces, um, si ese crío estuviera aquí, lo pondría más recto que el palo de una escoba, recién comprada.

-Si ese crío viene aquí- Dijo Sirius- A quién le dará el ataque será a sus padres.

El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas.

 _ **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida .**_

-Espera- Dijo James- ¿Que mi hijo nunca ha ido al zoológico? ¿Lily, qué haces?- Preguntó cuando Lily, escribía de nuevo en el pergamino.

-Nada James- Dijo Lily concentrada- Sólo un pequeño escarmiento, nada más.

-Cornamenta- Dijo Sirius sonriendo, y mirando el pergamino- Creo que has corrompido a la perfecta prefecta.

-Pero Canuto, Lily siempre ha sido así, ¿No lo sabías?

 _ **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**_

 _ **-Te lo advierto- dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry-. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**_

-¡¿Como se atreve a amenazar a mi niño?!- Lily sacó la varita, e incapaz de poder hacer nada, comenzó a dar vueltas enfadada- ¿Cuánto más tendré que descubrir? ¿Cuánto más tendré que enfadarme? ¿Cuánto más tendré que controlarme? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo les voy a dar un escarmiento?

-Cálmese señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore- Si continuamos leyendo, tal vez descubramos más, adelante señor Lupin,continúe leyendo.

 _ **-No voy a hacer nada- dijo Harry -. De verdad...**_

 _ **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**_

 _ **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**_

-En realidad, si que las causa, pero accidentalmente- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

 _ **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó "para ocultar la horrible cicatriz".**_

 _ **Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**_

-¿Cómo lo van a castigar por algo accidental?- Se enfadó Lily- ¡Mi hermana lo sabe! ¡Toda mi infancia estuve haciendo magia accidental y mi hermana me llamaba rara, o anormal!

Snape asintió con la cabeza entornando los ojos, recordando a la hermana odiosa de Lily.

 _ **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**_

-Al menos, algo con sentido común- Murmuró Lily enfurruñada, cabreada y triste por la actitud que su hermana estaba teniendo hacia su hijo. Por Merlín era sangre de su sangre.

 _ **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar por los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**_

-Venga ya ¿Enserio Harry?- Dijo Sirius mirando al pequeño Harry sonriendo- ¿El viento? ¿En medio del salto?

-No sé si me gusta como le estás hablando a mi pequeño- Dijo Lily dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-No es nada malo pelirroja, es sólo, que no sé dónde demonios estoy, no sé dónde está Lunático, están maltratando a mi ahijado Dumbledore lo llevó allí, yo no lo puedo defender, y Lunático, ¿Dónde por Merlín estamos Lunático y yo?- Los merodeadores estaban bastante enfadados por la situación, y sólo era el segundo capítulo del primer libro.

 _ **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**_

-Tu hijo sí que es un buen niño- Dijo Molly- Sólo se conforma con ir a un sitio dónde no ha estado, un sitio normal, asequible, y se porta bien.

Lily le sonrió a la mujer en gratitud por hablar tan bien de Harry.

 _ **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas.**_

-No me extraña- Dijo Frank- Ese hombre tiene que estar muy amargado.

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**_

-¿¡Dijo Harry!?- Lily ya estaba de pie de nuevo- Creo que mi hermana se va a quedar viuda antes de lo que se dice quiddich.

-Lils, cielo, creo que tienes que controlarte un poco...sólo un poco, aún nos quedan varios libros, y sólo vamos por el segundo capítulo.

-James ¿Acaso no sientes rabia al ver cómo tratan a nuestro hijo?- Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí, estoy furioso- Dijo James con los ojos brillantes de ira- Pero también quiero saber qué es lo que pasa más adelante, qué es la piedra filosofal, y porqué involucra a nuestro hijo.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Lily, pero seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor.

 _ **-...haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros- dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**_

 _ **-Tuve un sueño sobre una moto- Dijo Harry, recordando de pronto-. Estaba volando.**_

-No debió haber dicho eso- Se interrumpió Remus para decir eso.

-Y que lo digas Lunático- Se quejó Sirius- Con lo "normal" que es ese muggle, seguro que le dice algo parecido a que es imposible que las motos vuelen.

 _ **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**_

 _ **-¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**_

-¡ESPERA QUE YO NO TE GRITE A TI, CERDO CON BIGOTE!- Lily, estaba moviendo la varita como si fuera una espada en dirección al libro. Remus soltó el libro y se alejó una distancia considerable, por si su amiga decidía quemar ese libro- Lo siento Remus- Lily suspiró y se sentó con los brazos cruzados- Continúa por favor.

 _ **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- James y Sirius estaban riéndose con la mayoría del Gran Comedor.

-Dijo remolacha con...JAJAJAJA- Sirius se estaba quitando unas lágrimas que se le estaban cayendo de tanto reír.

-Una GRAN remolacha- Siguió riendo James.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido- Murmuró Lily entornando los ojos con satisfacción.

 _ **Dudley y Piers rieron disimuladamente.**_

-Esos niños necesitan una lección- Murmuró Molly dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

 _ **-Ya sé que no lo hacen- dijo Harry-. Fue sólo un sueño.**_

 _ **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**_

-Como lasque tiene Lily ahora mismo- Le murmuró James a Sirius sin que nadie más lo escuchara...o eso creía.

-Y valla si las tengo James...Lo de la remolacha aún me da vueltas en la cabeza, tal vez lo convierta en un vegetal.

-Señora Potter- La voz de la profesora McGonagall llegó hasta ellos- Yo la ayudaré.

Todos se quedaron un poco en shock, creían que la profesora McGonagall la iba a intentar convencer de lo contrario.

-¿Enserio Minnie?- Los ojos de Sirius destellaban de travesura- Estoy empezando a creer en los milagros.

La profesora sonrió imperceptiblemente.

 _ **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**_

-Avariciosos, egoístas, mezquinos- Murmuró James- Mi hijo va a tener todos los helados de chocolate que pueda comer y más.

-No creo que malcriarlo así, sea la solución más adecuada James- Murmuró para sorpresa de todos Lily- Es decir está bien que quiera de vez en cuando alguna golosina, o helado, pero no hasta el empacho.

 _ **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**_

-Así de neandertal es ese niño- Murmuró Lily.

-Y por lo visto, también tiene la inteligencia de uno- Dijo McGonagall.

-Discrepo en es eso- Dijo Alice.

Todos la miraron y ella sonrió.

-Pobre gorila, seguro que es más inteligente que ese crío- Se encogió de hombros y todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Remus siguió leyendo cuando las risas se calmaron un poco.

 _ **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**_

-Esos críos no le pondrán una mano ni a Harry ni a ningún otro niño cuando acabe de "charlar" con ellos en unos años- Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- Y desde luego que mi hermana y su marido se encargarán de que así sea.

-Lils cariño, cuando te pones así das miedo- Dijo James con Harry en los brazos que también la miraba algo asustado.

-Eso es lo que quiero darles- Dijo Lily gruñendo de rabia.

 _ **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**_

-¡Un momento!- Gruñó James- ¿Como que Harry no tenía permiso para comer hasta que ese cerdito no hubiera conseguido otro bocadillo? ¿Acaso se lo iban a quitar para dárselo a esa mini morsa? ¡Trae ese pergamino Sirius!

Lily lo miraba satisfecha, con la reacción de James, él casi nunca se enfadaba, salvo ahora, porque estaban maltratando a su pequeño, Merlín no quisiera que Petunia se encontrara a solas con James, y ya no digamos ese Vernon, ella podía exteriorizar mucho, pero James se lo guardaba dentro y cuando estallaba...Bueno tan sólo ella no quería estar cerca de él, o de los que lo causaban.

 _ **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**_

-Oh, no- Dijo Sirius- Seguro que ahora viene la magia accidental.

 _ **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes.**_

-Mira tú que casualidad, justo como en la vida real- Soltó Sirius mirando hacia Slytherin, que lo miraron de mal humor.

-¿Vidrieras?- Repitió Lily- ¿No me digas que ese es el vidrio que desapareció?

-Pues si es así, se merece que le echen una serpiente a ese sobrino tuyo Lils- Dijo James sonriendo satisfecho.

 _ **Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres.**_

-Igual de sádicos que un Slytherin- Dijo Remus murmurando eso inconscientemente, ganándose las miradas antipáticas de los Slytherin.

 _ **Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**_

-No creo que eso le gustase mucho a ese crío- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Mala suerte chaval, quizás para la próxima aplaste ese coche.

 _ **Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**_

-Seguro que si viene aquí, su casa sería Slytherin- Murmuró Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Haz que se mueva- le exigió a su padre.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**_

 _ **-Hazlo de nuevo- ordenó Dudley.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**_

 _ **-Esto es aburrido- se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**_

-No si le parece va a moverse para su disfrute- gruñó Sirius con los ojos abiertos, por la idiotez de ese niño, y de sus padres que se lo permitían.

 _ **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, son duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**_

-Ya sería el colmo- Dijo Lily- Que encima que duerme en...-tragó con dificultad, puesto que tenía un nudo de enojo en la garganta- una alacena, que no le permitieran andar libremente por el resto de la casa.

 _ **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**_

 _ **Guiñó un ojo.**_

-Esto no me gusta nada- Murmuró Lily con algo de sospecha.

-Es posible que sea por la cicatriz- Dijo Dumbledore que la había escuchado- Cálmate y escuchemos.

Lily asintió bajo la atenta mirada de James y Sirius que no entendían nada.

 _ **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**_

 _ **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**_

 _ **-Me pasa constantemente.**_

-¡ESPERA! ¿Mi hijo hablando con una serpiente? ¿En pársel? ¡No! ¡De eso nada!- La voz de James retumbó en el silencioso Gran Comedor- Dumbledore ¿Por qué?

-Ya se lo dije a Lily- Dijo Dumbledore con toda tranquilidad del mundo- Es posible que se deba a la cicatriz, o al contacto con la magia negra que tuvo.

-Más vale que sea así- Gruñó James.

-¿Y si no qué?- La voz amenazante de Lily se escuchó a su lado.

-No volveré a hacer bromas a Slytherin- La voz de James era esta vez un murmullo asustado.

Lily asintió satisfecha.

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, además de que el señor oscuro no había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo, se entera que es posible que Harry Potter, el hijo de su más odiado rival, quede en Slytherin. Y no como uno cualquiera, sino como uno que habla pársel, que eso de por si ya es extraño.

 _ **-Lo sé- murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo-. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**_

 _ **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**_

 _ **-A propósito, ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Harry.**_

 _ **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había ceca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**_

" _ **Boa Constrictor, Brasil".**_

 _ **-¿Era bonito aquello?**_

-Espera Lunático- Dijo James, blanco como la pared- ¿Me estás leyendo, que además de hablar con serpientes, también tiene conversaciones educadas con ellas?

-Creo que Cornamenta va a llorar- Le murmuró Sirius a Lily- Consuelalo bien esta noche- Le guiñó un ojo y se agachó para evitar el rayo rojo que le lanzaba Lily.

-No es gracioso Sirius- Dijo enojada Lily.

-Pero lo decía enserio- Protestó Sirius, detrás de Remus, que sonreía imperceptiblemente.

 _ **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: "Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico".**_

 _ **-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**_

 _ **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**_

 _ **-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**_

 _ **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**_

Por todo el Gran Comedor se escucharon sonidos de asco y gestos también de lo mismo.

-Ese maldito crío de Piers. Va a meter en un lío a Harry- Se quejó Sirius.

 _ **-Quita de en medio- dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas.**_

Sonidos y muecas de dolor, sustituyeron esta vez a los de asco.

 _ **Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**_

-Normal- Se quejó Lily poniéndose roja de enfado...otra vez- Si esa bola enorme de grasa empuja a Harry, que es un niño, según lo descrito más flaco y pequeño, de lo que era su edad, lógico que acabara en el suelo, por muy en guardia que estuviera.

 _ **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**_

-¡JA!- Soltó James- Se lo tienen merecido, por abusones, mentirosos y violentos.

 _ **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la Boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo.**_

-Eso en realidad pudo haber sido peligroso para otros muggles- Murmuró Lily debatiéndose entre la satisfacción por el susto a su sobrino, y la preocupación por las demás personas que estaban en el zoológico.

 _ **Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**_

 _ **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**_

 _ **-Brasil, allá voy...Gracias, amigo.**_

 _ **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**_

-No es para menos- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Puede que sea magia accidental, pero pudo haber causado mucho daño.

 _ **-Pero...¿Y el vidrio?- repetía-. ¿A dónde ha ido el vidrio?**_

 _ **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras que Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**_

-Serán mentirosos, teatreros- Masculló Molly indignada por la actitud del tal Dudley Dursley.

 _ **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**_

 _ **-Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**_

-¿Será posible, ese crio del demonio?- Lily de nuevo se estaba dando paseos para calmarse un poco alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Como pille a ese crío, juro que no va a soltar una mentira más por esa sucia boca- Dijo James escribiendo en el pergamino como un poseído.

 _ **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**_

 _ **-Ve...alacena...quédate...no hay comida- pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**_

-¡DEJA QUE YO ESTÉ TAN ENFADADA QUE APENAS PUEDA DECIR NADA, DURSLEY! ¡DEJAR A HARRY SIN COMER! ¡ENCERRADO EN LA ALACENA! ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?- Al menos Lily estaba, gritando, y no tenía esa voz suave y acerada que de verdad hacía que todos tuvieran mucho miedo de esa Lily.

 _ **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que no lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**_

-Valla, tiene que ir a buscar comida como si fuera un vulgar ladrón- Se quejó Sirius- Cuando debería de estar bien alimentado.

 _ **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.**_

Se escucharon bufidos en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**_

-Pobre de mi Harry- Murmuró Lily acunando a un Harry medio dormido, a pesar de los gritos de su madre, Sirius suponía que ya se había acostumbrado y puesto que lo acunaba suavemente, no era culpa suya, así que ya no se asustaba.

-Tranquila- Dijo James pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- No va a pasar nada de eso.

 _ **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**_

-Nos haremos un montón de fotos, la casa estará llena de fotos- Dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y no sólo de vosotros- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Lo llevaré en mi moto y nos sacaremos un montón de fotos con ella.

 _ **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**_

-Sigo preguntándome, donde diablos estoy, seguro que no me dejan verlo- Dijo Sirius, comenzando a dar paseos como Lily, y a sobarse el cabello, en un gesto típico de frustración y preocupación- Dumbledore, usted no me prohibiría ver a Harry ¿Verdad?- Dijo entornando los ojos con sospecha.

-No entiendo porqué haría eso señor Black- Dijo Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad.

-Esto no me huele bien- Dijo Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _ **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada.**_

-Le voy a enseñar yo ira a esa hermana mía- Dijo Lily dándole golpecitos al suelo con el pie.

-Seguro que son magos, o brujas- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Son los únicos que lo conocerían.

 _ **Una mujer anciana lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir ni una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en la que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**_

-Sí que es famoso, si se arriesgan sólo para saludarlo o estrecharle la mano- Dijo Sirius con la mano en la barbilla y el codo apoyado encima de la mesa- Y sigo sin saber dónde estamos Lunático y yo.

 _ **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**_

-Es por la propia culpa de ese sobrino tuyo Lils- Dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados, para James, la amistad, era muy importante, sus amigos lo eran todo para él, incluso en su tiempo lo fue el desgraciado de Peter, se convertía en una rato, por que ERA una rata, con todas sus letras. Enterarse ahora de que por culpa de ese crío y la hermana de Lily, su hijo no tenía amigos, lo enfadaba, pero más que nada lo entristecía, él no era quién era, si no hubiera tenido los amigos que tenía.

-No me recuerdes que es mi sobrino por favor- Dijo Lily con lo voz acerada y de mal humor- Por su culpa Harry no tiene amigos, no tiene con quién divertirse, ni llorar, ni reír, ni hacer bromas, ni enfadarse, estoy muy disgustada.

-Aquí acaba- Dijo Remus, que lejos de sentirse más calmado, se sentía mucho más enfadado y frustrado, aún sin creerse todo lo que había pasado el pequeño Harry.

-Bien creo que nos dará tiempo de leer dos capítulos más y hacer una pausa para comer- Dumbledore miró a los alumnos, muchos de ellos, de hecho la gran mayoría no tenían nada que ver con los libros ni con sus protagonistas- Creo que nos quedaremos, sólo los involucrados en estos libros.

Se escucharon protestas en todo el Gran Comedor.

-Sé que la historia de Harry Potter es muy interesante, pero como sabrán, no es bueno que tanta gente sepa tantas cosas del futuro. Así que haré un hechizo desmemorizante a todos los que abandonen el Gran Comedor, el tiempo parecerá que no pase, irán a sus salas comunes y allí pasarán el tiempo. Una cosa más, los _Protego_ no funcionan contra mi hechizo, así que a los que nombre ahora, no abandonaran el Gran Comedor, pero el resto, tienen que abandonarlo.

Lucius Malfoy.

Severus Snape.

Lily Potter.

James Potter.

Molly Weasley.

Arthur Weasley.

Alice Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom.

Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin.

Profesora McGonagall.

Profesor Flitwick.

Profesora Sprout.

Rubeus Hagrid.

-El resto puede abandonar la estancia- Y así entre quejas y murmullos disconformes, los que no fueron nombrados, salieron de la estancia, pero antes de que terminaran de salir, por la puerta entró un muy confundido Bill Weasley con un bebé en brazos y varios pelirrojos pequeños tras él.

-Un momento Charlie Weasley, puedes quedarte por lo que veo- La sonrisa del chico iluminó su cara, al volver a su asiento al lado de los pocos que había allí reunidos.

-Bill ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Molly corriendo para coger a su bebé Ron de los brazos de Bill.

-Pensé que vosotros lo sabríais, alguien me mandó esta nota- Se la pasó a su padre, y éste con el ceño fruncido se la pasó a Dumbledore, que la leyó en voz alta.

-"Es conveniente que vallas a Hogwarts, tus padres están allí, ve con todos tus hermanos", no tiene firma- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Pensé que algo malo sucedía- Dijo Bill ahora respirando tranquilo al ver a toda su familia sana y salva.

-Hasta pensé que era cosa de mortífagos- Sin disimulo miró a Malfoy y Snape.

-Bueno, estamos leyendo un libro bastante interesante que se nos envió con otros 6 del futuro, que tratan sobre este niño de aquí- Dijo Dumbledore señalando a Harry.

-¿Potter?- James y Lily asintieron- ¿Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal?- Preguntó leyendo el título del libro.

-Es muy largo de contar Bill- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, tenía la sensación de que si lo llamaba "señor Weasley" Habiendo tantos Weasley, sería un completo y absoluto caos.

-Bien- Dijo Dumbledore mirando alrededor- Creo que es demasiado tener todas estas mesas y sillas incómodas, será mejor que haga algo para hacer la lectura más cómoda y amena- Con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer todas las mesas y sillas, y las sustituyó por sillones, cojines y pufs (Sillones bajos, blanditos que parecen cojines) mucho más cómodos- Listo, ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, si! Después de leer dos capítulos más haremos una pausa para comer, y refrescarnos y luego seguir leyendo, ¿Quién lee el siguiente capítulo?

-Yo- Dijo tajante Sirius, cogió el libro de manos de Remus, y cuando todos se hubieron puesto cómodos en varios sitios (toda la familia Weasley estaba junta), comenzó a leer- _**Las cartas de nadie.**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ Bieeeeeennnnn, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, sigan leyendo, que poco a poco habrán más personajes, algunos, inesperados, otros no tanto, pero me gusta mucho escribir y saber que les gusta. Si tienen algún consejo por favor no duden en dármelo, siempre y cuando sea constructivo lo aceptaré e intentaré aplicarlo. Ya saben mandenme reviews y buenas vibraciones. Y ahora me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Besos.

 **Saekihime1.**


	4. Las cartas de nadie1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Las cartas de nadie.**

 **- _Las cartas de nadie-_** leyó Sirius- Seguro que son las de Hogwarts.

-Pobre de mi bebé- Dijo Lily- seguro que al no saber nada, se extrañaría igual que yo.

-Yo espero realmente que Dursley se las de- Refunfuñó James.

-Daría igual señor Potter- Dijo McGonagall cruzada de brazos- Acabaríamos yendo a buscarle.

-Continúe señor Black- Dijo el director Dumbledore haciendo una señal con la mano.

 _ **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido su avión control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**_

-Pff- Dijo Sirius dejando de leer- Menudo patán y patoso.

-O eso o se aburre demasiado y lo hace para darle chispa a la cosa- Dijo James con los ojos brillando de travesura.

-A mí lo que me interesa es que han dejado ha Harry encerrado en una ALACENA durante varias semanas- Dijo Lily golpeando el suelo con el pie- Mi hermana va a necesitar una buena visita.

 _ **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcom y Gordom eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**_

-Mamá ¿Qué está pasando?- Le preguntó Bill a su madre en un susurro- ¿Quienes son esas horribles personas que tratan así a Harry?

-Es cierto, que has llegado tarde- Dijo Molly en un igual susurro- James y Lily Potter murieron a manos de Voldemort- Bill se quedó pálido e impresionado por la noticia.

-Pero si están delante de mis ojos- Dijo Bill mirando hacia ellos, que a su vez lo miraron con una sonrisa triste.

-Es un libro del futuro, cariño,- Dijo Molly- Como te iba diciendo, tras lo que le pasó a James y Lily Potter, el director Dumbledore, lo dejó en casa de unos parientes muggles, sus tíos, hermana de Lily, resulta que éstos tienen un hijo, ese hijo...Bueno es muy desagradable igual que sus padres, y han estado maltratando a Harry desde que lo dejaron allí.

-¿No tiene padrino?- Preguntó Bill.

-Claro que lo tiene- Dijo Sirius bien alto- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¡No lo sé!

-Pero eso no es todo- Dijo Molly- Con la...muerte de James y Lily- A la pobre señora Weasley le costaba decir esa palabra "muerte"- Voldemort, intentó matar ha Harry, pero resulta que la maldición, como que rebotó, le dio a Voldemort y desapareció, y Harry sobrevivió con solo una cicatriz, y parece que habla pársel, según Dumbledore, es posible que sea por el contacto con la magia oscura de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo fue capaz de sobrevivir?- Preguntó Bill que estaba inclinado hacia su madre con la boca semi abierta y muy interesado.

La señora Weasley se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta ahora nadie lo sabe- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Ejem, ¿Puedo seguir leyendo?- Preguntó Sirius con molestia- Después cuando comamos, te lees, lo que te has perdido.

-Sí, disculpad- Dijo Bill que se estaba sonrojando hasta las orejas.

 _ **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en Septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**_

-Ni siquiera se le puede acercar- se interrumpió Sirius sonriendo- Se va a llevar una grata sorpresa.

-Tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea el castillo- Dijo Lily sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo tengo ganas de saber si hará algunos amigos que merezcan la pena- Dijo James arrugando el ceño.

-Yo espero que le valla bien en los estudios- Dijo Remus, que aún el lobo se revolvía con ganas de matar a los Dursley...Bueno de torturarlos y matarlos con mucho dolor.

-Continúe por favor señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-A tus órdenes Minnie- Dijo Sirius sonriendo, sabiendo que ese apodo le molestaba de sobremanera a la profesora.

 _ **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry, en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**_

-¡Ja ja ja!- Exclamó James con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y sin un rastro de risa- gracias a Merlín que no va a ir a ese colegio.

-Espera la cara que se le queda a ese maldi...ejem, ese muggle cuando le llegue la carta de Hogwarts, un castillo, mejor que su cochi...Mejor que esa escuela- Remus estaba de muy mal humor.

-Lunático, tranquilízate ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo James palmeándole la espalda- No va a pasar nada de esto, pero sí que le haremos una visita a los señores Dursley.

 _ **-Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día- Dijo a Harry-. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**_

 _ **-No, gracias- respondió Harry-. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse.- Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**_

Todos en el Gran Comedor se estaban riendo, incluso Snape y Malfoy tenían ligeras sonrisas en sus rostros, y Sirius casi no pudo terminar de leer de lo que le temblaba la voz por la risa.

-Sin duda tiene talento- Dijo James que se secaba unas lágrimas de los ojos, aunque seguía riendo.

-Se lo tiene merecido- Dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Inodoro, Inodoro, Inodoro ¡BUM!- Gritaron los gemelos Weasley, de tan sólo 3 años de edad.

La señora Weasley se puso roja de enojo.

-Cómo se os ocurra hacer cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, os juro que os quedáis sin postre durante dos meses- Dijo mirándolos enfadada, con las manos en la cintura, Ron estaba en brazos de Arthur.

-Nos portamos bien- Dijeron a la vez.

-Señora Weasley- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Creo que va a tener un buen trabajo persiguiendo a esos dos- Molly lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera que no te persiga yo Black- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

A Sirius le tembló un poco la sonrisa, Lily era terrible cuando se enfadaba, pero Molly era igual.

-¿Qué pasa con las pelirrojas?- Murmuró Sirius- Tenéis un carácter dulce y cariñoso, pero cuando os enfadáis parecéis el diablo.

-Por favor señor Black continúe leyendo, antes de que meta más la pata- Sonrió Dumbledore, mirando de reojo a Molly y Lily.

 _ **Un día del mes de Julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**_

-Puaj, que asco- Dijeron los gemelos, esta vez los mayores no pudieron decir nada para regañarles, ya que ellos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-Desde luego- Gruñó Sirius- ¿Seguro que la señora Figg no es una mortífaga que intenta matar a Harry?

-Eso no lo diga ni en broma señor Black- Dijo seria la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Jo! Minnie ni siquiera tienes un poquito de sentido del humor- Se quejó Sirius.

-Lo tengo señor Black- Dijo la profesora con lo ojos entornado- Pero cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Hasta para eso es seria- Dijo James sonriendo- Déjala Canuto y continúa leyendo.

 _ **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja u sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones de nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**_

-Sobre todo con un crío tan violento y maleducado- Dijo Molly con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A quién se le ocurre darle bastones con nudos a niños de 11 años?- Preguntó Alice acariciando la cabeza de un Neville, medio dormido.

-A gente que realmente no le importa la educación- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con la cabeza en alto.

-Además, el uniforme es horrible- Dijo Sirius- ¿Quién lleva pantalones de color naranja?

-¿Y frac rojo oscuro?- Se sumó James sonriendo.

-Y no os olvidéis del sombrero de paja rígido y plano- Dijo Remus sonriendo levemente.

-Bastante feo en mi opinión- Dijo Lily- El uniforme de Hogwarts es mucho más bonito.

 _ **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**_

-No me extraña que Harry se tuviera que aguantar la risa- Dijo James con cara de asco- ¿Pequeño y apuesto? ¿Quién se va a creer eso? Crecido sí que está, sobre todo de anchura.

-Tiene pinta de ser una imagen bastante desagradable- Murmuró Remus temblando un poco ante la imagen de un chico tan gordo que parecía, según la descripción de Harry, un cerdo con peluca, con ese uniforme tan feo y blandiendo un bastón.

-¿Y si lo convertimos es un cerdo de verdad?- Preguntó Sirius mirando a James, que pareció entender la mirada de Sirius, y apuntó algo en el pergamino, que ya tenía al menos un metro de largo, en letras diminutas, para hacerle a los Dursely.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**_

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Lily, que venía de familia muggle, y tenía una ligera idea de lo que su "querida" hermana estaba haciendo.

-¿Sí?- James la miró- Eso tiene mala pinta, es asqueroso.

Molly tenía la nariz arrugada, la descripción era un poco desagradable.

-Sigamos leyendo- Dijo Dumbledore haciéndole un gesto a Sirius para que siguiera leyendo.

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**_

 _ **-Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio- dijo.**_

-¡Espera!- Se interrumpió Sirius- ¿Que esa cosa mojada y sucia es su uniforme?

Lily cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, ¿es que su hermana y el marido de ésta eran tan egoístas como para ni siquiera comprarle el uniforme de su escuela?

-¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera le comprarán un uniforme?- Exclamó James- No me puedo creer que sean tan avariciosos.

 _ **-Oh- comentó-. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**_

Se escucharon algunas risas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-No seas estúpido- Dijo con ira tía Petunia-. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**_

La voz de Sirius temblaba un poco mientras leía. James y Remus que lo conocían sabían que era de rabia y enfado, de hecho Remus pasó por lo mismo.

Más que rabia se sentía impotencia por no poder ayudarle, pero también sabía que alguien les había mandado esos libros por algo, y ese algo estaba muy claro para él. No permitiría que Peter fuera ningún guardián, no permitiría que ni James ni Lily murieran, antes que ellos, prefería morir él.

-Aquí los únicos estúpidos son Petunia y su familia- Murmuró Lily enfadada.

Parecía que se estaba relajando un poco, sabiendo que eso era el futuro, y que podrían evitarlo, y James agradeció a Merlín que lo comenzara a entender. Aún así era su niño, y a él más que a nadie le dolía que unos muggles, gente ignorante, trataran así a su hijo.

 _ **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**_

Sirius se interrumpió sonriendo, escuchando las carcajadas de los que había en el Gran Comedor.

-Elefante viejo- Dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos correteando por la estancia, seguidos de su sonrojada madre, que intentaba pillarlos, para calmarles.

-¿Cómo se le ocurren esas comparaciones?- Preguntó James sonriendo también, viendo cómo Molly por fin cogía a los gemelos de sus camisas, mientras pataleaban y repetían sin parar riendo "elefante viejo".

-Ese es probablemente el aspecto que tendría- Dijo Lily muy a su pesar sonriendo también- La ropa tintada, se queda resquebrajada y arrugada, definitivamente, parecería la piel de un elefante viejo, además, la ropa de ese niño, le quedaría enorme, imagínate una mancha gris, que sería tu ropa: Resquebrajada, arrugada y colgando.

-Definitivamente, la piel de un elefante viejo- Murmuró Remus también sonriendo un poco, ya calmado su lobo interior, aunque no demasiado.

 _ **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**_

-Umpf- soltó la señora Weasley- seguro que lo lleva para pegar a los niños más pequeños que él.

Todo el Gran Comedor asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Todos oyeron el ruido del buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**_

 _ **-Trae la correspondencia, Dudley- dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**_

-¿Enserio dijo Dudley?- James dijo eso con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eso parece- Dijo Remus medio sonriendo.

 _ **-Que vaya Harry.**_

-Es un vago redomado- Dijo Molly con la nariz arrugada, agarrando aún de la túnica a los gemelos que trataban de soltarse.

 _ **-Trae las cartas, Harry.**_

-Y Vernon es un completo pelele de su hijo- Dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados sobre la barriguita del pequeño Harry.

 _ **-Que lo haga Dudley.**_

-¡Ja!- Exclamó James- Así se hace hijo.

 _ **-Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**_

-¿¡Cómo que le pegue con su bastón!?- Se exaltó Lily, haciendo que el pequeño Harry también saltara por la inesperada reacción de su madre.

-¿Qué clase de hombre adulto, increpa a un niño para que le pegue a otro?- Dijo Alice meciendo a Neville que se había asustado con los gritos de Lily.

-¿Qué clase de hombre adulto increpa a un niño a pegarle a ALGUIÉN?- Preguntó Frank con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**_

Lily soltó un gritito de emoción, y los merodeadores sonrieron.

 _ **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**_

Los merodeadores y Lily se entristecieron, era verdad, su pequeño estaba solo, pero por poco tiempo, en unos meses iría al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de toda Gran Bretaña, y James para sus adentros, esperaba que encontrase, algún amigo que valiera la pena, como él tenía a Sirius y Remus...Antes tenía a Peter, pero esa rata traidora, ya no formaría parte de su vida, por mucho que le doliera aquello.

 _ **¿Quién podría ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**_

-Mejor no digo nada y sigo leyendo- Gruñó Sirius cuando terminó de leer aquella frase.

 _ **Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**_

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Alacena debajo de la Escalera**_

 _ **Privet Drive, 4**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

-James, es su carta- Sonrió Lily sacudiendo a James con una mano, que sonreía estúpidamente de orgullo.

 _ **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**_

-Las de primer año, siempre son más gordas que las de el resto, salvo las que traen los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS-. Dijo Remus sonriendo también.

 _ **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**_

Los adultos sonrieron con nostalgia, recordando lo que sintieron al recibir su carta de Hogwarts por primera vez. Esos nervios, por abrirla, a la misma vez que ansias por lo mismo, ganas de ver el callejón Diagón, y para Lily, el vuelco en el corazón que le dio al enterarse de que era una bruja, su corazón latía a 1000 km por hora, tenía tantas ganas de aprender, de descubrir y de experimentar, que no le importó lo que su hermana le dijera o hiciera.

 _ **-¡Date prisa chico!- exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?- Se rió de su propio chiste.**_

-Por Merlín, es el único que se reiría de eso ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Chiste?- Preguntó Sirius- Desde luego hay que ser estúpido como para reírse de eso, necesitará unas clases de los merodeadores...Prácticas.

Las caras de los merodeadores se iluminó con travesura, y Lily sabía que eso no era nada bueno para el cavernícola esposo de su hermana. Daba igual, se lo tenía merecido.

 _ **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**_

-Mala idea- Murmuró Remus- La tendría que haber abierto cuando estuviera solo.

 _ **Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**_

 _ **-Marge está enferma- informó a tía Petunia-. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**_

 _ **-¡Papá!- dijo de pronto Dudley-. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**_

-Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea abrirla delante de esos muggles- Dijo Remus pesaroso.

-Yo mato a ese niño- Dijo Charlie hablando por primera vez, desde que empezaron a leer los libros, aunque muchos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él.

-De verdad que no me creo todo lo que estoy escuchando- Dijo Bill con los gemelos agarrados fuertemente, mientras Molly acunaba a Ron.

-Pues créelo Bill- Dijo Arthur con el ceño fruncido. Le encantaba todo lo que estaba escuchando del mundo muggle, pero esos muggles en particular, no le agradaban nada.

-Si no veo al pequeño Harry frente a mí, diría que es cosa de mortífagos- Dijo Bill recostándose en el cómodo sillón aún con los gemelos sujetos.

 _ **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**_

-¡Hey!- Se exaltó James- ¡Es su carta!

-¡Se la arrancó!- Dijo Lily indignada- ¿Cómo puede arrancarle la carta de esa forma?

 _ **-¡Es mía!- dijo Harry, tratando de recuperarla.**_

 _ **-¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**_

-Estoy segura de que si conocieran a Harry, muchas personas querrían escribirle- Se interrumpió Sirius- Espera a que la pelirroja no te eche una mirada, muggle, entonces sí que sabrías lo que es el miedo.

-¿Insinúas algo Sirius?- Lily estaba bromeando, todos lo sabían ya que estaba sonriendo.

-Claro que sí pelirroja, que cuando te enfadas das miedo- Sonrió Sirius volviendo la vista al libro, acompañado de las risas del Gran Comedor.

 _ **Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**_

Sonidos de asco y risa a la vez llenaron el Gran Comedor.

-Sin duda Harry tiene una forma de describir a le gente algo...umm...¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Peculiar?- Dijo Sirius riendo.

 _ **-¡Pe...Pe...Petunia!-bufó.**_

 _ **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**_

-Tu hermana está a punto de desmayarse ¡siempre!- Se quejó James enfurruñado porque le hubieran quitado la carta a su hijo.

 _ **-¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío...Vernon!**_

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas por la imitación de la voz de Petunia que hizo Sirius.

 _ **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**_

-¿Cómo se les puede olvidar que están allí?- Se quejó Lily.

-Sí- Dijo James- Sobre todo Dudley, ya que es "perfecto"- Muchos hicieron muecas de asco.

 _ **Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**_

-¿Cómo puede golpear un niño a su padre?- Se escandalizó Molly.

-Niños maleducados, malcriados, groseros, y violentos- Respondieron al unísono los merodeadores, de tantas veces que Molly lo había repetido.

Molly, sin ver...o sin querer ver esa pequeña burla, asintió con la cabeza muy seria, provocando más risas.

 _ **-Quiero leer esa carta- dijo a gritos.**_

 _ **-Yo soy quien quiere leerla- dijo Harry con rabia- Es mía.**_

 _ **-Fuera de aquí, los dos- graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**_

 _ **Harry no se movió.**_

 _ **-¡QUIERO MI CARTA!-GRITÓ.**_

-¡Así se hace hijo!- Exclamó James sonriendo, ante el grito de Sirius.

La profesora McGonagall, estiró un poco los labios.

 _ **-¡Déjame verla!- exigió Dudley.**_

 _ **-¡FUERA!-gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**_

-No me extraña- Dijo James con el ceño fruncido- Si ese crío pesa 3 veces más que Harry.

-Hay que usar el hechizo _reparo_ para esas gafas- Murmuró Lily que ya pensaba en el futuro, y en cada vez que se le rompieran las gafas a su pequeño.

 _ **-Vernon- decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-. Mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **-Vigilando, espiando...Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos- murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**_

-Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer- Dijo McGonagall- Como para estar espiando y siguiendo a unos muggles tan aburridos.

 _ **-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**_

 _ **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**_

 _ **-No- dijo finalmente-. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...Sí, eso es lo mejor...No haremos nada...**_

-Esa no es la solución- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Les haremos llegar las cartas hasta obtener una respuesta.

 _ **-Pero...**_

 _ **-¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**_

-¿A qué se refiere?- Se interrumpió Sirius.

-Me temo que se trate de la carta que dejé- Dijo Dumbledore pesaroso.

-¡No puede ser!- Se escandalizaron, Lily, Molly y Alice.

Lo que provocó risas en el Gran Comedor, y el sonrojo de las tres mujeres.

 _ **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: Visitó a Harry en su alacena.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está mi carta?- dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?**_

-Así de pequeña, era la alacena- Murmuró Lily enfadada.

-Así de gordo está el marido de tu hermana- Dijo a su vez James.

-Quisiera romperle la nariz, por quitarle la carta a Harry- Dijo Lily después de eso.

-Yo quiero romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo despacio, poco a poco, con mucho dolor, por todo lo que le ha hecho a nuestro hijo- Dijo James poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily.

-Eso también- Murmuró Lily apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de James- Si no fuera una maldición imperdonable y fuera a Azkaban por ello, les lanzaría un _cruciatus._

-La mayoría estamos tentados- Dijo Molly moviendo el pie, en señal de enojo.

 _ **-Nadie. Estaba dirigida a tí por error- dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante-. La quemé.**_

-¡¿La quemó!?- Se exaltó Lily- ¿¡Cómo que la quemó!? ¿¡Con qué derecho la quema!?

 _-_ Además- Dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido- Estando los datos exactos de dónde duerme, ¿Quién se va a creer que no estuviera dirigida a él?

 _-_ Umm- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- No se preocupen, eso es un problema menos, dentro de poco se estará arrancando el pelo hasta quedarse calvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie podía creer que la profesora McGonagall hubiera dicho eso. Luego el Gran Comedor estalló en risas

 _ **-No era un error- dijo Harry enfadado-. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**_

 _ **-¡SILENCIO!- gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**_

-Si hasta un niño de 10 años se da cuenta de eso, ¿Desde cuando no sonríe ese señor?- Preguntó Bill que no podía creer que existiera un muggle como aquel, supuesto tío de Harry.

 _-_ Yo no lo he visto sonreír nunca- Dijo Lily con un dedo en la barbilla, mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar, si lo había visto sonreír o no.

-Que amargado- Dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **-Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena...Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando...Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto...Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudaras al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**_

-¿Tenían un dormitorio de más y lo dejaron dormir en la alacena? Da igual, olvida eso, no hay ningún motivo para que nadie duerma en una alacena- Dijo Lily pasándole a Harry a James y dando paseos de nuevo muy enfadada- Podía haber compartido cuarto con Dudley, incluso me hubiera conformado con que durmiera en el sofá, pero que tuvieran un dormitorio más y no fueran capaces de dejarle dormir allí es el colmo de los colmos- Lily lanzó un hechizo contra una de las paredes del Gran Comedor, en un lugar donde no había nadie, luego inspiró y expiró un par de veces y la arregló.

 _-_ Si ya se encuentra mejor señora Potter, ¿Podemos proseguir?- Preguntó Dumbledore risueño.

-Sí, lo siento director- Y tras sentarse y coger nuevamente a Harry de unos reticentes brazos de James, que acabó por cedérselo ante la mirada de advertencia de Lily, se acomodó en el sillón meciendo a Harry.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry.**_

La voz de Sirius temblaba un poco de miedo. Es que las pelirrojas cuando se enfadaban, daban más miedo que el mismo Voldemort. Sirius estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse antes a Voldemort, que a una Lily o Molly enfadadas.

 _ **-¡No hagas preguntas!- exclamó-. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**_

 _ **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (Habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**_

-La alacena, tendría que haber sido el almacén de las cosas de ese niño- Se quejó Lily que ya parecía más tranquila después del ataque de ira que había tenido hacía unos momentos.

 _ **En un sólo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando habían dejado de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**_

-Mi hermana debería de educar mejor a ese niño, en vez de malcriarlo- Dijo Lily con una ceja levantada.

-Tantos regalos, y tantos berrinches, para acabar todo roto y olvidado en esa habitación- Dijo Molly pesarosa.

-Es un chico bastante descuidado- Observó Alice meciendo a Neville, que parecía no querer dormir, o mejor dicho, no podía de todos los gritos que se estaban escuchando en ese lugar.

 _ **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**_

-Primero le pega a su padre, y ahora le grita a su madre- Molly no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Sin duda se merece un par de castigos bien merecidos- Se quejó Lily.

 _ **-No quiero que esté allí...Necesito esa habitación...Échalo...**_

 _ **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**_

-No debería de tener que escoger- Dijo Lily meciendo a su bebé con tristeza- Debería de estar en ese momento saltando de alegría por la habitación, por la alegría de saber que es un mago, de saber que irá al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra y por ir al callejón Diagón.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**_

-Por Merlín- Dijo Frank con los ojos abiertos.

-A estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada de lo que venga de ese desastre de crío- Dijo Molly, aunque tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

-Tampoco le va a pasar nada porque no le cumplan todos sus caprichos- Se encogió de hombros Remus.

-Teniendo en cuenta como es mi hermana- Dijo Lily- Es un tremendo shock para el niño.

-De todas formas, no es su habitación para exigir que se la "devuelvan"- Dijo James haciendo con los dedos los signos de las comillas.

 _ **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**_

 _ **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley.**_

-Pff, si eso es ser amable, yo soy Merlín- Dijo Sirius dejando de leer.

-Yo personalmente estoy impresionada, porque le haya mandado algo a su hijo en vez de a Harry- Dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó:**_

 _ **-¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El dormitorio más pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**_

 _ **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo.**_

-¡Vamos, hijo, tú puedes!- Dijo James levantándose de su asiento, animando a alguien ficticio, que aún era un bebé.

Lily rodó los ojos, James siempre quería ser el mejor en todo, y por supuesto, quería que todos a su alrededor, sobre todo algo suyo, o de su familia fuera lo mejor.

 _ **Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**_

-¡Animo, Harry!- Soltó Sirius, que como lo estaba leyendo, de verdad lo vivía.

El resto del Gran Comedor, estaba inclinado hacia el libro, incluida la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón,**_

-Otra vez el dichoso bastón- Murmuró Molly.

-Es que eso es realmente importante para la historia mamá- Dijo Bill sonriendo.

 _ **Tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**_

-Normal, si no ha hecho ejercicio en su vida- Dijo Lily con el ceño arrugado- De todas maneras, no me puedo creer que un adulto hecho y derecho, no pueda ir a recoger el correo, y tenga que mandárselo a unos niños.

-Y si hay una posibilidad de que le manden otra carta ha Harry...¿No es mejor que fuera él, directamente?- Dijo Remus con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **-Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio- dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear-. Y Dudley...Vete...Vete de aquí.**_

-Umpf- Soltó la señora Weasley- Ni siquiera es capaz de mandar a su hijo al dormitorio.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron con la cabeza.

 _ **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación.**_

-Igual que Cornamenta, cuando hay algo que no le encaja- Dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo la lectura.

-Calla y sigue leyendo Canuto- Dijo James con los brazos cruzados, aunque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**_

-Pues claro señor Potter- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Si no recibimos respuesta, seguimos intentándolo.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle que le estaba hablando a un libro.

 _ **Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**_

-Pues como sean, como los de James, lo tiene difícil- Sonrió Remus.

-¿Y eso porqué?- Se interesó Lily.

-Cada vez que idea un plan, y nosotros no estamos para ultimar los detalles, o decirle que eso no funcionaría- Sirius hizo una pausa dramática- acaban en desastre.

-¿Oh, es verdad?- Le preguntó Lily a James.

-Sólo a veces- Murmuró James avergonzado.

-Claro, las veces que nosotros no estamos- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Callaos- Dijo James haciendo un puchero.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas, incluso, a pesar de él mismo, Snape sonrió.

 _ **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en el silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley.**_

-Ese es un buen plan- Se interrumpió Sirius.

-Si- Estuvo de acuerdo Remus- Salvo que ese muggle, aya pensado en algo para evitar eso.

 _ **Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**_

 _ **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**_

-¡Lo va a conseguir!- Dijo ufanamente James, levantándose a la expectativa.

-Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal- Dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, vamos! Lunático sé un poco más positivo- Dijo James sonriendo.

 _ **-¡AAAUUUGGG!**_

-¡Oh, no!- James se sentó decepcionado- Su maldición también le había caído a si hijo. ¿También acabaría con una pelirroja como esposa?

 _ **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo...¡Algo vivo!**_

-Oh, oh- Dijo Remus, cerrando los ojos imaginándose quién era.

 _ **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**_

-Lo sabía- Dijo Remus, sintiendo pena por la bronca que se iba a llevar Harry.

 _ **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**_

-Es estúpido, pero tiene la suerte con él- Murmuró ceñuda Lily.

 _ **Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**_

-Creo que el abuso de autoridad, aquí es evidente- Dijo Arthur- Creo que se debería de haber hecho algo al respecto, eso no es sólo educar, es maltratar a un menor, y no sólo físicamente, también psíquicamente.

-Esto no va a pasar- Dijo James muy serio- Pero estoy de acuerdo, con Arthur, hay muchos niños que son abandonados por lo que son, o maltratados, por no serlo, y eso hay que tenerlo controlado y castigado.

-Escribiré una carta al ministerio, y procederemos con las medidas y leyes que se deban- Dijo Dumbledore, que al ser uno de los magos más poderosos de los tiempos, se le escuchará, y se le hará caso- Ahora que lo mencionan, me doy cuenta de muchos de esos fallos.

-¿No estaría bien que la comunidad mágica tuviera un orfanato para niños mágicos?- Sugirió Lily.

-Esa es una idea estupenda señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore sacando un pergamino.

-Es cierto, así no serán maltratados, por lo que son- Dijo Remus.

-Creo que le van a dar otro premio Dumbledore- Dijo McGonagall con orgullo.

-No, gracias, ya tengo suficientes premios, para toda una vida, o dos- Sonrió Dumbledore- Además quién tuvo la idea fue la señora Potter, no yo.

-Lily es la mejor- Dijo James, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, eso le hizo ganarse una sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

Para su completa sorpresa, Snape, de nuevo estuvo de acuerdo con uno de los merodeadores.

 _ **Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**_

 _ **-Quiero...- comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus propios ojos.**_

-Eso es muy cruel- Dijo Molly escandalizada.

-Ese hombre, creo que ha demostrado que es cruel por naturaleza con todo lo que no se asocie a él, o a sus reglas- Dijo Frank.

 _ **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**_

-Eso no funcionará- Dijo muy orgullosa la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-¿Te das cuenta?- explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos-. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**_

 _ **-No estoy segura de que resulte, Vernon.**_

-No me puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con la señora Dursley- Se horrorizó la profesora McGonagall.

El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso- Los labios de la profesora McGonagall, se comenzaban a poner blancos, y eso era mala señal.

Así que Sirius se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

 _ **-Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo- dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**_

-Gracias a Merlín- Dijo James soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Loco!- Dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley, que a pesar de intentar zafarse de las manos de su hermano mayor, Bill, estaban atentos a la lectura, y aunque no entendían demasiado porque sólo tenían 3 años, entendían lo suficiente.

-Pues no están muy equivocados- Dijo Sirius, sonriendo, le encantaban esos muchachitos.

 _ **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry.**_

-Nunca había escuchado que se mandasen más de dos cartas a la misma persona- Dijo Alice- Mucho menos doce.

-Si, pero ya sabes como son esos muggles- Dijo James con rabia.

 _ **Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba, de puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**_

-¡Oh, vamos! Que cobarde- Dijo Sirius.

-Ciertamente, si no le hubiera impedido leer las cartas a Harry, nada de eso hubiera pasado, y estaría la mar de tranquilo en su trabajo, pensando en los "pedidos" de taladros- Dijo Remus haciendo referencia al primer capítulo.

-¿Qué es un taladro?- Preguntó Bill, que no había estado en el Gran Comedor desde el principio.

-Luego te lo explico hijo- Dijo Arthur- Ahora dejemos a Sirius terminar el capítulo.

 _ **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**_

-¿Aún más?- Dijo Bill- el hombre se volverá loco, aunque se lo tiene merecido.

 _ **Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidos entre dos docenas de huevos, que un desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**_

 _ **-¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo?- preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**_

-Estoy segura de que muchas personas querrían comunicarse con él si le conocieran- Se enfurruñó Lily.

 _ **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**_

-Espero que no se acomode demasiado- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- En el mundo mágico nunca se descansa del correo.

 _ **-No hay correo los domingos- les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico-. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**_

-Sí, definitivamente, está algo cansado, y paranoico- Dijo Lily con una ceja levantada- Mira que extender mermelada en el periódico y no darse cuenta...

Muchos asintieron.

 _ **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**_

-¡Bien, así se hace!- Exclamaron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Espero que haya cogido una de más y se la haya metido en el bolsillo- Dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

Muchos le miraron, eso era una buena idea...habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

 _ **-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**_

 _ **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**_

-¿Cómo se atreve a "arrojar" a mi niño al recibidor? ¡James!- Dijo Lily con los ojos llameando de enfado- Deberíamos sin dudarlo hacerles una Visita a Vernon y a mi hermana.

-Sí, Lils- A James le temblaba la voz también de enfado, no tenían derecho a tratar así a su hijo, si tenían problemas con ellos, que los solucionaran con ellos- En cuanto acaben los libros.

 _ **Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**_

-Eso es pasarse un poco Minnie- Se interrumpió Sirius.

-Claro que no señor Black- Dijo McGonagall- Al saber como son esos muggles, tenía que estar recibiendo a estas alturas más de cien.

 _ **-Ya está- dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote-. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**_

-Sí, Canuto- Dijo James- Creo que se ha vuelto un poco loco.

-Más bien paranoico, como bien ha dicho Lily- Dijo Remus- Le está bien empleado, que pase un mal rato por no dejarle leer la carta a Harry.

Los profesores asintieron con la cabeza.

 _ **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**_

-Guau, me parece increíble que le haya pegado a su hijo un zote bien merecido- Dijo Molly sorprendida, que esta vez le tocaba a ella sujetar a los gemelos, que tenían cara de querer correr por todos lados, haciendo travesuras, y estaba completamente segura, de que si les dejaba sueltos, armarían un revuelo, que se acordarían de ellos incluso después de 100 años.

-Es comprensible- Dijo Lily satisfecha, de que ese niño recibiera un poco de lo que se merecía para corregirle-. Si está paranoico, es lógico que no sepa ni lo que hace, ni lo que hará.

 _ **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**_

 _ **-Quitárnoslos de encima...perderlos de vista...- murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**_

-Sí, muy paranoico- Dijo James con el ceño fruncido- Que se vaya él, y deje tranquilo a Harry, que después de todo es su culpa, por no dejarle leer su carta a Harry.

 _ **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**_

-No me extraña que no sepa ni contar hasta 50- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Si no toca ni un sólo libro en las vacaciones, es normal.

-Minnie- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Cómo Harry describió los libros de la segunda habitación de ese crío, no ha tocado un solo libro, más de lo necesario en la vida.

 _ **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**_

-Pobre de mi niño- Murmuró Lily acunando a Harry que, como no habían tantos gritos, se estaba quedando dormido, igual que Ron y Neville, y hasta los gemelos estaban comenzando a cansarse de intentar escapar de las garras de su madre y hermano.

-Creo que después de este capítulo- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo, como siempre- Podremos comer.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de satisfacción en el Gran Comedor, sobre todo, de Sirius.

 _ **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates en lata.**_

-Pff- Dijo Sirius, como siempre que se hablaba de comida- Menudo desayuno más cutre.

-Recuerda que Vernon está fuera de sus cabales- Dijo Lily ceñuda porque su hijo tuviera que comer algo tan pobre.

-Es cierto- Dijo Remus- En su sano juicio, ni siquiera él comería eso y mucho menos se lo daría a su hijo.

 _ **Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**_

 _ **-Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**_

-Valla, Minnie no exageraba- Dijo sonriendo Sirius.

-Por supuesto que no señor Black.- Dijo McGonagall con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**_

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Habitación 17**_

 _ **Hotel Railview**_

 _ **Cokeworth**_

 _ **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**_

-Ese cerdo, vuelve a tocar a mi niño, y me da igual que no haya pasado, y que no va ha pasar, juro que antes de que acaben los libros yo, voy a darle una lección- Dijo Lily enfadada- ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarle a mi niño? Y encima delante de una desconocida.

 _ **-Yo las recogeré- dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**_

 _ **-¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido?- sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Que era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía.**_

-Por una vez que mi hermana dice algo con sentido, va y no le hace caso- Se quejó Lily aún con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**_

-Eso ya no es estar paranoico, pelirroja- Dijo Sirius mirando el libro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido- Es estar completa y absolutamente loco.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo- Murmuró Remus- Ese hombre ha perdido la razón, y sólo por una carta.

 _ **-Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**_

 _ **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**_

-Harry es el que tiene que quejarse- Dijo James, enfadado- Es a él a quién no le dan las cartas.

 _ **-Es lunes- dijo a su madre-. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**_

 _ **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**_

El Gran Comedor aplaudió, vitoreó y sonrió, felicitando a Harry.

Los merodeadores, eran los que más ruido hacían.

 _ **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**_

Un revuelo se propagó por el Gran Comedor, y comenzaron a salir por encima de todo algunas quejas.

-¿Cómo que una percha y unos calcetines viejos?- Se exaltó Lily con Harry en los brazos, que se había despertado y gimoteaba molesto- ¡Eso más que un regalo es una burla!

-Ni siquiera nosotros nos atrevemos a hacerle burlas a alguien en el día de su cumpleaños- Se quejó Sirius.

-Más valía que no le regalasen nada- Dijo Remus- Es asqueroso, regalarle a alguien los calcetines viejos de uno.

-Mi hijo tendrá las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños del mundo mágico- Dijo James.

-Mi hijo es el que las tendrá- Dijo Malfoy levantándose con la barbilla en alta. Eso fue un error, nadie desafiaba a un Potter.

Snape, no se había movido, pensaba que el hijo iba a salir igual que el padre, pero se equivocó, además a él lo habían tratado también mal su familia, pero siempre recibía, aunque fuera, un regalo en condiciones en las fechas requeridas, tales como su cumpleaños y Navidad.

-Eso ya lo veremos Malfoy- Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

Lily y Remus rodaron los ojos, realmente no importaba quién tuviera las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños, siempre y cuando Harry tuviera una en condiciones.

 _ **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**_

 _ **-¡He encontrad el lugar perfecto!- dijo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**_

-No creo que hubiese encontrado, nada- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con la nariz hacia arriba en gesto de desafío.

 _ **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**_

-Está loco- Se exaltó Molly- No sólo pone en peligro su vida, si no la vida de su familia.

-A mí lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de Harry- Dijo James ceñudo.

Dumbledore, pensaba que a todos les iban a salir bastantes arrugas en el entrecejo, antes de que se acabaran todos los libros.

 _ **-¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche!- anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo-. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**_

-Umpf- Soltó la profesora McGonagall- Ese "señor" de verdad no sabe, que nosotros hemos enfrentado cosas peores que una simple tormenta, hasta una lechuza puede irse en una tormenta.

 _ **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se bamboleaba en el agua grisácea.**_

 _ **-Ya he conseguido algo de comida- dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**_

-¿Cómo se le ocurre llevar a Harry en un destartalado bote a través de un mar tan picado?- Se exaltó Lily- ¡Y con el frío que dice que hace!

-Este tal Vernon, nos pone a prueba a todas las madres- Dijo Alice, que estaba un poco sonrojada por el enfado.

 _ **En el bote hacía un frío terrible, El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**_

-Ese muggle va a matar a Harry de una pulmonía- Dijo James, ya le costaba contenerse.

 _ **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**_

-Menudo cuchitril- Dijo James arrugando la nariz, por la descripción igual que muchos en el Gran Comedor.

-Mi Harry va a dormir en un sitio tan mal hecho, con una tormenta sobre su cabeza, en medio del mar, y con once años- Dijo Lily- Voy a dejar viuda a mi hermana antes de tiempo.

 _ **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**_

-Eso ni siquiera se acerca a la descripción de comida- Se quejó Sirius.

 _ **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**_

-Inútil- Dijo James con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

 _ **-Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿No?- dijo alegremente.**_

-Espera que no use yo tu maldito bigote, pedazo de pfmh- Lily le tapó la boca a James, mirando alrededor.

-Créeme, James, yo estoy mucho más enojada- Le dijo con calma- Pero hay niños delante.

Ambos miraron a los Weasley, cuyos niños los miraban atentamente.

-Lo siento Molly- Dijo James un poco sonrojado.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Molly haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto- Yo misma me tengo que controlar bastante, como ves, tengo muchos hijos, y a todos ellos los quiero, así que me resulta incompresible, que alguien trate así a un niño, cualquier niño.

 _ **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**_

-¿A quién le va a alegrar eso?- Bufó Remus.

 _ **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**_

-¡¿El suelo!?- Gritó Lily- ¿¡La manta más delgada!? Esto no lo tolero, no me lo puedo creer esos pedazos de carne con ojos, esos pfmh...-Lily miró a James con enojo, cuando le tapó la boca.

-Lo siento Lils cariño, pero hay niños delante- Dijo James, tomando ejemplo de lo que ella misma le había dicho antes.

-Me da igual ¿Que clase de ser humano hace que con ese frío un niño duerma en el suelo?- Lily comenzaba a dar vueltas por los sofás y sillones moviendo las manos frenéticamente- Y para colmo CON LA MANTA MÁS FINA. EN EL SUELO.

-Cálmese señora Potter- Le dijo Dumbledore, esta vez serio- Eso no pasará.

-Pero no es que pase o no pase- Dijo Lily- Es que tienen la sangre fría y el corazón congelado, por dejar, o tener el pensamiento de dejar que un niño duerma en el suelo, en un día tan frío, y sin estar convenientemente abrigado. Mi hermana y su marido no tienen corazón.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore intentando calmarla, mientras Remus mecía a un lloroso Harry- Pero debemos seguir con la lectura.

-Bien, pero sólo porque nos sirve de algo- Se enfurruñó Lily- Y porque es usted quien me lo pide.

 _ **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**_

-No me extraña- Dijo Lily dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, en señal de que se estaba impacientando.

 _ **Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**_

-Yo me pregunto ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Sirius muy enfadado- y por qué aún no he destrozado a ese gran cerdo con bigote que es tu cuñado, pelirroja.

Lily gruñó al ser emparentada con Vernon Dursley.

-No me hagas hablar Sirius, que no respondo de lo que pueda decir- Dijo Lily con la voz temblorosa.

-Es cierto Canuto- Dijo James- Harry no debería de preguntarse, si alguien se acordaría de su cumpleaños, si no cuantos regalos recibiría, como el idiota de Dudley.

-Y a dónde lo llevaríamos, y cuántos amigos irían- Murmuró Remus acariciando la cabeza de Harry.

 _ **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**_

-Eso se le tendría que haber ocurrido antes- Dijo Remus pesaroso.

-Y que lo digas, Lunático- Dijo James- Eso le hubiera ahorrado a Harry todo ese problema.

 _ **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (Faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**_

 _ **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos...**_

La gente en el Gran Comedor, se inclinaba hacia el libro cada vez que quedaba menos, para el cumpleaños del niño.

 _ **Veinte...diez...nueve...tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...tres...dos...uno...**_

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!- dijeron todos, y Snape, se sorprendió así mismo también diciéndolo, gracias a Merlín que Malfoy no lo había escuchado.

 _ **BUM.**_

El grito de Sirius hizo que todo el Gran Comedor saltara de sus asientos.

 _ **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**_

Todos estaban inclinados hacia el libro esperando a que Sirius siguiera leyendo.

-Canuto sigue leyendo- Dijo James moviendo la pierna nervioso.

-Es que aquí acaba el capítulo- Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que es hora de comer- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¡Oh, venga ya!- Se quejaron los merodeadores.

-Lo dirá en broma ¿Verdad profesor?- Preguntó Lily- ¡No puede dejarnos con la intriga!

-Pero hay que comer para prestar atención y no desanimarse querida señora Potter.

-Créame, profesor, ese libro es de todo menos aburrido, así que no creo que nadie deje de prestarle atención por la comida.

-Pelirroja yo...-Un gruñido extraño salió del estómago de Sirius, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡De acuerdo!- Dijo enfurruñada Lily.

Dumbledore, puso el Gran Comedor como antes, sólo que esta vez una sola mesa, aunque Snape y Malfoy, estaban algo alejados, los demás estaban hablando conversando animadamente mientras comían.

Antes de terminar de comer, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los gemelos Prewett, entraron en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Hermanos!- Gritó la señora Weasley corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nos enviaron una nota- Dijo uno de ellos enseñándole un papel.

-Pone lo mismo que en la de Bill- Dijo Molly cuando la leyó.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que ellos, lean el libro, hasta dónde nos hemos quedado, junto a Bill, para que se pongan al día, mientras nosotros terminamos de leer.

Poco después escuchaban sonidos sorprendidos, y gruñidos de dónde estaban los 3 hombres leyendo los libros.

-Creo que Harry tiene muy mala suerte- Murmuró uno de los hermanos Prewett- Mira Lily, siento mucho decirlo, pero tu hermana y su familia, son algo...umm...

-¿Estúpidos, groseros, maleducados, violentos, quejicas?- Habló Remus haciendo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo decir que podría continuar si quisieran.

-Sí, y aún más- Dijo Bill- Ya lo que escuché me pareció algo que no debería de pasar un niño, pero ¿dormir en una alacena? ¿Golpeado como un saco de boxeo?

-Esa familia se merece un buen escarmiento- Dijo uno de los gemelos Prewett.

-Bien, sé que hay mucho que decir al respecto, pero es posible que a lo largo de la lectura de los libros, se vallan esclareciendo algunos hechos- Dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a acomodar el Gran Comedor, para que la gente estuviera más cómoda- ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Leeré yo- Dijo la profesara McGonagall- _**El guardián de las llaves.**_

 _ **NOTA:**_ Yeeeyyyyyyy, se acabó el capítulo, he tenido muchos problemas al escribir, este capítulo, mi ordenador, no está muy trabajador que se diga. Estoy al pendiente de comprarme uno nuevo pero meh! Por ahora es lo que hay. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, ayudan mucho a motivar a una persona, sobre todo para seguir, que aún quedan 6 libros y tres cuartos. GRACIAS! Hasta la próxima semana, cuidaos. Besos.

 _ **Saekihime1.**_

 _ **PD: TENGO PROBLEMAS PARA SUBIR EL CAPI NO SÉ QUE LE PASA!**_


	5. El guardián de las llaves

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **NOTA:** Valla, me he quedado un poco chafada, al ver que no tenía ni un review en este capítulo, así que perdonen si he tardado un poco más en subirlo, como ya dije, los review, motivan a alguien a seguir, pero si no recibe ninguno es un poco desalentador. De todas maneras agradezco su apoyo, y los anteriores review, me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos abajo, disfruten de la lectura y los estallidos de furia de Lily Potter.

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4._**

 _-Leeré yo- Dijo la profesara McGonagall-_ _ **El guardián de las llaves.**_

Todos miraron a Hagrid que se había sonrojado, como cada vez que se le mencionaba, no lo parecía pero era muy humilde y tímido, cuando se trataba de describirlo y de que se hablara de todas las cosas que hizo, como en el primer capítulo, cuando lo describieron, y llevó a Harry con Dumbledore.

 _ **-BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está el cañón?- preguntó estúpidamente.**_

-Un estúpido que pregunta algo estúpidamente- Dijo Sirius, con los brazos cruzados- Que ingenioso- Volvió a decir sarcásticamente.

-En serio, estos muggles me sacan de mis casillas- Murmuró Remus- Es que no puede haber alguien que sea tan idiota.

-Pues creo que los hay- Dijo James, que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**_

-¿Qué es un rifle?- Preguntó Charlie Weasley.

-Es un arma muggle alargada, que, se carga con unas cosas llamadas balas, llenas de un polvo mágico que se llama pólvora, que estalla, al apretar un mecanismo en el arma, y esa bala sale a muchísima velocidad, pudiendo llegar a ser mortal si te llega a dar- Dijo Arthur muy serio.

-¿¡Como se le ocurre llevar eso, y más cerca de dos niños!? ¡Uno de ellos es su hijo, por Merlín!- Se exaltó Molly.

-Completamente de acuerdo, creo que convertiré a ese hombre en un sapo- Murmuró Lily.

Todos sintieron escalofríos ya que Lily había hablado con voz tranquila, la tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta, así que la profesora McGonagall, decidió seguir leyendo para darle tiempo a la señora Potter de tranquilizarse, y evitar así que hiciera estallar nuevamente una pared.

 _ **-¿Quién está ahí- gritó-. ¡Le advierto...estoy armado!**_

 _ **Hubo una pausa. Luego.**_

 _ **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**_

Todos saltaron de sus sillas cuando McGonagall gritó eso, y sonriendo levemente procedió a seguir leyendo.

-Pero mirad a Minnie- Dijo Sirius antes de que McGonagall siguiera leyendo- Pero si puede hacer bromas.

 _ **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**_

 _ **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**_

-Desde luego Harry tiene una manera de describir a las personas, un tanto peculiar- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Además se fija en muchos detalles- Dijo Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado.

-Es un merodeador- Dijo James orgulloso.

Hagrid, que se había reconocido a sí mismo, se sonrojó con la descripción.

 _ **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**_

-Eso debió de impresionarlos a todos- Bromeó James.

-Es que no todos los días ves atravesar la puerta de una destartalada chabola, en un islote, a un semigigante en medio de una tormenta- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

 _ **-Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**_

 _ **Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**_

 _ **-Levántate, bola de grasa- dijo el desconocido.**_

-Así se habla Hagrid- Dijo Sirius sonriendo al semigigante, y poniendo un pulgar hacia arriba.

Lily, medio sonrió, estaba tan enfadada que casi no podía hablar, y mucho temía que hiciera estallar más que una ventana esta vez, si hablaba.

 _ **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**_

-Cómo las serpientes- Dijo Sirius- Tan cobardes, de no afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, que da asco.

 _ **-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!- dijo el gigante.**_

 _ **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**_

 _ **-La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura- dijo el gigante-. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**_

-¡Claro que tiene los ojos de Lily!- Dijo James- ¡Son hermosos!

Lily lo miró con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Oh, Potter, sigue así!- Dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios, ya que habían muchas personas en el Gran Comedor.

Pero casi todos estaban sonriendo. Menos Severus Snape, que desde que se conocieron, le había gustado Lily, primero como un amor, infantil, de juventud, aniñado. Pero a partir de los 15 años, la comenzó a ver, como una joven, hermosa e inteligente. Lamentablemente, muchos otros también se dieron cuenta. Y ella escogió al que más odiaba, de entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts, tuvo que escoger al que más odiaba. Pero una vez más tuvo que darle la razón a Potter. Lily tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca.

 _ **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**_

 _ **-¡Le exijo que se valla enseguida, señor!- dijo-. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**_

 _ **-Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero- dijo el gigante. Se estiró arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**_

-Eso sin duda hará que se le quite lo gallito- Dijo Remus frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Muy bien hecho Hagrid- Volvió a decir Sirius, volviendo a hacer sonrojarse al semigigante.

 _ **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado un ratón.**_

Muchos hicieron muecas de asco, la mayoría eran las mujeres.

 _ **-De todos modos, Harry- dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley-, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**_

Lily se levantó y abrazó a Hagrid dándole las gracias, bajo la mirada de gratitud de los merodeadores.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid- Dijo Lily secándose una lágrima.

-N-no es nada- Murmuró el semigigante dándole palmaditas torpes y suaves en la espalda.

 _ **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" escrito en verde.**_

Lily y los merodeadores, volvieron a mirar a Hagrid con gratitud, mientras el semigigante se sonrojaba cada vez más.

 _ **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**_

 _ **-¿Quién es usted?**_

-Tendré que enseñarle algunas lecciones básicas de educación- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Tu hijo es muy educado- Dijo Molly sonriendo también- Espero que se lleven bien.

 _ **El gigante rió entre dientes.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**_

Todos le sonrieron a Hagrid.

 _ **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**_

Muchos rieron, imaginándose a un pequeño Harry sacudido por la enorme mano de Hagrid.

 _ **-¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?- dijo, frotándose las manos-. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**_

-¡Hagrid!- Se escandalizó la profesora McGonagall, antes de seguir leyendo.

Hagrid se sonrojó por la llamada de atención de la profesora.

 _ **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**_

-Pobre de esos Dursley- Dijo James con el ceño arrugado.

-Mi hermana no tiene corazón- Volvió a decir, entristecida- Pensé que sólo me odiaba a mí, pero no es justo lo que le está haciendo a mi bebé.

-Tranquila, Lily- dijo Remus apoyando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros- Nada de esto pasará, pero sí que me gustaría hacerles una visita.

-Claro que se la haremos- murmuró James.

 _ **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**_

-Hagrid llevas de todo en ese abrigo- Bromeó Sirius.

Hagrid asintió orgulloso.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que va a necesitar, ni cuando- Dijo atusándose la barba.

Ante las risas del Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall siguió leyendo.

 _ **Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nada dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras salchichas calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**_

 _ **-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**_

-Pff, como si ese cerdito necesitara más grasa- Dijo Sirius arrugando el ceño.

 _ **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**_

 _ **-Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**_

-¡Así se habla, Hagrid!- Dijo Sirius- ¡Por Merlín, que ganas tenía de que les pusieran en su sitio!

 _ **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**_

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que es Hogwarts- Murmuró Lily muy enfadada- Mi hermana lo sabía perfectamente.

-No le han hablado de eso nunca- Dijo Remus- Así que es lógico que no sepa nada de lo que es Hogwarts, ni siquiera creo que sepa que es un mago.

 _ **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**_

 _ **-Llámame Hagrid- contestó-. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, por supuesto.**_

 _ **-Pues...yo no...-dijo Harry.**_

 _ **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**_

 _ **-Lo lamento- dijo rápidamente Harry.**_

-¡Pero si lo que menos que necesita hacer es pedir disculpas!- Soltó James levantándose y dando vueltas, bajo la mirada impresionada, de sus amigos.

James rara vez se sentía tan frustrado y enfadado, como para comenzar a dar vueltas alrededor de los asientos, que estaban ocupados. Remus y Sirius, sólo lo habían visto así una sola vez desde que lo conocían. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar sus intentos de conquistar a Lily. Casi se da por vencido, y aquella noche en el cuarto, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación diciendo un montón de cosas, sobre por lo que él y Lily deberían de estar juntos, sobre porqué no. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Sólo que sobre Harry.

 _ **-¿Lo lamento?- Preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras-. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**_

Los merodeadores y Lily, bajaron la cabeza tristes, si alguno de ellos hubiera estado con él, nada de eso habría pasado. Y ahora ellos se asegurarían de que nada de eso pasase.

 _ **-¿El qué?- preguntó Harry.**_

 _ **-¿EL QUÉ?- bramó Hagrid-. ¡Espera un segundo!**_

 _ **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**_

-¡Claro!- Dijo Lily muy enfadada- Para maltratar, y matar de hambre a un niño sí que tienen valor, pero para encarar a un adulto, se mueren de miedo.

-Malditos cobardes- Dijo James sentándose con algo de trabajo, por el enfado.

-Y ¡yo!- Dijo Sirius alzando las manos al aire- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué Dumbledore, no me dejó quedarme con Harry?

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Dijeron James, Remus, y la profesora McGonagall, mirando a Dumbledore.

-Realmente, no sé qué me llevó a tomar esa decisión- Dijo Dumbledore, serio- Pero me enteré hace muy poco de que pensabais cambiar de guardián secreto- Susurró para que los merodeadores se enteraran y nadie más.

-Eso lo decidimos, apenas hace un par de días- Dijo Lily ceñuda- Sirius lo sugirió, y nos pareció una buena idea...Hasta...-Lily miró a James un poco insegura de seguir con la frase.

-Hasta que gracias a Merlín apareció este libro- Dijo James terminando por ella.

-Entiendo, y supongo, que lo mantendríais en secreto- Dumbledore, los miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Creímos que era lo mejor- Dijo James.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Sirius de repente- ¡Dumbledore, pensaba que yo era el traidor! ¡Por eso no me dejó tener a Harry!

Todos miraron a Dumbledore.

-Puede, que eso sea lo correcto- Asintió Dumbledore.

-Pero eso no explica- Dijo Remus- porqué no me llamó a mí.

-Puede que si seguimos leyendo, podamos saberlo- Dijo Dumbledore- Continúe profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-¿Me van a decir- rugió a los Dursley- que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada...sobre NADA?**_

 _ **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**_

 _ **-Yo sé algunas cosas- dijo-. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**_

-No se trata de eso- Murmuró con pena Lily, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

 _ **Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**_

 _ **-Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**_

 _ **-¿Qué mundo?**_

 _ **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**_

 _ **-¡DURSLEY!- bramó.**_

-Así se hace- dijo James sonriendole a Hagrid.

Hagrid, sonrió y le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

 _ **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**_

 _ **-Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre- dijo-. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre...eran famosos? ¿En serio?**_

-Es un poco triste, que seamos famosos por morir- Dijo James mirando a su hijo- Y porque Harry sobrevivió a la maldición imperdonable.

 _ **-No sabías...no sabías...- Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro-. ¿de verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?- dijo por último.**_

 _ **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**_

 _ **-¡Deténgase!- ordenó-. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor!¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**_

-¡Maldito cerdo!- Exclamó Lily- ¿Cómo se atreve a prohibirle que le diga nada?

 _ **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**_

 _ **-¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**_

-De verdad Dumbledore- Dijo Sirius un poco enfadado con el director- No entiendo, cómo llegaste a pensar que podría traicionar a James y Lily, y desde luego no entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que esos muggles, iban a informarle de algo a Harry.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?- dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**_

 _ **-¡DETENGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO!- rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**_

-No creo que eso haya sido una buena idea- Dijo Remus.

 _ **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**_

 _ **-Voy a romperles la cabeza- dijo Hagrid-. Harry, debes saber que eres un mago.**_

-¡Por fin!- Dijeron todos a la vez, o casi todos.

-Deberías haberles roto la cabeza directamente, Hagrid- Sonrió Sirius, medio de broma, medio en serio.

 _ **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**_

 _ **-¿Que soy qué?- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**_

-¡Un mago!- Gritaron los merodeadores sonriendo.

 _ **-Un mago- respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿Qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**_

-Lo siento asquerosos Dursely- Dijo Sirius sonriendo con triunfo.

 _ **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al "señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar". Sacó la carta y leyó:**_

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA.**_

 **Director: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**

 **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

 **Jefe Supremo, Confederación**

 **internacional de Magos).**

-Por Merlín director Dumbledore- Dijo James sonriendo- Casi me duermo la primera vez, sólo leyendo sus títulos.

Dumbledore, sonrió con indulgencia.

 **Querido señor Potter:**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

 **Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.**

 **Muy cordialmente,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directora adjunta.**

-¡Sí!- Sonrieron los merodeadores- Mi ahijado ha recibido su carta...y la ha leído- Añadió entre las risas de los demás.

 _ **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera.**_

-Como Lily, cuando va a preguntar cosas en historia de la magia- Dijo James mirando a Lily con algo de diversión

-¿Algún problema Potter?- Sonrió Lily, haciendo alusión a los viejos tiempos.

-No, nada, Evans- Sonrió James. Ambos comenzaron a reír, algo más relajados, y relajando el ambiente.

 _ **Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**_

 _ **-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**_

-¿Enserio , pequeño Harry?- Dijo Sirius acercándose al pequeño Harry, haciendo que sonriera- ¿De todas las preguntas del mundo? ¿De todas las preguntas que podrías hacer, sólo esa es la que has soltado?

Harry sonreía, porque Sirius le frotaba la nariz con la suya, haciendo, no sólo reír a Harry, si no también a Lily y el resto.

 _ **-Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo- dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza ( una lechuza de verdad, viva con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**_

-A pesar de que leer al revés es muy complicado, creo que nuestro Harry es un poco curioso- Dijo Lily con cariño acunando a Harry- Le enseñaré unos mejores modales.

 **Querido señor Dumbledore:**

 **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**

 **El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**

 **Hagrid.**

 _ **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**_

-Realmente es tan normal como hablar por teléfono- murmuró Lily.

-Aún no me queda del todo claro qué es el teléfono- Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**_

-Cómo un pez fuera del agua- se rió Sirius.

-Eso sería si abriera y cerrara la boca continuamente- Se rió Lily.

-Creo que los refranes muggles aún se te resisten Canuto- Se burló Remus.

-Cállate- Se enfurruñó Sirius.

 _ **-¿Por dónde iba?- dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**_

 _ **-Él no irá-dijo.**_

-¡Valla!- Dijo James- Como si ese memo pudiera impedirle venir.

 _ **Hagrid gruñó.**_

 _ **-Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él- dijo.**_

 _ **-¿Un qué?- preguntó Harry interesado.**_

 _ **-Un muggle- respondió Hagrid-. Es como llamamos a la gente "no-mágica" como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**_

-¡Y que lo digas, Hagrid!- Soltó Sirius.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron.

-Aún, no me puedo creer que ni siquiera supiera que era un mago- Murmuró Alice- Son unos muggles horribles.

-No todos lo son- Dijo Lily sonriendo con tristeza- Pero la familia de mi hermana, incluyendo mi hermana, sí lo son.

 _ **-Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería- dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**_

-Cómo si la magia se pudiera extirpar, como un apéndice, o curar como si fuese una enfermedad- Se quejó Arthur con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?- preguntó Harry-. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era...un mago?**_

 _ **-¡Saber!-chilló de pronto tía Petunia-. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese...ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**_

Snape entrecerró los ojos, la hermana de Lily, siempre había seguido por todas partes a Lily, incluso cuando él la conoció siendo niñas, la hermana de Lily estaba allí, insultándola. Sin duda era envidia y celos.

-¡Envidiosa!- Se quejó Molly arrullando a Ron.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con Molly.

 _ **Yo era la única que la veía tal y como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era " Lily hizo esto" y "Lily hizo esto otro". ¡Estaban tan orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**_

Lily miró hacia el suelo con tristeza, puede que su hermana no tuviera corazón...O tal vez sí que lo tuviera, y en el fondo la hirieron por prestarle demasiada atención a ella. Aún así no debería de descargar su odio y su frustración con su pequeño hijo.

 _ **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**_

 _ **-Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a tí, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un...un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo una explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**_

Todos en el Gran Comedor gruñeron al saber cómo los describían en ese momento esos muggles ignorantes.

-No tendrían que haberse quedado con él, si aquí el director no sacase conclusiones precipitadamente- Se quejó Sirius.

 _ **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**_

 _ **-¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**_

 _ **-¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?- rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón-. ¿Cómo iban a morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**_

-Tampoco hay que ser exagerados, Hagrid- Sonrió Lily agradecida.

-Claro que sí, Lils- Dijo James cruzando los brazos enfadado- Le han estado mintiendo durante años, escondiéndole su identidad, quién es.

 _ **-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**_

 _ **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**_

 _ **-Nunca habría esperado algo así- dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado-. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**_

-No tenías porqué ponerte tan nervioso, Hagrid- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo- No hay nadie mejor que tí para explicarlo.

Hagrid se sonrojó, como cada vez que se le alagaba, o se hablaba bien de él.

-No creo que tenga que explicárselo, nunca- Dijo Hagrid sonriendo- Si no he entendido mal, estos libros impedirán que pase eso.

-No esos libros, Hagrid- Dijo Dumbledore- Nosotros, con la información que esos libros nos de.

 _ **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**_

 _ **-Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte...porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**_

-Todo lo que le digas, será mejor a que ignore todo- Dijo Lily, aunque no dejaba de temblar, de rabia, de tristeza, de decepción y de impotencia.

 _ **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**_

 _ **-Comienza, supongo, con...con una persona llamada...pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo sabes...**_

 _ **-¿Quién?**_

 _ **-Bueno...no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**_

-Nadie lo dice porque son cobardes- Dijo Sirius- No hay ningún problema en llamarlo Voldemort.

Todos allí lo sabían, pero excepto unos pocos, se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre, por mucha insistencia de parte de Dumbledore.

Nada podían hacer al respecto.

 _ **-¿Por qué no?**_

 _ **-Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió...malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**_

-Vamos Hagrid- Dijo James- ¡Voldemort!

 _ **Hagrid tragó pero no le salía la voz.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres escribirlo?- sugirió Harry.**_

 _ **-No...no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien...Voldemort.- Hagrid se estremeció-. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este...este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían que poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry.**_

-Y tan negros- Murmuró Remus, mirando a Malfoy y Snape.

Ambos tenían el semblante serio, estoico.

 _ **No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos...Sucedían cosas terribles.**_

Todos asintieron en el Gran Comedor.

Era verdad, si aparecía alguien que no conocías, te alejabas de él, siempre con la varita en la mano preparada, por si acaso, apenas salían de sus casas, todo el mundo estaba irritado, asustado, alerta. Y como dijo Hagrid, nadie se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos.

 _ **-Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quién-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**_

Dumbledore, no creía que fuese por miedo, si no más bien una cuestión algo sentimental...Tal vez, ya que dudaba de que tuviera algo que se llamara sentimental, dentro de ese cuerpo.

" _ **Ahora bien, tu madre y tu padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quién-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**_

-Hagrid, me ofende que insinuaras, que si no conociésemos a Dumbledore, podríamos pasarnos al lado oscuro- Dijo James mirando a Hagrid con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no pienso así- Dijo Hagrid pasándose su gran mano por su pelo enmarañado con nerviosismo- Lo que pienso es que sois demasiado buenos, como para si quiera pensar que podríais seguir a semejante ser.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a James.

" _ **Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos...O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años.**_

-¡Por Merlín!- Dijo James levantándose de su sitio- ¡Dentro de un mes!

-Ibais a hacer el encantamiento ayer- Murmuró Remus- Pero Peter no pudo, porque "tuvo que hacer unos recados"

-Gracias a Merlín- Dijo Lily horrorizada.

-Juro que me las va a pagar, esa rata cobarde y traidora- Dijo Sirius apretando los puños.

-No tardó ni un mes en traicionar a sus amigos- Dijo Remus pesaroso.

La profesora McGonagall, continuó.

 _ **-Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y...y...**_

 _ **De pronto Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**_

Eso hizo reír a parte del Gran Comedor, aligerando el ambiente.

 _ **-Lo siento- dijo-. Pero es tan triste...pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**_

" _ **Quién-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces...y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto...también trató de matarte a tí. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewett...)**_

-¡No!- Gritó Molly abrazando a sus hermanos, que habían quedado en un estado de incredulidad, y estupefacción.

-Tal vez- Dijo Frank- Esa nota, y este libro, los salvó, tal vez, esa misión a la que iban a ir...iba a ser la última.

Todos contuvieron la respiración con miedo, mientras Molly con Ron en sus brazos agarraba a sus hermanos llorando.

-Tranquila hermanita- Dijo uno de los gemelos sonriendo- A veces da miedo lo que estos libros pueden revelar, y lo que pueden evitar.

-Pero la pregunta es...¿Quién los ha enviado?- preguntó Dumbledore- Continúe por favor profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-Y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**_

 _ **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la luz verde con más claridad de lo que había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**_

-Mi pobre bebé- Murmuró Lily acunándolo.

-Esto me está matando- saltó James- y eso que sólo vamos por el 4º capítulo del primer libro.

-Tranquilo Cornamenta- Dijo Remus- Cuando terminemos todos los libros, arreglaremos las cosas, ya lo verás.

James y Lily, aguantaron un poco por ahora, pero aún temían el resto de los libros.

 _ **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**_

 _ **-Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**_

Sirius le gruñó a Dumbledore y éste sonrió, mirándolo.

-Si va a gruñir cada vez que aparezca mi nombre, señor Black, le sugiero que prepare una poción para el dolor de garganta.

Esto por alguna razón hizo gruñir aún más a Sirius, y hacer sonreír aún más a Dumbledore, y de paso a algunos más.

 _ **-Tonterías- dijo tío Vernon.**_

 _ **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**_

-Si soy sincera- Dijo Alice sonrojada- Yo también había olvidado eso.

En el Gran Comedor, se escucharon algunas risas.

 _ **Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**_

 _ **-Ahora escucha esto, chico- gruñó-: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**_

-¿Cómo que nada que unos buenos golpes no curen?- De nuevo a todos los merodeadores que conocían a Lily les recorrió un escalofrío en cuanto escucharon su suave voz- ¿Curar como si fuese una enfermedad?

James le quitó a Harry, que miraba a su madre atentamente.

-¿¡QUIÉN EN TODO SU SANO JUICIO TRATA DE CURAR ALGO A BASE DE GOLPES!?- Lily se levantó de golpe, y quién, no vio antes el ataque de furia de Lily se quedaron con la boca abierta, observando a la chica pelirroja mientras se volvía cada vez más roja-. ¡DEJA QUE YO NO TE DE UNOS CUANOS GOLPES, PEDAZO DE MORSA CON BIGOTE, CERDO, ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, Y MALDITA MI HERMANA POR PERMITIRLO!- Ni siquiera James se atrevió a taparle la boca, porque había niños delante.-INCULTO, NECIO GORDINFLÓN.

Mientras decía todas esas cosas, hacía aspavientos con las manos, y en una de ellas, tenía la varita que no dejaba de echar chispas amenazadoras.

-Señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore con semblante preocupado- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que a dicho referente al señor Dursley, pero le ruego que se calme, estos hechos futuros, nos son mostrados, para evitar tragedias, ya ha evitado dos- Dijo levantando dos de sus huesudos y largos dedos- Le ruego que se calme, para poder escuchar y evitar más.

-Perdón director, pero es mi niño- Dijo Lily aún roja de furia.

 _ **-Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**_

-¡Cada vez que abre la boca lo detesto mucho más!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus, ambos se miraron y serios asintieron con la cabeza, apuntando varias cosas al ya gastado pergamino, que había pasado de mano en mano.

 _ **-Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos...Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**_

-Ahora el brujo es él- Se mofó Sirius- Tiene clarividencia...¡Pedazo de basura muggle, ese hombre es lo que es!

 _ **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado.**_

-¡Hagrid, eso te está prohibido!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, dejando de leer.

-Lo siento profesora- Dijo Hagrid sonrojado.

-Déjalo Minnie, así alguien le da una lección a esos- Dijo Sirius muy enfadado, cosa que era muy rara en él.

 _ **Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**_

 _ **-Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**_

 _ **Ante el peligro de se alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**_

-No tendrías ni que haberles avisado, Hagrid- Dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _ **-Así está mejor- dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**_

Muchos sonrieron, por el ambiente más ligero que había, después del estallido de furia de Lily Potter.

 _ **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**_

-Lo dicho- Dijo James sonriendo- Igual que Lily.

-¿Algún problema, querido?- Dijo Lily acariciando su varita.

-Emm...No, no, claro que no, amorcito- Dijo James tragando ruidosamente.

Algunas personas en el Gran Comedor, sonrieron, incluso la profesora McGonagall, estiró un poco los labios antes de seguir leyendo.

 _ **-Pero ¿Qué sucedió con Vol...perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**_

 _ **-Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes...Se estaba volviendo más poderoso...¿Por qué se fue?**_

Eso se estaban preguntando varias personas en el Gran Comedor. Sobre todo Malfoy, ¿Cómo es que su señor, el más poderoso de todos los magos, había caído por un niño de apenas un poco más de un año de vida? ¡Tenía que prevenir a su señor!

Snape, estaba callado, con la cara inexpresiva. Así que al final el señor oscuro, no había cumplido la palabra que le dio de no lastimar a Lily. Después de que le dijera la profecía...Pues por él que se pudriera, y que no saliera del agujero, donde fuera que estuviera metido en ese futuro.

 _ **-Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**_

Dumbledore, y muchos otros, reconocieron la "vuelta" de ese "trance": La maldición _**Imperius**_ **.**

 _ **-No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**_

" _ **La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe...Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**_

La profecía, pensaron dos personas en esa sala: La que la había escuchado a escondidas, y la persona a la que había sido dicha personalmente. Lo de la profecía era un secreto, pera todos, excepto para esas dos personas. Y mucho se temía que no iba a ser un secreto mucho tiempo más. Dumbledore, estaba seguro, de que a lo largo de esa lectura de ESOS libros, en algún momento, se hablaría de la profecía.

 _ **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon.**_

Lily miró a su hijo con tristeza, mientras era abrazado protectoramente por James, Lily sonrió quedamente, en ese momento sabía que James necesitaba sostener a su hijo, necesitaba sentirse el padre protector que ella sabía que era, y por ese motivo no le arrebató a Harry para arrullarlo ella misma.

 _ **Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**_

Los merodeadores, miraron a Harry y soltaron varias carcajadas, junto a las risas de los demás.

-Esa es una magnífica idea- Dijo Lily para asombro de todos ¡sonriendo!

 _ **Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**_

De nuevo Lily vio como James abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo.

 _ **-Hagrid- dijo con calma-, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**_

 _ **Para su sorpresa. Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**_

 _ **-No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**_

Muchos asintieron, la mayoría de los niños magos y brujas, les pasaba eso, cuando estaban en una situación comprometida.

 _ **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello...todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquél ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la Boa Constrictor?**_

Muchos comenzaron a reírse recordando el segundo capítulo del libro. Cuando las risas cesaron la profesora McGonagall siguió con la lectura.

 _ **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**_

 _ **-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo Hagrid-. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago...Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**_

 _ **-¿No le hemos dicho que no irá?- dijo con desagrado-. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**_

-¿Darle las gracias?- Saltó Sirius- ¿Acaso le han tratado de acuerdo a esos actos de agradecimiento que piden?

-¿Porquerías?- Dijo Lily- ¿Acaso en un colegio normal se lleva un bastón?

 _ **-Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá- gruñó Hagrid-. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació.**_

James y Sirius se sonrieron, Remus y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco acordándose de el día en el que nació: Sirius y James hicieron una competencia para ver cuál de los dos llegaba antes al ministerio de magia para inscribir a Harry en el colegio.

 _ **-Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**_

 _ **-¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!- gritó tío Vernon.**_

 _ **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**_

-¡No habrás osado!- Chilló la profesora McGonagall, escandalizada- ¡Hagrid, la magia no se usa en muggles, salvo que se estrictamente necesario.

-Lo lamento profesora- Dijo Hagrid sonrojado- Pero aún no he hecho nada, además en mi opinión, era estrictamente necesario.

-Hagrid- Dijo la profesora- Tienes prohibido usar los restos de tu varita.

-Profesora McGonagall- Dijo Dumbledore- No se ha hecho nada aún, ni se hará, así que tranquilícese, y continúe leyendo.

 _ **-¡NUNCA...-bramó- INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**_

 _ **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**_

-¡JA!- Dijo Sirius- Se lo tiene bien merecido.

-Muy bien hecho Hagrid- Dijo James con Harry en brazos que reía.

-Creo que ha sido un escarmiento muy adecuado- Dijo Remus aguantándose la risa.

Lily, simplemente sonrió a Hagrid agradecida.

 _ **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**_

 _ **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**_

 _ **-No debería enfadarme- dijo con pesar-, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**_

Ante esas palabras de un futuro Hagrid, de una dimensión diferente, los merodeadores y todos en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a Malfoy y Snape, sonreían.

 _ **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**_

 _ **-Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts- dijo-. Yo...bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso...Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**_

-Eso está más que justificado, Hagrid- Dijo Sirius sonriendo, y dándole ánimos.

 _ **-¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia?- preguntó Harry.**_

 _ **-Bueno...yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**_

-Tampoco hay que exagerar, Hagrid- Dijo Dumbledore, avergonzado.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le pasaba a Dumbledore? Para él los halagos, no son importantes.

 _ **-¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**_

-¿Sigues sin contestar esa pregunta, Hagrid?- Le dijo Sirius con simpatía.

 _ **-Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana- dijo Hagrid en voz alta-. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**_

-Por lo visto, si- Dijo Remus, mirando a Hagrid con una ceja levantada.

El semigigante desvió la cara sonrojado.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar- Dijo quedamente.

 _ **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry.**_

Lily miró a Hagrid agradecida por que le diera su abrigo para calentarle.

Hagrid hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

 _ **-Puedes taparte con esto- dijo-. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en el bolsillo.**_

-Es el final del capítulo- Dijo McGonagall.

-Bine- Sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Quién quiere seguir leyendo?

-Yo- Dijo Molly colocando a Ron en brazos de Arthur, y cogiendo el libro que McGonagall le pasaba.

Antes de que abriera la boca siquiera, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entró una confundida Narcissa Malfoy con un tranquilo y dormido Draco en brazos.

Dumbledore, se atusó la barba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cissy?- Preguntó Lucius levantándose y ayudándola con Draco.

-No lo sé- Dijo Narcissa- De repente Dobby me dio esto- Narcissa le entregó un papel que Lucius leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjeme adivinar señor Malfoy- Dijo Dumbledore- Dice lo mismo que todas las anteriores.

Malfoy asintió con un gesto seco.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó preocupada Narcissa mirando a su alrededor.

-Luego te lo explico- Dijo Lucius- Sólo te diré que se trata de leer unos extraños libros del futuro.

-¿Libros del futuro? ¿Sobre quién?- Narcissa estaba cada vez más confundida.

-Harry Potter- Dijo simplemente Lucius.

Narcissa, buscó con la mirada a los dueños de ese apellido, los encontró rápidamente, ya que no había demasiada gente en esa estancia tan grande.

-Creo que hay demasiados niños sueltos- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo con la barba morada y con purpurina.

-¡Fred, George!- Chilló Molly escandalizada ¿En qué momento se les habían escapado?- Por Merlín ¡Lo siento muchísimo, profesor!- En menos de medio minuto los gemelos estaban de vuelta agarrados por un malhumorado Bill.

-No se preocupe querida señora Weasley- Se volvió él mismo la barba a como estaba antes, bajo las miradas divertidas y las risas de todos- Pero como a he dicho antes, creo que hay demasiados niños por aquí.

Hizo un ademán con la varita y apareció un cuarto hecho como de cristal con un montón de juguetes y colores llamativos.

-Creo que es hora de que todos los menores de 11 años se queden jugando- había varios silloncitos, sillas y mesas con un montón de cosas llamativas, para que se entretuvieran, y también había un parque muy grande para los bebés.

Los padres de todos, los llevaron ahí, enseguida se desperdigaron por la habitación a jugar, pero no se escuchaba nada.

-Esto está mucho mejor- Dijo Dumbledore- Nosotros no los escuchamos, y ellos no nos escuchan, pero vemos todo lo que están haciendo. Bien, continúe querida señora Weasley.

-Capítulo cinco- dijo Molly aclarándose la garganta- _**El callejón Diagón.**_

 **NOTA:** Bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero al menos unos reviews, nada más que para subirme un poco el ánimo, nos vemos la semana que viene. Besos y muchas gracias.

 **Saekihime1.**


	6. El callejón Diagón

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5.**

 **EL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN.**

- _Capítulo cinco- dijo Molly aclarándose la garganta-_ _**El callejón Diagón.**_

Todos se removieron inquietos, llenos de expectación. A todos les había impresionado el callejón Diagón la primera vez que lo habían visitado.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo describe Harry el callejón Diagón- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

Lily, James y Sirius le miraron interrogantes.

-¿Enserio? ¿No se ha percatado nadie, de cómo describe Harry todas las cosas? Tiene tanto detalle, que si no lo conociera, me lo imaginaría perfectamente.

-Es que mi hijo es muy talentoso- Se mofó James. Lily casi podía ver la nariz agrandada por el orgullo, de tanto que la levantaba.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Dumbledore- Molly, puedes comenzar.

 _ **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**_

" _ **Ha sido un sueño- se dijo con firmeza-. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena".**_

-Ni siquiera recuerda que ya no duerme en la maldita alacena- Se quejó James mirando hacia la habitación transparente e insonorizada, dónde el bebé Harry y el bebé Ron jugaban juntos con algunos juguetes, dentro del parquito.

-Tendrá la habitación más grande que un niño pueda desear- Dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**_

" _ **Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta", pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**_

-A partir de ahora mi niño no tendrá sueños bonitos- Dijo Lily- Tendrá realidades aún mejores que sus sueños.

-Yo quiero saber ¿Dónde estoy?- Todo el Gran Comedor puso los ojos en blanco o los rodó, cansados ya de escuchar esa pregunta por parte de Sirius- Me da igual que Dumbledore, me haya prohibido ver a mi ahijado, pero hubiese encontrado una manera de verle y estar comunicado con él.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Narcissa en un susurro a su marido.

-En la cena leerás el principio del libro querida, con eso debería bastar- Le respondió Lucius.

 _ **Toc. Toc. Toc.**_

 _ **-Está bien- rezongó Harry-. Ya me levanto.**_

 _ **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**_

Muchos de los que estaban suscritos al profeta recibían el periódico de esa forma, a veces llegaba a ser muy molesto, porque eran muy impacientes, y tenías que dejar lo que estuvieses haciendo para coger el periódico y pagarlas.

 _ **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**_

-También es muy gracioso, las comparaciones que hace- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

 _ **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**_

Eso era lo que todos sabían pesarosos, ese era el inconveniente, tenías que tenerlo todo preparado, para atenderlas enseguida.

 _ **-No hagas eso.**_

Los merodeadores y Lily gruñeron.

 _ **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**_

 _ **-¡Hagrid!- dijo Harry en voz alta-. Aquí hay una lechuza...**_

 _ **-Págala-gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**_

-Como para encontrar algo en todos esos bolsillos, Hagrid- Dijo Sirius bromeando.

-Si tienes, lechuzas y lirones, no creo que se conveniente que Harry metiese la mano en alguno de esos bolsillos- Dijo Lily un poco molesta.

 _ **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**_

 _ **-Dale cinco Knuts- dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**_

 _ **-¿Knuts?**_

-Jum, ni siquiera sabe lo que es un Knuts- Dijo con desprecio Malfoy.

-Te aseguro que tú estarías en su misma situación si se tratase de dinero muggle, o ¿Acaso sabes lo que es un penique?- Se enfadó Lily, haciendo callar a Malfoy- Me lo imaginaba. Y no hablemos de monedas de otros países.

-Te lo mereces Malfoy- Dijo Sirius ceñudo- Una lección de humildad no te vendría nada mal.

-Basta- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, sintiendo que regresaban a los días de colegio de los merodeadores y Malfoy.

-Continúe Molly- Dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillando.

 _ **-Esas pequeñas de bronce.**_

 _ **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**_

-Al menos sabe contar- Dijo Narcissa con la nariz arrugada.

-Tiene 11 años no 1- Dijo Lily un poco más enfadada.

-Cissy- Dijo Malfoy- Será mejor que esperes a leer el libro para criticar, hay unos muggles bastante más estúpidos.

-Inferiores- Dijo ella arrugando aún más su refinada nariz.

-En este caso ellos- Dijo Lily- No todos son así.

-Pero estos nos colman la paciencia- Dijo James con el ceño arrugado- Será mejor que no hablen mucho señores Malfoy.

 _ **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**_

 _ **-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**_

 _ **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**_

-Otra sorprendente comparación de: Felicidad y tristeza.- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Sin duda el pobre de Harry no sabe que los Potter son dueños de muchos, muchos, muchos, millones de Galeones

 _ **-Mm...¿Hagrid?**_

 _ **-¿Sí?- dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza-. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**_

-¡Claro que no!- Se escandalizó James- Tenemos una cámara preparada para los gastos escolares de Harry.

-Desde que estaba embarazada- Dijo Lily- Comenzamos a hacer los trámites para pasar, dinero a una cámara para sus gastos escolares.

 _ **-Pero su casa fue destruida...**_

 _ **-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **-¿Los magos tienen bancos?**_

-¡Pues claro que sí!- se rió Sirius- Aunque es sólo uno, es el más seguro de todos los bancos que existen en la tierra.

 _ **-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**_

 _ **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**_

 _ **-¿Gnomos?**_

 _ **-Ajá...Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**_

-Me parece que no debiste decir eso, Hagrid- Le sonrió el director Dumbledore.

-Lo siento director- Murmuró Hagrid.

 _ **-Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.- Hagrid se irguió con orgullo-. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes.**_

-Eso de utilizar...Suena muy mal, Hagrid- Dijo Dumbledore pensativo- Dí más bien que cuento contigo para esas cosas.

-Sí profesor- Dijo Hagrid sonrojado.

 _ **-Buscarte a tí...sacar cosas de Gringotts...él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**_

 _ **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol.**_

-Qué romántico- Sonrió Alice contenta.

 _ **El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**_

 _ **-Volando- dijo Hagrid.**_

 _ **-¿Volando?**_

 _ **-Sí...pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**_

La profesora McGonagall, asintió con la cabeza conforme con la decisión del semigigante.

-Vamos Minnie, estoy seguro de que Harry querría ver magia- Dijo Sirius- Además, se te vuelve a repetir que se lo merecían.

-No tiente su suerte señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Deje de llamarme por ese ridículo mote de una buena vez.

 _ **Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**_

-Seguramente piensa que puede volar sin escoba ni nada- Dijo Remus- Como no sabe casi nada del mundo mágico.

-Es lo más seguro- Se lamentó Lily, mirando tristemente a su bebé, jugando con el de Molly.

 _ **-Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar- dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo-. Si yo...apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿Te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**_

-¡Hagrid!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo bajar la cabeza a Hagrid.

-Lo siento profesora- Murmuró Hagrid.

-Vamos Minerva- Dijo Dumbledore- Estoy seguro de que Hagrid, sólo pensó que eso era lo mejor.

-No lo sabemos Albus- Dijo McGonagall con los labios muy apretados- Eso no ha ocurrido aún.

-Pero no es que sea demasiado peligroso, están en mitad de la nada, nadie los ve- Se quejó James.

 _ **-Por supuesto que no- respondió Harry, deseoso de ver mas magia.**_

-¿Ve profesora?- Dijo Remus, para sorpresa de todos- Harry está "deseoso" de ver más magia. Creo que por eso en su momento Dumbledore, no le hubiera dicho nada.

 _ **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts?-preguntó Harry.**_

-Por toda clase de cosas- Dijo Bill que estaba pensando en trabajar en Gringotts- Hechizos, maldiciones, gnomos...- E hizo un ademán con la mano, como que aún había más.

 _ **-Hechizos...encantamientos-dijo Hagrid, desdoblando el periódico mientras hablaba-...Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**_

Muchos en el Gran Comedor se estremecieron, definitivamente, era terrorífico ir a robar a Gringotts.

 _ **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**_

-Y las que le quedan- Dijo Lily pensando en todas las que ella tenía cuando llegó a Hogwarts, sus casas, montones de hechizos...y criaturas mágicas.

 _ **-El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre- murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**_

 _ **-¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**_

-Como esa por ejemplo- Sonrió Lily- Tengo ganas ya de que valla a Hogwarts.

-Todos tenemos ganas de que valla- Dijo James sonriendo también.

 _ **-Por supuesto- respondió Hagrid-. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo.**_

Dumbledore, asintió, nunca dejaría a su querido Hogwarts por semejante cargo burocrático.

-Como siempre el Ministerio de Magia, no cambia, ni siquiera después de tantos años- Dijo Arthur pesarosamente.

 _ **-Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**_

-¿Cada mañana?- Exclamó Sirius- Sí que es chapucero.

 _ **-Pero ¿Qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**_

 _ **-Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

-Todos querrían soluciones mágicas- Dijeron los merodeadores, algo que llevaban toda la vida repitiéndoles hasta la saciedad.

 _ **-¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**_

-Eso es según la opinión de cada quién- Dijo Malfoy- Los muggles tendrían que servirnos.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Dijo Sirius- Estamos bien como estamos, y los muggles no son Elfos domésticos ¿De verdad crees que se quedarían tranquilos sirviéndonos? ¿Crees que ellos mismos se castigarían si hiciesen algo mal?

-La magia serviría para someterlos, con un sólo hechizo podríamos matarlos- Dijo Malfoy en sus trece.

-Más a mi favor- Dijo Sirius- ¿Crees que se quedarían quietos para que los matasen? Los muggles también tienen armas mortales, como ya se vio.

-Basta- Dijo Dumbledore- La sociedad mágica, vive en armonía con la muggle, porque los dejamos estar, y ellos nos dejan estar. Así de simple.

-Pero subyugados- Dijo Malfoy levantado.

-¿En qué sentido, señor Malfoy?- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿Acaso hay esclavos magos?

Malfoy no contestó.

-Entonces no estamos subyugados de ninguna manera, cada uno vive su vida como le apetezca, ahora siéntese y escuche- Dijo la profesora muy enfadada.

-Así se habla Minnie- Dijo Sirius, haciendo que la profesora McGonagall, sonriera imperceptiblemente.

Molly se volvió a aclarar la garganta con nerviosismo.

 _ **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**_

 _ **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**_

 _ **-¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que los muggles inventan, ¿Verdad?**_

-Esas cosas, son las que, en realidad, ponen en peligro que estemos ocultos o no- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Pero no sólo él, sino que de forma extraña todos nosotros tendemos a mirar de manera extraña todo lo que no conocemos.

-¿Y Malfoy decía que mi niño ni siquiera conocía la moneda?- Preguntó Lily ofendida- Los magos y brujas se creen tan superiores, que no saben ni la mitad de cosas maravillosas que han inventado los muggles para hacer más fácil su vida, sin necesidad de la magia, de la cuál abusamos sin contemplaciones.

 _ **-Hagrid- dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo-, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**_

 _ **-Bueno, eso dicen- respondió Hagrid-. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**_

-Ha, Hagrid le gustaría tener muchas criaturas peligrosas, ¿Verdad, Hagrid?- Sonrió Sirius.

Hagrid se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

-Pues yo pienso que si hay dragones encerrados allí abajo- Dijo Charlie enfadado- Es maltrato animal, crueldad, abominación ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín viviría ese pobre?

 _ **-¿Te gustaría tener uno?**_

 _ **-Quiero uno desde que era niño...Ya estamos.**_

-Yo también quiero uno desde que era un niño, Hagrid- Dijo Charlie- Aún lo sigo queriendo.

Charlie miró con esperanza a su madre, que lo ignoró a propósito y siguió leyendo.

 _ **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía "el dinero muggle", como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**_

Lily miró con superioridad a Malfoy, que evitó su mirada enfadado.

 _ **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**_

-Realmente si fija en todo- Dijo Hagrid sonrojado.

Las risas en el Gran Comedor florecieron, como flores en primavera.

 _ **-¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry?- preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**_

 _ **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**_

 _ **-Bien- dijo Hagrid-. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**_

 _ **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**_

Los merodeadores y Lily, estaban emocionados, por ir descubriendo lo que Harry, sentía y pensaba la primera vez que recibiera su carta, la primera vez que la leyera, la primera vez que visitara Gringotts, y el callejón Diagón, la primera vez que viera Hogwarts...Que a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, sonreían de emoción.

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA.**_

 _ **UNIFORME:**_

 _ **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

 _ **-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**_

 _ **-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**_

 _ **-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**_

 _ **-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**_

 _ **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre).**_

 _ **LIBROS:**_

 _ **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

 _ **-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**_

 _ **-Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**_

 _ **-Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**_

 _ **-Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**_

 _ **-Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**_

 _ **-Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**_

 _ **-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**_

 _ **-Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**_

 _ **RESTO DEL EQUIPO.**_

 _ **1 Varita.**_

 _ **1 Caldero (Peltre, medida 2).**_

 _ **1 Juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

 _ **1 Telescopio.**_

 _ **1 Balanza de latón.**_

 _ **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**_

 _ **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**_

 _ **-¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres?- se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**_

 _ **-Sí, si sabes dónde ir- respondió Hagrid.**_

-El Caldero Chorreante- Dijo James sonriendo, y haciendo sonreír a la mayoría.

 _ **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**_

-Es normal- Dijo Lily- Si uno se acostumbra a viajar por traslador, aparición, o por la red Flú, es lógico que los trenes te parezcan lentos.

 _ **-No sé cómo se los muggles se las arreglan sin magia- comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**_

-Cómo ya dije antes- Dijo Lily- Creo que abusamos de sobremanera de la magia.

-Yo no lo creo- Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Ah, no?- Lily lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Te parece normal que si uno está demasiado cansado, o es demasiado vago como para coger un libro de manera normal, tenga que utilizar el Accio? ¿O, que para cocinar un simple huevo, se tenga que hacer con magia? ¿O para limpiar? A mí, eso me parece que es abusar de la magia.

-Para eso están los Elfos Domésticos- Dijo Malfoy sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Claro y los muggles pueden tener Elfos Domésticos ¿No?- Dijo irónicamente Lily- Ah, no, que eso incluso algunas familias de magos no pueden tener.

-Déjalo ya, Malfoy- Dijo James- Nada de lo que digas tiene sentido para Lily, ni para ninguno de nosotros, los muggles son muggles, y hacen cosas de muggles, y los magos son magos y, hacen cosas de magos. Punto, no hay nada más que decir.

-Continúa leyendo Molly- Dijo Dumbledore, intuyendo que se venía un debate que durante siglos se ha llevado a cabo y aún no tenía solución.

 _ **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él.**_

-¡Ja!- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Eso es muy sabio, si no quieres perderle de vista y que te aplasten.

 _ **Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterrados debajo de ellos?**_

-Dalo por seguro- Dijo Bill sonriendo.

 _ **¿Habría allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?**_

-Y mucho más- Dijo Sirius sonriendo igual que Bill.

 _ **¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**_

-No son tan inteligentes como para eso- Gruñó James.

 _ **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado.**_

-Eso también- Añadió James a su anterior frase.

 _ **Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**_

Hagrid infló en pecho con orgullo.

Lily y los merodeadores, lo miraron con gratitud.

 _ **-Es aquí- dijo Hagrid deteniéndose-. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**_

 _ **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**_

Muchos sonrieron y asintieron con la descripción.

 _ **Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tiendo de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante.**_

-Es un hechizo- Murmuró Lily más para ella, que para los demás, pero eso no evitó que la escucharan en el silencio de la sala y muchos asintieran de acuerdo con ella.

 _ **En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**_

-Es muy perceptivo- Dijo Remus.

Dumbledore, se estaba atusando la barba. Ciertamente era muy observador y despierto, podría llegar muy lejos con el entrenamiento adecuado.

 _ **Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón tomando copitas de jerez.**_

-Es, muy observador, pero esto es demasiado- Dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo sabía que era jerez?

Muchos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Por el tamaño del vaso?- Se aventuró Remus.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-También se toman chupitos de varios licores y alcoholes, en esos vasos.

-No me quiero imaginar cómo sabes eso- Dijo Lily ceñuda.

 _ **Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.**_

-¿Una nuez...?- James no pudo terminar de decir eso puesto que su misma risa lo había interrumpido.

-¡Blanda!- Terminó por él Sirius casi doblado por la mitad, de la risa.

 _ **El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid.**_

-¡Umm! ¿Por qué será?- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

Hagrid bajó la cabeza avergonzado, la verdad era que disfrutaba de una buena tarde...Y noche de bebida y compañía en el Caldero Chorreante de vez en cuando...Bueno, tal vez, no tan de vez en cuando.

 _ **Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**_

 _ **-¿Lo de siempre Hagrid?**_

-¡Espero que no hayas bebido delante del niño!- Dijeron Molly, Lily y la profesora McGonagall a la vez.

Haciendo que un hombre tan grande como Hagrid se encogiera en su sillón como una cría de gato asustada.

 _ **-No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts- respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**_

 _ **-Buen Dios- dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry-. ¿Es éste...puede ser...?**_

-Oh, no- Murmuró Lily, mirando con tristeza a su feliz bebé que jugaba tranquilamente- Ahora va a venir el caos.

 _ **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**_

-La calma que precede a la tempestad- Dijo Remus cerrando los ojos triste, aún le dolía pensar que estuvieron a punto de morir sus amigos, si esos libros no hubiesen aparecido en el momento justo. No quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado, si se hubiese hecho el encantamiento Fidelio cuando estaba previsto...Peter...esa maldita rata de pacotilla, cobarde, traidora. Le dolía tanto que Peter los hubiera traicionado, casi tanto como a James. Si volvía a ver a Peter, no sabía que podía llegar a hacer. Su lobo interior se revolvía furioso, contra los Dursley, y contra Peter.

 _ **-Válgame Dios- susurró el cantinero-. Harry Potter...todo un honor.**_

 _ **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**_

-Eso es un poco exagerado- Murmuró Snape. Luego después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho miró a Malfoy, pero no le estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba tratando de explicarle a Narcissa lo que se había perdido del libro, antes de que lo leyera, mientras cenaban. Snape suspiró aliviado.

-No me agrada que sea famoso por nuestra muerte, ni por su cicatriz- Murmuró Lily apoyándose en James abatida.

-Tranquila Lils, ahora que sabemos esto, no vamos a dejar que pase. Crecerá como un niño normal...Un poco famoso por ser hijo de un merodeador, pero dentro de lo razonable- Sonrió James con un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily.

Esto hizo sonreír a Lily, y tranquilizarla algo, al saber que el ego de James y su arrogancia, eran las mismas de siempre.

 _ **-Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**_

 _ **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid, estaba radiante.**_

-Debería de ser así- Dijo James- Ya que acompañas al hijo de gran James Potter.

 _ **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**_

 _ **-Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**_

 _ **-Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**_

 _ **-Siempre quise estrechar tu mano...estoy muy complacido.**_

 _ **-Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**_

-No pensé que fuera hasta esos extremos- Dijo Lily sorprendida.

-La verdad es que es algo sorprendente- Dijo Dumbledore, complacido.

-Pero pienso que eso es contraproducente para un niño- Dijo Molly, dejando de leer un momento.

-Yo también- Dijo Alice- Imaginaos, el caos a su alrededor, cada vez que fuera a un sitio.

-Y su vida nunca será tranquila- Dijo Frank- Todo el tiempo siendo asediado por otras personas, mientras intenta hacer su vida cotidiana.

-Eso me preocupa- Dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza.

James, se cansó de decirle a Lily que eso no iba a pasar, así que la dejó estar. No era tonta en absoluto, ya se daría cuenta.

 _ **-¡Yo lo he visto antes!- dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción-. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**_

 _ **-¡Me recuerda!- gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos-. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**_

-¡Por supuesto que se acordaría!- Dijo Lily cruzando los brazos enfadada- Prácticamente fue una de las únicas personas que había conocido Harry.

 _ **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**_

 _ **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**_

 _ **-¡Profesor Quirrell!- dijo Hagrid-. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**_

-¿Un joven con un tic en el ojo- Dijo Sirius elevando una ceja- Creo, Dumbledore, que has bajado el nivel de exigencia en un profesor ¿No?

-No juzgue por las apariencias, señor Black- dijo el director tranquilamente, haciendo una seña a Molly para que continuara leyendo.

 _ **-P-P-Potter- tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry.**_

-¿Tartamudo?- Sirius parecía no creérselo- Dumbledore, no creo que se entienda muy bien la lección si la da alguien que no puede hablar bien, será muy difícil, de todas formas ¿No hay una poción para curar la tartamudez?

-Sirius basta- Dijo Lily- ¿A quién le importa Quirrell?

 _ **-N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**_

-Es muy exasperante- murmuró Sirius, ya que no podía decirlo en voz alta, porque a la gente le daba igual. Pero él personalmente no confiaba en un profesor, que fuera así, ni tampoco lo respetaría ¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore.

 _ **-¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**_

 _ **-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras- murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello-.**_

¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?, pensó Sirius, ahora menos confiaría en ese profesor, si parecía que le tenía miedo ¿Cómo iba a dar la clase?

 _ **-N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿Verdad, P-Potter?- soltó una risa nerviosa-. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros.- Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**_

Lo que Sirius se temía.

-Ahora si que estoy con Canuto- Dijo James arrugando el ceño- ¿Cómo va a dar alguien una clase, a la que le tiene miedo?

-Tal vez sólo sea a los vampiros- Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **Pero los demás no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**_

 _ **-Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**_

-Al fin- Dijeron muchos. Tenían ganas de saber cómo Harry, con su nivel de detallismo, describía el callejón Diagón.

 _ **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**_

-Otra medida por si las demás no funcionan- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry.**_

 _ **-Te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**_

-¿Y sigue dando clases?- Se sorprendió Sirius.

-Canuto- Dijo James- Cualquiera que no te conociera, pensaría que eres un poco...umm...-James no encontraba la palabra.

-¿Racista?- Lo ayudó Lily.

-¿Racista? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez, Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es lo que Malfoy hace con los muggles- Dijo para ponerlo en términos sencillos- Básicamente, se cree superior, los infravalora, los critica, los insulta y los odia.

-No es eso- Dijo Sirius- Es que, haber, ¿Tu querrías que te enseñara alguien que le tiene miedo a su propia asignatura? ¿Que te fuera imposible entender lo que te está diciendo? Yo personalmente, no confiaría en que lo que dijera ese profesor iba a funcionar. Si hasta él le tiene miedo, ¿qué se supone que tienen que pensar y sentir los alumnos a los que él les de clases? No sé, si fuera pociones, o Historia de la Magia, bueno vale, pero ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Yo no me fio y punto.

-Bueno si lo pones así, es cierto que da mucha desconfianza- Dijo Lily dándole el punto.

 _ **-¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**_

 _ **-Oh, si. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas...Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera...Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**_

-¿Veis? Lo que yo os digo- Dijo Sirius- Yo no me fiaría de ese profesor un pelo. Y mucho menos de lo que me enseñara...O al menos de lo que me intentara enseñar.

 _ **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**_

 _ **-Tres arriba...dos horizontales...-murmuraba-. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.**_

-¡Qué emocionada estoy!- Exclamó Lily- La primera visita de Harry, al callejón Diagón.

 _ **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**_

 _ **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**_

-Hasta ahora es bastante acertado y detallado- Dijo Remus complacido.

-Es, sin duda, un chico muy observador- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo como siempre.

 _ **-Bienvenido- dijo Hagrid- al callejón Diagón.**_

 _ **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**_

-Todos nos asombramos la primera vez- Asintió Remus sonriendo.

 _ **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. "Calderos- Todos los tamaños- Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata- Automáticos- Plegables", decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**_

 _ **-Sí, vas a necesitar uno- dijo Hagrid- pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**_

-Esa sin duda es una buena idea- Sonrió James- No puedes estar en el callejón Diagón, sin dinero.

-Y no puedes marcharte sin comprar nada- Le siguió Sirius.

-Aunque no lo necesites- Terminó Remus.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas, todos sabían que tenían razón.

 _ **Harry deseó tener ocho pares de ojos más.**_

-Cómo todos la primera vez- Dijo Arthur sonriendo con diversión.

 _ **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: "Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos..."**_

-De hecho, eso es demasiado barato- Dijo Malfoy- Teniendo en cuenta lo que cuesta matar un dragón.

Charlie lo miró muy mal, no porque dijera que era barato, él amaba a las criaturas mágicas y aún más a los dragones y, cualquier mención de dañarlos, o torturarlos, le sentaba muy mal.

 _ **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: " El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco". Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas.**_

-¡Quiddich!- Gritaron Sirius y James.

Lily rodó los ojos, cada vez que se mencionaba una escoba, esa era la primera palabra en la que pensaban.

" _ **Mirad- oyó Harry que decía uno-, la nueva Nimbus 2000, la más veloz". Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos de pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**_

-Definitivamente, con esa descripción, cierro los ojos y parece como si estuviera allí- Dijo Remus contento.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron, con asombro.

 _ **-Gringotts- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**_

 _ **-Sí, eso es un gnomo- dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.**_

-Creo que Harry ha tenido que poner una cara extraña, para que Hagrid supiera lo que estaba pensando- Sonrió James.

-Le enseñaré, que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a otras personas, o a otros seres mágicos- Dijo Lily ceñuda.

 _ **El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó.**_

-Se fija hasta en las formas de la barba, los dedos y los pies- Dijo Sirius impresionado.

 _ **Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**_

 **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

 **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

 **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

 **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

 **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

 **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

 **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

 **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

Muchos en el Gran Comedor, temblaron al pensar lo que les podía pasar.

-Definitivamente nadie se platea robar Gringotts- Dijo Remus.

-Un loco nada más- Dijo Sirius- Tal vez podría entrar, pero no salir.

 _ **-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí- dijo Hagrid.**_

 _ **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.**_

Lily estaba muy impresionada con su hijo, con once años, se fijaba en todo. Ella podía jactarse de que era muy observadora, pero al compararse con su hijo, tal vez no lo era tanto.

 _ **Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para cortarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**_

 _ **-Buenos días- dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado-. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**_

 _ **-¿Tiene su llave, señor?**_

 _ **-La tengo por aquí- dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**_

-Hagrid- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Deberías de guardar la comida del perro en su sitio, no en tus bolsillos, y por Merlín, ¿Alguna vez vacías los bolsillos?

-Lo siento profesora- Dijo Hagrid, rojo como un tomate, aunque agradecía tener la barba tan tupida como la tenía.

 _ **Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes carbones brillantes.**_

 _ **-Aquí está- dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**_

 _ **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**_

-Estos gnomos son tan desconfiados- Dijo Bill frunciendo la nariz- Es algo que no me agrada, no todos son tramposos.

-Hay un dicho muggle que dice "No todos son de su misma condición"- Dijo Lily.

-¿Qué significa?- Le preguntó Bill.

-Que se piensan que todos son de su misma condición, así que examinan todo con minuciosidad, aunque también está el refrán más conocido: "Piensa mal y acertarás"

-Ese sí que lo entiendo- Dijo Bill- Pero no todos son ladrones o tramposos.

-No, pero trabajan en un banco, en el único banco que hay- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

Bill se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza haciendo que James levantase una ceja sonriendo.

 _ **-Parece estar todo en orden.**_

 _ **-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia-. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**_

-Nunca he oído que nadie haya ido a una cámara tan al fondo- Dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**_

 _ **-Muy bien- dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid-. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras.**_

 _ **¡Griphook!**_

-No tengo ni idea de cuanto pueden vivir los gnomos- Dijo Sirius- Pero ese fue el mismo que me acompañó a mí a la cámara.

 _ **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece?- preguntó Harry.**_

TODOS rieron, y digo todos.

-Harry en un poco inocente- Sonrió Remus- Si es lo-que-usted-sabe, no es algo que se pueda decir delante de nadie.

-Me imagino que es la piedra filosofal- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Ya que ese es el título del libro.

-Para la próxima no quiero saber los títulos- Dijo Sirius- Quitan todo el misterio.

-Creo que el señor Black, tiene razón- Sonrió Dumbledore. Hizo un pequeño movimiento de varita, y todos los títulos de los libros, menos el nombre de Harry y los números para que supieran qué libro seguía se borraron.

-Continúa Molly- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, después de que la gran mayoría de los del Gran Comedor consiguieran cerrar la boca.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- Preguntó Lily- ¿Por qué no se ha hecho con los libros de la sección prohibida?

-No es mi derecho quitar los títulos de los libros educativos- Dijo Dumbledore- Por muy oscuros que sean.

-Esos libros no son educativos, son problemáticos- Dijo Lily enfadada.

-Continúe señora Weasley- Dijo Dumbledore, ignorando a Lily.

 _ **-No te lo puedo decir- dijo misteriosamente Hagrid-. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**_

 _ **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**_

-Podrían hacer los carros un poco más grandes- Se quejó Hagrid, removiendo su barba.

 _ **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**_

-Yo una vez también traté de recordar el camino- Dijo Sirius con los ojos brillando de diversión- Lo que logré con eso fue marearme.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas nuevamente.

 _ **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**_

-Nunca he sabido la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita- Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-La estalagmita tiene una eme- Dijo Hagrid haciendo reír al Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Nunca lo he sabido- gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro-.¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**_

 _ **-Las estalagmitas tienen una eme- dijo Hagrid-.**_

-Por lo visto tienes la misma respuesta 11 años después- Sonrió Sirius, haciendo sonrojar a Hagrid.

-Y Harry se parece demasiado a James- Dijo Lily sonriendo y haciendo que James sacara pecho de orgulloso padre.

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo James- Tiene sangre merodeadora.

 _ **-Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**_

 _ **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**_

-Creo que eso nos pasa a la mayoría Hagrid- Dijo Frank- No te preocupes.

 _ **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**_

-Umm- Dijo James poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- Creo que deberíamos añadir, algo más de dinero.

-Ya hay suficiente James- Dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

-¿Y si necesita alguna escoba?- Preguntó James mirándola implorante.

-Hay suficiente, James- Dijo Lily ya con voz cansada, seguramente que habrían discutido ese tema muchas veces más, aparte de esa.

-Pero ¿Y si juega a Quiddich?- Dijo James de nuevo.

-¡James, hay suficiente!- Exclamó Lily ya de verdad cansada.

-De acuerdo- Gruñó James con los brazos cruzados.

 _ **-Todo tuyo- dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**_

 _ **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿ Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**_

-¿¡Cuánto les costaba mantenerlo!?- Se exaltó Lily- ¿¡Mantenerlo cómo!? ¿¡A base de golpes!? ¿¡Encerrándolo en la alacena, teniendo otro curato!? ¿¡Dándole la ropa vieja de su hijo!? ¿¡Dejándolo en la casa de una vecina, mientras ellos se iban a divertir!? ¿¡Sin regalos de ningún tipo!?

-Lils, cielo- Dijo James- Eso no pasará.

-Tienes razón- Se calmó un poco Lily, mirando hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hijo, ahora medio dormido al lado del bebé pelirrojo ya dormido del todo.

 _ **Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**_

 _ **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**_

 _ **-Las de oro son galeones- explicó-. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para tí.- Se volvió hacia Griphook-. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**_

-Una sola velocidad- Dijo Frank con cara amargada- Pero a mí me pareció que después de eso íbamos más rápido aún.

Hubo algunas risas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Una sola velocidad- contestó Griphook.**_

 _ **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó cogiéndolo del cuello.**_

Lily miró agradecida a Hagrid ¡Podría haberse matado!

Hagrid se sonrojó de nuevo.

 _ **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**_

-Así que es una de esas, especiales- Dijo Sirius- Mi familia tiene algunas así- Se encogió de hombros- Estoy seguro de que ahí, es dónde está la piedra filosofal esa.

Los murmullos se sucedieron por el Gran Comedor, ya inquietos por saber que más había en esa cámara.

 _ **-Un paso atrás- dijo Griphook, dándose importancia.**_

-Odio cuando se dan aires de superioridad- Dijo Sirius- Son incluso más desagradables que de costumbre, cuando hacen eso.

 _ **Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció-. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado- añadió.**_

 _ **-¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro?- quiso saber Harry.**_

Todos temblaron ante la pregunta de Harry.

-Nadie quiere saber eso- Se quejó Sirius.

-Me parece bien que Harry haga preguntas- Dijo Remus, evitando casi por poco un escalofrío por la espalda- Pero hay ciertas preguntas que no se deben hacer.

-Creo que es una pregunta muy válida- Dijo Lily subiendo la cabeza orgullosa.

 _ **-Más o menos cada diez años- dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**_

-¿Ves?- Dijo Sirius señalando al libro- ¡Diez años! Nadie quería saber eso. Además dice que sonrió ¡Malignamente! De verdad que esos gnomos dan muy malas vibraciones.

-Eres un poco exagerado Sirius- Dijo Lily- Si uno no va a robar nada, no tiene que preocuparse, bueno miran cada diez años. ¿Y qué? Si no vas a robar nada te dará igual, cada cuanto miren si hay alguien dentro.

 _ **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo.**_

-Que decepción- Se quejó Charlie- Creía que habría oro, y como dijo Harry, Joyas fabulosas, o artefactos mágicos y raros, pero nada de nada, sólo la piedra filosofal.

-La piedra filosofal, es bastante importante Charlie- Dijo el director con voz entre seria y divertida- Si cayera en malas manos, te aseguro que no te gustaría para nada lo que pasaría.

A Charlie se le pusieron hasta las orejas coloradas.

 _ **A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**_

-Ahora le parece mejor no preguntar- Dijo Sirius con expresión de niño pequeño.

 _ **-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada- dijo Hagrid.**_

Ante la mirada amenazadora de Lily, Hagrid intentó explicarse.

-Siempre me mareo en esos carros, y entran bichos en la boca si la abres mucho- Dijo Hagrid- Es desagradable.

Eso pareció conformar a Lily.

 _ **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás**_

-Más que decir cuántos galeones hay en una libra- Dijo Arthur- Debería de decir cuántas libras hay en un galeón.

Muchos rieron.

 _ **-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme- dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones-. Oye, Harry, ¿Te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. -Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**_

-Yo me sentía emocionado- Dijo James.

-Yo sí que me sentía nerviosa- Dijo Lily.

-Tal vez eso sea para los hijos de los muggles- Pensó Remus- Es posible que los que nunca hayan oído hablar de Hogwarts, se sientan así, mientras que los que hemos crecido escuchando cosas sobre el colegio, nos sentimos emocionados.

-Es posible- Reflexionó Lily.

 _ **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**_

 _ **-¿Hogwarts, guapo?- dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí...En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**_

-Puede que haga su primer amigo- Dijo emocionado James.

-Creo que su primer amigo es Ronald Weasley- Dijo Lily sonriendo, mientras señalaba a los dos niños durmiendo imperturbables, mientras los demás jugaban, y parecía que lo hacían a gritos.

Las risas se extendieron por el Gran Comedor, mientras los padres miraban con ternura a los niños.

Narcissa miraba a Draco igualmente orgullosa, pero disimuladamente.

 _ **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**_

-A veces se explica en cosas que realmente no tienen mucha importancia- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Pero eso hace que nos lo imaginemos mejor- Dijo después de recibir, cierta mirada, de cierta pelirroja, madre del chico.

 _ **-Hola- dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?**_

 _ **-Sí- respondió Harry.**_

 _ **-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas- dijo el chico.**_

-No entiendo porqué la madre del chico a ido a ver las varitas- Dijo Sirius ceñudo- Va a dar igual que escoja una que otra, puesto que la varita escoge al mago cuando la prueba.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Pero si les parece lo mejor.

 _ **Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras-.**_

-Umm- Dijo Remus- Me suena de algo- Trató de recordar, pero no pudo.

 _ **-Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**_

-Eso está por verse- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, entrecerrando los ojos- Será mejor que ese muchacho, no acabe en Gryffindor, por Merlín ¡Meter una escoba de contrabando!

 _ **Harry recordaba a Dudley.**_

Muchos gruñeron con la mención del crío malcriado.

 _ **-¿Tú tienes escoba propia?- continuó el muchacho.**_

 _ **-No- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **-¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch?**_

 _ **-No- dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**_

-Mi hijo sabrá lo que es el quidditch, incluso antes de que sepa hablar- Dijo James mirando hacia el dormido Harry.

-Y jugará antes de que sepa correr- Dijo Sirius.

-¡Ejem!- La voz de Lily se hizo oír- En primer, lugar mi niño no volará hasta que no tenga al menos edad como para ir a la escuela muggle, porque irá a una escuela muggle. ¡Sin discusión!- Dijo viendo que James y Sirius abrían la boca mientras la miraban con horror.

 _ **-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**_

 _ **-No- dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**_

 _ **-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿No te parece?**_

-¡Pero que niño más engreído!- Dijo la profesora Sprout que hasta ahora no había hablado, pero siempre que se habla mal de su casa, sale a defenderla.

-Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin- Dijo Hagrid ceñudo.

-Creo que todas las casas tienen sus virtudes- Dijo Dumbledore, pero claro que iba a decir el director del colegio.

 _ **-Mmm- contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**_

 _ **-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!- dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**_

-Mi condenada hermana es la que le tenía que haber comprado el helado- Refunfuñó Lily.

 _ **-Ése es Hagrid- dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía-. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**_

 _ **-Oh- dijo el muchacho-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿No?**_

De los asientos, especialmente agrandados para Hagrid, salió un sonido de disgusto.

-Es un niño repelente- Se quejó la profesora Sprout.

Muchos asintieron.

 _ **-Es el guardabosques- dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**_

 _ **-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**_

-Ese crío es casi tan desagradable cómo el tal Dudley- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Ese comportamiento cada vez, le resultaba más familiar a Remus.

 _ **-Yo creo que es estupendo- Dijo Harry con frialdad.**_

Hagrid sonrió a Lily y James con agradecimiento, y estos a su vez también le sonrieron orgullosos de su hijo.

 _ **-¿Eso crees?- preguntó el chico en tono burlón-. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**_

 _ **-Están muertos- respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**_

-Mi niño- Murmuró Lily triste.

-Ni con él ni con nadie- Dijo Sirius- Eso no pasará.

 _ **-Oh, lo siento- dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara-. Pero eran de nuestra clase ¿No?**_

-¡Que grosero!- Se interrumpió Molly viendo con horror el libro- Unos padres fallecidos, y a ese crío sólo le importa, la clase a la que pertenecían.

-Tranquila Molly- Dijo Dumbledore, aunque también ceñudo- Continúa leyendo.

 _ **-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**_

 _ **-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrara los otros, ¿No te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y, a propósito, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?**_

-¡Malfoy!- Dijo de repente Remus haciendo sobresaltarse a casi todo el comedor.

-¿Que demonios quieres, Lupin?- Se irritó Malfoy.

-Ya sabía yo que esa actitud me sonaba- Dijo Remus mirando a Malfoy fijamente- Ese crío se comporta igual que tú.

-¿Es posible que Draco sea así de grosero en un futuro?- Preguntó Narcissa un poco molesta.

-No veo que problema hay en que piense así- Dijo Lucius.

-Si es así- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Su comportamiento es abominable, no tiene compasión por los fallecidos, quiere meter de contrabando un objeto, y esas ideas cerradas, no son sanas para un niño.

-Con todo respeto- Dijo Lucius- Yo crío a mi hijo como crea conveniente.

-Además- Dijo Narcissa- Nadie ha dicho que sea Draco, salvo el licántropo.

-Eso ha sido un insulto señora Malfoy- Dijo Dumbledore, aunque lo dijo tranquilamente, su voz sonó dura- Le agradezco que deje de dirigirse a las personas de esa forma tan despectiva.

Narcissa se sonrojó, pero no bajó la mirada.

-Pero es curioso que se menciones eso- Dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes- Ya que Voldemort es un mestizo. Según sus ideas señor Malfoy, usted desprecia a Voldemort en semejante medida, y no se haga el inocente, que todos sabemos de qué lado está usted, aunque no se pueda demostrar, también según usted, no merecía estar en Hogwarts, y mucho menos ser tan poderoso como lo es. Entonces ¿Por qué te arrodillas a su paso Lucius Malfoy?

Malfoy no le contestó, pero si las miradas matasen, Dumbledore, estaría más que muerto.

-Continúa Molly- Dijo Dumbledore, después de que pasase un rato sin que Malfoy contestase.

 _ **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**_

 _ **-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**_

 _ **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**_

 _ **-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo- dijo el muchacho.**_

Muchos gruñeron, de verdad que no les gustaba el comportamiento de ese crío.

 _ **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**_

A Sirius le sonó el estómago.

Los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo se rieron disimuladamente, incluyendo a Sirius.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Nada- mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**_

 _ **-Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**_

-Ahora mismo me siento decepcionada- Dijo James- Que un hijo mío no sepa qué es el quidditch, pero es culpa mía, no tendría que haber muerto.

-Claro que no Cornamenta- Dijo Sirius enfadado- Tendría que haber ido a buscar a Harry, aunque Dumbledore, me prohibiera hacerlo.

-Yo tendría que haber vigilado si estaba bien- Se culpó Remus.

-Basta todos- Dijo Lily cabreada- No es culpa de nadie más que de Voldemort ¿Entendido? Además ¿No se supone que no va a suceder nada? ¿Que Harry aprendería a jugar al quidditch antes de poder correr?

-Cierto- Dijeron los merodeadores sonriendo.

-Continúa Molly- Dijo Lily satisfecha.

 _ **-Valla, Harry, sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes...¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**_

 _ **-No me hagas sentir peor- dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**_

 _ **-...y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**_

-Tú dirás lo que quieras Malfoy- Dijo Remus mirando al hombre- Pero ese comportamiento, es típico de tí.

-Y también de mucha más gente- Lucius le contestó desafiante.

-Pero mucha más gente no está aquí- Dijo Remus, cruzándose de brazos- Y quienes aparecieron por la puerta, fueron tu esposa y tu hijo.

Malfoy apretó los labios, sin duda para no decirle cualquier grosería. Por muy acertado que Malfoy pensara que estaba, Lupin siempre le rebatiría lo que dijera.

-Sigue Molly- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, que veía venir una nueva pelea.

 _ **-Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres...Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**_

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron, otros gruñeron ante la mención de la señora Dursley.

-No me lo recuerdes- Murmuró Lily- Cuando se terminen los libros le haré una visita, me da igual como acaben, como si al final se porta como una santa con él. Lo maltrató, y dejó que su familia lo hiciera también.

 _ **-Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**_

 _ **-Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es...como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas...Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**_

-¡Claro que no, Hagrid!- Dijo James.

-¡Es muy fácil!- Le siguió Sirius.

-Eso lo decís, porque vosotros los jugáis- Dijo Hagrid- Y yo no soy de explicarme.

Ambos encogieron los hombros. Es posible que fuera así, pero también es posible que fuera porque les gustaba.

 _ **-¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**_

 _ **-Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**_

 _ **-Seguro que estaré en Hufflepuff- dijo Harry desanimado.**_

-Es mejor Hufflepuff, que Slytherin- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

 _ **-Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin- dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre.**_

James y Sirius rieron por la coincidencia.

 _ **-Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quién-tú-sabes fue uno.**_

-No todos los traidores son de Slytherin, Hagrid- Dijo oscuramente Remus, con la voz tensada, por el enfado.

 _ **-¿Vol...perdón...Quién-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**_

 _ **-Hace muchos años- respondió Hagrid.**_

 _ **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de cabello, piernas de mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**_

Sirius y James si reían.

-Sin duda tiene sangre merodeadora- Dijo Sirius quitándose las lágrimas que había soltado de la risa.

-¿Os fijasteis que bien describe todo?- Dijo Lily orgullosa de su hijo- ¿Con qué detalle?

-Lo sabemos, cariño- Dijo James, sonriendo.

 _ **-Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**_

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi ahijado!- Dijo Sirius pletórico.

 _ **-No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales- dijo Hagrid-. Y, de todos modos, no podrás hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**_

-Así es.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, asintiendo satisfecha, de las palabras de Hagrid.

Hagrid podía ser despistado, un poco torpe, y un borrachín. Pero cuando se trataba de saber lo que era correcto y lo que no, si dejábamos fuera a las criaturas peligrosas claro, era muy juicioso.

 _ **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.**_

-Le pone hasta nombre a los olores- Dijo Sirius.

-Yo simplemente arrugué la nariz y pensé que olía mal- Dijo James- No me puse a pensar a qué se parecía ese mal olor.

 _ **En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.**_

-Es increíble- Dijo Remus- Es, de nuevo, como si estuviéramos allí.

-Sí- Dijo Sirius- Y gracias a la descripción del olor, como si lo estuviéramos oliendo también.

Muchos rieron por lo que había dicho Sirius, pero eso no le importó a Lily, se sentía orgullosa de su hijo, era despierto, educado, tímido, e inteligente.

 _ **Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**_

-Menos mal que los cuernos de unicornio les vuelven a salir- Dijo Lily- Si no, ya habríamos acabado con todos los cuernos de unicornio que existen.

La mayoría del Gran Comedor asintió.

 _ **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry.**_

 _ **-Sólo falta la varita...Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**_

James y Lily miraron agradecidos a Hagrid, que se puso nervioso e hizo una señal con la mano para quitarle importancia, total, aún no había hecho nada.

 _ **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**_

 _ **-No tienes que...**_

 _ **-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**_

-Además son muy inteligentes y te hacen compañía- Dijo Lily que tenía a Sadira su lechuza gris, casi negra, una hembra muy bonita, simpática e inteligente.

 _ **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**_

Las chicas del Gran Comedor hicieron un gesto de ternura. Incluso Narcissa, aunque muy disimulado para que Lucius no la viera.

 _ **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**_

 _ **-Ni lo menciones- dijo Hagrid con aspereza-. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**_

-Bueno realmente eso no es del todo cierto- Dijo Dumbledore, misteriosamente- Ya que la varita escoge al mago, y cada una de ellas tiene propiedades mágicas diferentes, que ayudan con unos u otros hechizos, según tu tipo de magia.

Cuando terminó le hizo un gesto a Molly para que siguiera leyendo.

 _ **Una varita mágica...Eso es lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**_

-Como todos- Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

 _ **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: "Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.". En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**_

-¿Todavía está esa varita ahí?- Preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada- Pues sí que hace tiempo que está ahí.

 _ **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubiera entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.**_

-Creo que a Ollivander, le gusta causar ese efecto- Se quejó James- Yo también me sentí así.

Varios "Y yo" se escucharon en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**_

-¿Eso también os pasó a vosotros?- Preguntó James al aire.

También se escucharon varios "Sí" por la sala.

-Eso se debe a la antigua magia de las que están hechas las varitas- Dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz amable.**_

 _ **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**_

Algunos rieron de que incluso, estuviera atento a eso.

 _ **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**_

 _ **-Hola- dijo Harry con torpeza.**_

 _ **-Ah,sí- dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.- No era una pregunta-. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**_

Lily asintió sonriendo, acariciando su bolsillo, dónde tenía la varita guardada, el profesor Flitwick hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

 _ **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados era un poco lúgubres.**_

-Yo también deseaba que parpadease- Dijo Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _ **-Tú padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**_

James fue quién sonrió esta vez. La profesora McGonagall, asintió con la cabeza satisfecha, puede que ese joven le causara muchos dolores de cabeza, pero era muy bueno en su clase, en todas las clases en realidad.

 _ **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca de él y Harry casi estaba nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**_

 _ **-Y aquí es donde...**_

 _ **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**_

 _ **-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso- dijo amablemente-. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas...Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**_

-Nadie podía saberlo- Dijo Dumbledore pesarosamente.

 _ **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**_

 _ **-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez...Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible...¿Era así?**_

 _ **-Así era, sí, señor- dijo Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron- dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**_

-Es raro que Ollivander esté severo- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo- Pero supongo que es lo que pasa cuando destruyen un trabajo tuyo, así de fácil.

 _ **-Eh...,sí, eso hicieron, sí- respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies-. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos- añadió con vivacidad.**_

 _ **-Pero no los utiliza, ¿Verdad?- preguntó en tono severo.**_

 _ **-Oh, no, señor- dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**_

-Sí, que se fija en todo- Murmuró Hagrid más para sí mismo que para el resto del Gran Comedor, pero como tenía la voz tan atronadora, lo escucharon perfectamente, y el Gran Comedor se llenó de risas.

 _ **-Mmm- dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid-. Bueno, ahora, Harry...Déjame ver.- Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**_

-Al menos esa pregunta la puede responder por simple lógica- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

 _ **-Eh...bien, soy diestro- respondió Harry.**_

-Así de fácil- Sonrió Remus.

 _ **-Extiende el brazo. Eso es.- Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo-: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**_

-Salvo que le desarmes- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Entonces, claro la varita cambia de...digamos...parecer.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de querer usar en una guerra un arma que cambia de parecer, cuando te la han quitado de las manos una sola vez- Dijo Lily un poco insegura.

-La varita, escoge al mago, señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore- Si te desarman, pero no está a gusto con ese mago, o no está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo con ella, no aceptará a su nuevo poseedor.

-Pero hay pocas posibilidades de que pase eso- Dijo Lily- No es que me esté quejando, pero deberíamos tener otras armas a parte de una varita.

-¿Y qué sugiere señora Potter?- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con los labios muy apretados.

-¿Aprender a canalizar la magia a través de las manos?- Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa es una tarea muy difícil, ya que pocos magos tienen tal capacidad- Explicó la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero pienso que es porque no se ha desarrollado desde los primeros años, entonces nuestra magia se acostumbra a tener un nexo, entre nuestro cuerpo hasta que la soltamos- Trató de explicarse Lily- Son como las armas muggles, tienes una y puedes matar a cualquiera, pero te la quitan y ya no puedes. En cambio si sabes artes marciales (Una especie de técnica para ser letal con las manos) Sí que podrías matar sin necesidad de esas armas. El problema es la enseñanza, si no se aprende desde pequeños, es muy difícil que la termines aprendiendo de adultos, es difícil pero no imposible, y también está el maestro...Tienes que encontrar un buen maestro.

-Umm- Pensó Dumbledore- Pensaré en su oferta.

-Sigue leyendo Molly- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Has estado estupenda Lils- Le dijo James en un susurro.

 _ **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola.**_

-Esa cinta métrica hace lo que quiere- Dijo Sirius con los ojos entornados- Cuando fui a comprar la varita me midió, ahí abajo- Los merodeadores y Lily se le quedaron mirando sin comprender- Ya sabéis...ahí abajo- Dijo mirando intencionalmente entre sus piernas.

Lily se sonrojó, mientras que Remus y James se reían a carcajadas, bajo la interrogante mirada del resto.

-Nada sigue leyendo- Dijo Sirius un poco molesto.

 _ **El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**_

 _ **-Esto ya está- dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo-. Bien, Harry. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**_

-Se la va a quitar- Dijo Remus- La primera nunca funciona, es más bien para tantear.

 _ **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**_

 _ **-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**_

 _ **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**_

 _ **-No, no...Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**_

-Eso, debes admitir, que es muy raro- Dijo James- Normalmente al tercer intento da en el clavo con la varita...Bueno la varita da en el clavo.

-Sí- Dijo Remus- es un poco especial...

 _ **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**_

-El señor Ollivander se divierte más, mientras más difícil es el cliente- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-Un pasatiempo un poco...umm...extraño- Terminó por decir James.

-El señor Ollivander es un hombre algo excéntrico, sin duda- Dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿No? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí en algún lado. Me pregunto...sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**_

 _ **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**_

El Gran Comedor lo vitoreó, y los Gryffindor, aún más por haber sacado, los colores de sus casas, aunque eso no significase nada.

 _ **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**_

 _ **-¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien...Qué curioso...Realmente qué curioso.**_

-¿Qué es eso tan curioso?- Dijo Lily empezando a ponerse ya de los nervios.

 _ **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: "Curioso...muy curioso".**_

 _ **-Perdón- dijo Harry-. Pero ¿Qué es tan curioso?**_

 _ **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**_

 _ **-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter.**_

-Sí que tiene memoria de elefante- Dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eso ya lo demostró diciéndole a Harry de lo que eran nuestras varitas, 11 años después, Sirius- Dijo Lily suspirando cansada.

-Y la de Hagrid- Dijo Remus- Que ya estaba aquí cuando nosotros empezamos en Hogwarts.

 _ **-Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**_

-¡Espera, espera un momento!- Dijo James alterado- ¿Ollivander insinúa que la varita de MI hijo es HERMANA de la varita de Voldemort?

-Me temo que no lo insinúa, Cornamenta- Dijo Remus- Lo afirma.

-¿No eran las varitas de Ollivander únicas, no decía que no había dos iguales?- Dijo James ya dando paseos por los sillones.

-No son exactamente iguales, señor Potter- Dijo Dumbledore- Sólo tienen una pluma de fénix del mismo ave.

-Pero es que eso es lo que dijo- Se quejó James- ¿Qué pasas? ¿Se acabaron los fénix?

-No sabemos lo que pasó exactamente- Dijo Dumbledore- Tal vez a lo largo de los libro nos enteremos. Continúa Molly.

 _ **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**_

 _ **-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo...Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de tí, Harry Potter...Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas...Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**_

-La magnificencia, y la grandiosidad, no sirven de nada, si no te respetan- Dijo Dumbledore- Si sólo te temen, no tiene significado ninguno.

 _ **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**_

-A casi todos nos produce ese efecto ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sirius sintiendo un escalofrío.

Algunos asintieron al comentario de Sirius.

 _ **Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**_

-Ha subido el precio de sus varitas en 2 galeones- Dijo Remus ceñudo.

-Lily, creo que...-Antes de que James terminara la frase Lily, ya lo había interrumpido.

-¡Qué tiene suficiente, James, déjalo ya, por Merlín!- Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo callar a James.

 _ **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagón, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**_

-Supongo que al no poder hacer magia ninguno de los dos, no los pudieron encoger- Dijo Lily- Aunque la lechuza tendría que ir normal sí o sí.

 _ **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**_

 _ **-Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren- dijo.**_

-¿De verdad tiene que volver con esos Dursley?- Preguntó James enfadado.

 _ **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**_

-A mí también me lo parecía- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de los que había a su alrededor- Es decir, yo vengo de una familia muggle, nunca había oído hablar, ni de la magia, ni del callejón Diagón ni de Gringotts, y mucho menos de Hogwarts, y de buenas a primeras, pasar a ser una bruja, comprar todos mis materiales, cambiar dinero y aprender aquí en Hogwarts. Es muy extraño y confuso...Supongo que a Harry le parecerá igualmente extraño que me pareció a mí en su momento.

 _ **-¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso- dijo Hagrid.**_

 _ **Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**_

-En cuanto solucionemos esto- Dijo James- ESE no va a ser su mejor cumpleaños.

-O puede que sí- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

Se tuvo que explicar otra vez con un poco de cansancio.

-Los 11 años son una edad especial para los niños magos, ¿no es así?- Muchos asintieron con la cabeza- Pues si encima recibe la carta de Hogwarts, después de que nosotros le habláramos de ello, ¿no creéis que sería el mejor? Si después de llevarlo a comprar sus cosas, le hacemos una buena fiesta, sería la guinda del pastel.

-Lils, cariño ¡Eres la mujer más lista del mundo!- Dijo James, abrazándola, haciendo que riera y rodara los ojos.

 _ **-Todos creen que soy especial- dijo finalmente-. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander...Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol...perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**_

-Es normal- Dijo Alice triste.- El pobrecito sólo tenía un año.

Muchos asintieron tristes.

 _ **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**_

-Amén a eso- Dijo Sirius, sonriéndole agradecido, igual que Lily, James y Remus.

Hagrid se sonrojó...otra vez.

-Sólo dije la verdad- Murmuró, en voz perfectamente audible.

 _ **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**_

 _ **-Tu billete para Hogwarts- dijo-. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme...Te veré pronto, Harry.**_

-Realmente, no entiendo por qué no le has hablado de nosotros, director Dumbledore- Dijo Remus.

-Lamento, volver a repetir, que no sé lo que me llevó a hacer tal cosa- Dijo Dumbledore pesaroso.

 _ **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**_

-Se terminó- Dijo Molly suspirando, en ese capítulo, habían pasado muchas cosas.

-¡Hagrid!- Dijo de pronto sobresaltada la profesora McGonagall- No le dijiste a Harry cómo pasar a través de la barrera.

El Gran Comedor, se llenó entonces de murmullos y ganas por saber más.

-Yo leeré ahora- Dijo Arthur cogiendo el libro de manos de su esposa.

Pero en vez de seguir leyendo esperó un rato.

-¿A qué espera señor Weasley?- Le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Es que siempre que se comienza un nuevo capítulo aparece alguien nuevo- Dijo Arthur haciendo un movimiento con sus hombros.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió y apareció, para horror de muchos: Peter Pettigrew.

James y Sirius sacaron sus varitas con la cara desfigurada del horror, mientras un miedoso, y confuso Pettigrew ingresaba en el Gran Comedor, y le entregaba una nota al director, éste la leyó rápidamente, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo Lily y Remus sujetaban a duras penas a James y Sirius, aunque ellos mismos estaban a punto de sacar las varitas.

-A-amigos- Tartamudeó Peter intentando acercarse, pero dudando ante la reacción de James y Sirius, y las caras de Lily y Remus, que decían muy a las claras que no querían ni verlo- ¿Q-qué ocurre?

-¡CÁLLATE SUCIA RATA!- Gritó Sirius.

-¡Traidor!- Exclamó James intentando zafarse de Lily, que a duras penas lo podía sujetar.

-James ¡Cálmate!- Dijo Lily con dificultad, tratando de contener su enfado y a James.

-¿Que me calme?- Preguntó James incrédulo- ¡Era nuestro amigo! ¡Y nos traicionó!

-N-no sé d-de q-qué hablas- Cada vez iba caminando hacia atrás muy despacio- Y-yo s-sólo reci-recibí una nota d-de que vi-viniera a-a-aquí- La voz de Peter era sólo un susurro.

-¡Siéntate, dónde perteneces!- Siguió gritando Sirius- Tú traición es más digna de una serpiente que de la casa que te acogió- Parecía que se iba calmando- Más te vale no decir una sola palabra en lo que duren TODOS los libros, porque no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacerte, sucio mortífago.

-Cre-creo que ha-hay un e-e-error- Ahora estaba temblando y se sentó bien alejado de los merodeadores y de los demás del Gran Comedor, que lo miraban amenazantes, igualmente enfadados ¡Hasta Dumbledore!

-¡No hay ningún error Pettigrew!- Dijo Remus, rojo de enfado y del esfuerzo por retener a Sirius.

-Estamos leyendo unos curiosos libros- Dijo Dumbledore- Que nos han sido entregados desde el futuro, un futuro en el que Voldemort ha sido temporalmente vencido, durante años, por un niño, Harry Potter.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de par en para mirando a James y Lily que ahora estaban mortalmente quietos. Peter ahora entendía ese comportamiento, se había descubierto que había traicionado a James y Lily con el encantamiento Fidelio. Pues al final se había decidido en secreto que él fuera el guardián secreto, se puso de pie, corrió a la salida e intentó abrir la puerta, en vano, entonces asustado, mirando hacia todas partes, con la respiración superficial y acelerada, y sudando se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la puerta.

-Eres un miserable cobarde- Dijo Lily- No entiendo cómo el sombrero seleccionador, te puso en Gryffindor.

-Eres un rastrero- Sentenció Alice.

-Siéntate Pettigrew- Dijo McGonagall, con la cara desfigurada por la rabia- Y será mejor que haga caso al señor Black y mantenga la boca cerrada durante todo lo que dure la lectura de los libros.

-Le advierto una cosa señor Pettigrew- Dijo Dumbledore- Si intenta escapar, si es que puede, en cuanto salga de aquí se le borrará la memoria, nada puede salir, y nada puede entrar, excepto los que portan estas notas- Le enseñó la nota que el mismo Pettigrew le dio, y la colocó encima de las otras- Por la noche, a la hora de dormir, se le pondrá en un cubículo como ese- Señaló en el que los niños estaban jugando- Yo mismo me encargaré de que no pueda salir, ni de que se le pueda escuchar, por si tiene la tentación de matarnos mientras dormimos, y otra cosa más- Dijo Dumbledore- ¡Deme su varita! O le aseguro que dejaré que los señores Black y Potter hagan lo que están deseando hacer, y ni yo ni nadie, se lo diremos a un alma ni lo impediremos en ningún momento-. Extendió la mano para que Peter le diese su varita, al principio dudó, pero viendo las caras de sus ex- amigos acabó convenciéndose- Dumbledore, susurró algo y la varita desapareció- Tranquilo, la he mandado a mi despacho, allí está segura, y vigilada. Ahora Arthur, puedes comenzar.

-Bien- como su esposa se aclaró la garganta- _**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**_

 **NOTA:** Ufff, por fin he terminado este capítulo, y un día antes...Este capi se me ha hecho muy largo, y eso que me he esmerado en hacerlo.

Una cosa importante, voy a saludar a los que me han apoyado con sus reviews hasta ahora:

 _ **Franny-Zen.**_

 _ **Alex0552.**_

 _ **Rebe Marauder.**_

 _ **Isabelfromnowon.**_

 _ **Catalina306.**_

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y por vuestros reviews.** Nos vemos la semana que viene. Bess.

 **Saekihime1.**


	7. El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

-Bien- como su esposa se aclaró la garganta- _**El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**_

-Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo va a pasar, si Hagrid no le dijo nada- Murmuró Remus, aún con la mirada furiosa sobre Pettigrew.

 _ **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**_

-¿Acaso, fue divertido estar con ellos en algún momento?- Preguntó escéptico.

 _ **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**_

-Creo que tiene un concepto equivocado de lo que significa divertido- Dijo Sirius con los ojos entornados.

-¿Desde cuando es malo que no le hagan nada?- Se quejó James.

-¿Estará tan acostumbrado a que le maltraten?- Preguntó Lily enfadada.

 _ **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**_

-Creo que es mejor eso, que sea deprimente, a que sea asustado y maltratado- Dijo Remus enfadado, sin comprender del todo la actitud, de ese Harry.

 _ **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes.**_

Lily y Remus sonrieron.

-¡Qué desgracia!- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Seguro que le viene por parte de Lily- Dijo James con los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que no sea tan alborotador como ustedes señores Black, Potter y Lupin- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Por ahora los libros le parecen interesantes- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Tendremos que hacer algo respecto a eso- Dijo Sirius enfurruñado.

-¿Sobre qué, Black?- Dijo Lily jugueteando con la varita.

-Sobre nada, de nada- Se corrigió Sirius, bajo la mirada burlona de James.

Tras unas pequeñas risas en el Gran Comedor, Arthur continuó leyendo.

 _ **Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.**_

-Tendría que haber entrado en la habitación- Dijo Sirius mucho más que molesto con esa familia, por cómo habían tratado a su ahijado, molesto, porque no sabía que estaba pasando con él, porque no sabía porqué no había dado señales de existir, de escribirle, de darle una reprimenda a los Dursley, de ir a buscar a Harry a pesar de las oposiciones de Dumbledore, y sobre todo, ¿dónde estaba Lunático?

-Pero imagínate el problema que hubiera tenido, si esa mujer hubiera encontrado el ratón, después de llevarse un susto- Dijo James- ¿Y el cerdo que tiene por marido? Creo que Harry tiene razón, es mejor que no lo hubiese encontrado.

 _ **Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**_

-Yo hacía lo mismo- Dijo Sirius- Menos cuando pasaba parte del verano en casa de Cornamenta.

Los merodeadores y Lily sonrieron.

Peter, estaba absorto escuchando, no podía creer que esos libros hubieran llegado del futuro, sin embargo los estaban leyendo, miró a sus ex- amigos, a pesar de que sabían que los había traicionado, y que seguramente estaban muertos, ahí estaban, riendo y bromeando. ¿Qué les pasaría por la cabeza? ¿Acaso no veían que el Lord Oscuro estaba ganando poder? ¿Que los que no se unieran a él estaban condenados? Sacudió la cabeza, a pesar de todo, había pasado muchas cosas con ellos, los echaba de menos, pero tenía miedo, acabaría muerto si no se unía al Lord Oscuro.

 _ **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaba viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**_

En el Gran Comedor se escucharon las risas, ese niño se lo merecía.

 _ **-Hum...¿Tío Vernon?**_

 _ **Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**_

 _ **-Hum...necesito estar mañana en King Cross para...para ir a Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**_

 _ **-¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**_

 _ **Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir que sí.**_

-Haber si te voy a gruñir yo a tí, cerdo morado- Murmuró bastante alto Lily, volviendo a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

Los merodeadores, tuvieron la precaución de separarse un poquito de ella, sólo por si acaso, no es que estuvieran asustados ni nada de eso.

 _ **-Muchas gracias.**_

-¿Muchas gracias?- Molly fue la que habló esta vez- Yo los obligaría, nada de muchas gracias, unas personas tan groseras no se merecen, agradecimientos, ni respeto.

 _ **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**_

 _ **-Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**_

Algunos gruñeron, como el tal Vernon.

-Eso...¿Pretendía ser gracioso?- Preguntó Sirius con la nariz arrugada- Porque no lo ha sido.

-Se creerá que somos del siglo 1 a.C.- Refunfuñó James.

 _ **Harry no contestó nada.**_

 _ **-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**_

 _ **-No lo sé- dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado-. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana- leyó.**_

-De todas formas, aunque lo supiera no tiene porqué responderle- Dijo Sirius enfadado- Es grosero y Harry está siendo muy educado.

-Así debe ser- Dijo Remus que seguía mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a Pettigrew, que no se fiaba de él- O se arriesga a que no lo lleven.

 _ **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**_

 _ **-¿Andén qué?**_

 _ **-Nueve y tres cuartos.**_

 _ **-No digas estupideces- dijo tío Vernon-. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**_

-Eso se cree él- Dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados, no le gustaba cómo estaba tratando a su hijo, cuando Harry sólo quería ser educado, de hecho no le gustaba cómo trataba a Harry y punto- Tan listillo que se cree.

 _ **-Eso dice mi billete.**_

 _ **-Equivocados- dijo tío Vernon-. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**_

-Lo hubiera llevado de todos modos- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Nosotros nos hubiésemos encargado de eso...o en este caso Hagrid se hubiese encargado de eso.

Hagrid asintió vigorosamente.

-Le hubiera puesto algo más que esa cola de cerdo a ese niño malcriado- Dijo Hagrid con su potente voz.

 _ **-¿Por qué vais a Londres?- preguntó Harry, tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**_

-Qué tono amistoso ni que nada- Dijo Sirius...más bien gruñó- Esa gente no se merece ningún tono amistoso, ni nada que se le parezca.

-A pesar de que estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con los labios muy apretados- Los modales son esenciales.

 _ **-Llevamos a Dudley al hospital- gruñó tío Vernon-. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**_

-Debería de llevar esa cola un poco más- Dijo James- Así aprendería a no meterse con los más débiles.

Peter sintió eso como una bofetada, James solía decir eso, de alguien que se había metido con él, y le habían hecho una broma, pero su vida era más importante que la amistad.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**_

-Yo me desperté a las cuatro- Dijo Lily sonrojada- Y me puse la túnica, luego me la quité, me la volví a poner y me la volví a quitar, al final me la puse en cuanto el tren partió.

Se escucharon algunas risas, y cuando se apagaron, Arthur, comenzó a leer de nuevo.

 _ **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran.**_

-Algo como ¡FUEGO! Habría sido mejor que esperar- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Hubiera estado bien- Se unió James.

-Pero luego no- Terminó por decir Remus.

James y Sirius gruñeron, pensando en la reprimenda que Harry hubiera recibido, si hubiera hecho eso.

 _ **Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marchar.**_

-Ten cuidado, le va a poner, una nariz de cerdo, en vez de la cola- Dijo Sirius haciendo que se escucharan risas esporádicas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación.**_

-Eso sí que es extraño- Dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Muy extraño- Dijo James resaltando la palabra "Muy".

 _ **Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**_

-¡Lo sabía!- Dijeron James y Remus a la vez.

-Haber que le dice esta vez- Dijo James casi gruñendo.

 _ **-Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez...Tu andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**_

-No sabe, la razón a medias que tiene- Se rió Lily- Si lo llegase a saber, se muere de un infarto.

-Está en medio, pero sí que lo han construido- Dijo Sirius riendo- Lo que pasa es que ahora Harry no sabe que está ahí, no lo que tiene que hacer, Hagrid.

Hagrid bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, era verdad ¿Cómo iba a pasar Harry ahora?

 _ **Tenía razón, por supuesto . Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**_

-Porque hemos ocultado el andén- Dijo la profesora con orgullo.

 _ **-Que tengas un buen curso- dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más.**_

-Asqueroso- Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

 _ **Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**_

-Deja, que haga yo algo para que me ría- Dijo James con la mirada oscura- Que os van a salir, algo más que colas de cerdo.

 _ **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**_

-Depende de a quién preguntes- Dijo Remus preocupado.

Muchos asintieron igualmente preocupados y ansiosos, por cómo iba a solucionar eso Harry.

 _ **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito.**_

-Es normal- Dijo Lily- Los muggles no han escuchado sobre Hogwarts, naturalmente.

-Supongo, que al haber estado sin contacto con el mundo mágico- Dijo Remus- No sabe que la magia es secreta y que los muggles no saben que existimos.

-Al menos los que no están casados con magos o brujas- Dijo James.

 _ **Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tres que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**_

-¡Va a perder el tren!- Se horrorizó Lily- Petunia sabía dónde estaba el andén, sabía lo que había que hacer, me acompañó muchas veces junto a mis padres, no podían atravesar la barrera, pero me había visto hacerlo muchas veces.

-Esa hermana tuya, cada vez me cae peor- Dijo James mirando a Lily con los ojos entornados.

Era cierto, pensó Snape, muchas veces había visto a la familia Evans acompañando a Lily hasta el andén, y Petunia iba con ellos, con cara avinagrada, pero estaba allí.

 _ **Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**_

-Sí- Dijo Remus pesaroso- Si supiera lo del autobús Noctámbulo, sería diferente, pero así llama mucho la atención.

-Ojalá que pueda llegar- Rezó Lily.

 _ **Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagón. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**_

-Tal vez así hubiera visto que la varita se perdía entre los ladrillos y podía haber entrado- Dijo Lily con lógica.

-Pero Hagrid tenía que haberle dicho desde el principio que hacer- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, con los labios blancos de tan apretados que los tenía.

 _ **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**_

 _ **-...lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**_

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- Dijo Lily suspirando aliviada.

-Gracias a esa gente que llega tarde- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Haber quiénes son- Dijo James sonriendo- Algún agradecimiento hay que darles.

 _ **Harry se volvió para verlos. La que había hablado era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**_

-¿Todos con pelo de llameante color rojos?- Lily sonrió mirando a Molly y Arthur que ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas- Muchas gracias Molly.

-Yo no he hecho nada- Dijo Molly con un susurro.

-Eso da igual- Dijo Lily- Ayudaste a Harry sin saberlo.

 _ **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**_

-Tendré que enseñarle mejores modales- Dijo Lily- No le costaba nada preguntarles.

 _ **-Y ahora, ¿Cuál es el número del andén?- dijo la madre.**_

 _ **-¡Nueve y tres cuartos!- dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre-. Mamá, ¿No puedo ir...?**_

-¿Niña?- Se sorprendió Molly, sonrojándose enseguida- ¡No lo sabía!- Se colocó la mano en el vientre con alegría- ¡Una niña! Después de tantos varones.

Charlie y Bill sonrieron, después de que se lo dijeran a sus hermanos, que en ese momento estaban jugando en el cuarto insonorizado, armarían un alboroto, todos querían una hermana, más que nada para hacer travesuras a quién se le acercara, porque como eran sus hermanos mayores, la tenían que cuidar.

 _ **-No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**_

 _ **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada.**_

-Así es cómo tiene que estar en sus clases- Dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-Pobre Harry- Dijo Sirius- Menos mal que estaré yo, para consentirlo.

-Fingiré que no he escuchado eso, Black.- Dijo Lily con indiferencia.

 _ **Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**_

-Jolín que mala suerte- Se quejó Charlie- Aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho más que ver.

 _ **-Fred, eres el siguiente- dijo la mujer regordeta.**_

-Tendré, que enseñarle una forma diferente de describir a las personas- Dijo Lily enfadada.

-No te preocupes Lily- Sonrió Molly- Realmente es una forma ligera de describirme, peor hubiera sido que me hubiera dicho gorda, o fondona.

-Pero aún así podría haber tenido más tacto- Se obcecó Lily.

-Para un niño de once años, eso es tener mucho tacto- Dijo Molly sonriendo.

Por ahora eso parecía que le valía a Lily.

 _ **-No soy Fred, soy George- dijo el muchacho-. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**_

 _ **-Lo siento, George, cariño.**_

 _ **-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred- dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**_

-Eso es culpa vuestra hermanos- Se quejó Molly- Por enseñarles esas cosas.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas.

Cuando las risas terminaron al poco rato, Arthur se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

 _ **Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**_

 _ **No había nadie más.**_

-De eso se trata- Dijo Dumbledore- De que si alguien se de cuenta, piense que fue su imaginación. Principalmente algún muggle que se fije demasiado en esas cosas.

 _ **-Discúlpeme- dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**_

 _ **-Hola, querido- dijo-. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**_

Ambas madres se miraron con alegría, posiblemente sus hijos fueran amigos, Lily miró a Harry que ya estaba despierto, intentando despertar a Ron, que aún medio dormido trataba de prestarle atención. Ojalá fuera un amigo querido, como era Sirius para James, que tuviera alguien en quién apoyarse si algo salía mal.

 _ **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**_

-Ay, Merlín- Murmuró Lily- ¿Qué haré con este niño y su forma de describir a las personas?

-No te preocupes, Lily- Dijo Molly- Todos los Weasley somos pecosos por naturaleza, y es cierto que tiene los pies y las manos grandes, incluso se comienza a notar que su nariz será bastante larga.

 _ **-Sí- dijo Harry-. Lo que pasa es que...es que no sé cómo...**_

 _ **-¿Cómo entrar en el andén?- preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes- dijo-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**_

-De verdad Molly- Dijo Lily- Yo no sé que hubiera pasado, si Harry no te llega a encontrar.

-Estoy segura de que hubiera encontrado otra solución- Dijo sonrojada.

-Yo estoy agradecida por lo que hicieras en el futuro- Dijo Lily- No sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Pero eso no ha pasado- Murmuró Molly- Y no creo que pase, ya que se evitará que muchas personas mueran.

Pettigrew le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle. Puede que fuera embustero, tramposo, cobarde y traidor, pero era en cierta medida inteligente, aunque lo dominaba el miedo y por eso no se apreciaba. ¿Qué quería decir con que se evitarían muchas muertes? ¿Las de los Potter?

-Es cierto, pero quiero que nos tratemos más- Dijo Lily- Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan juntos, que se críen juntos.

-Eso si que lo puedo aceptar- Dijo Molly muy contenta.

 _ **-Hum...De acuerdo- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **Empujó el carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**_

-Para eso está diseñada- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas.**_

-Claro que no- Dijo James sonriendo- ¡Corre, y emociónate!

Lily sonrió y obvió el detalle de que le estaba hablando a un libro.

 _ **Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí...Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**_

 _ **Pero no llegó, siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**_

Vítores de emoción y alegría se escuchaban por el Gran Comedor.

-¡Por fin!- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Dejará atrás a esos muggles durante 9 meses.

Muchos asintieron sonriendo.

 _ **Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".**_

-No ha cambiado nada- Sonrió James- es y será igual de espléndido, siempre, y más la primera vez que lo ves y que vas.

-Sí- Dijo Remus- Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Quedé embobado viendo el tren, y no paraba de mirar alrededor, justo como le pasó a Harry en el callejón Diagón.

-Sigue igual de detallista- Dijo Lily sonriendo orgullosa.

 _ **Lo había logrado.**_

 _ **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**_

-Tener una lechuza es muy útil- Dijo Charlie- Pero siempre lo pasan mal en el viaje a Hogwarts, lo ideal sería que las soltaran y siguieran al tren.

 _ **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**_

 _ **-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**_

Muchos rieron ante ese inocente comentario.

-¿Un sapo?- Se extrañó Frank- ¿En ese tiempo? ¡Qué extraño!

 _ **-Oh, Neville- oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**_

 _-_ ¡Neville!- Se emocionó Alice dando palmadas.

-Sí, pero se le pierde el sapo- Murmuró Frank.

-Igual que a tí cariño- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Frank se sonrojó pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

 _ **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**_

 _ **-Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**_

 _ **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**_

-Espero que no sea nada peligroso- Murmuró Alice.

-Seguramente sea un gato particularmente feo- Dijo Lily quitándole hierro al asunto.

 _ **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándose un pie.**_

Algunos hicieron un sonido de dolor y otros pusieron muecas de dolor.

 _ **-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?- Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**_

-Así me gusta- Murmuró Molly orgullosa.

-¿Ves hermanita?- Dijo uno de los gemelos Prewett.

-No todo lo que les enseñamos es malo- Dijo el otro.

-Al fin y al cabo nos quieres así- Acabaron los dos.

-Par de pillos- Murmuró Molly sonriendo- ¡Claro que os quiero!

Se cruzó de brazos sonrojada, mientras los gemelos sonreían.

 _ **-Sí, por favor- jadeó Harry.**_

 _ **-¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**_

 _ **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**_

 _ **-Gracias- dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?- dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**_

-Se me había olvidado que era famoso- Se quejó James- ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

-Por que en este futuro, no lo será...Al menos no demasiado- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

 _ **-Vaya- dijo el otro gemelo-. ¿Eres tú...?**_

 _ **-Es él- dijo el primero-. Eres tú, ¿no?- se dirigió a Harry.**_

 _ **-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry.**_

 _ **-Harry Potter- respondieron a coro.**_

 _ **-Oh, él- dijo Harry-. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**_

-¿Y ya está?- Dijo James enfurruñado- ¿Sin hinchar el pecho de orgullo?

-James- Dijo Remus con tacto, ya que a él menos que a nadie le gustaba recordar ese hecho- Estáis muertos, no creo que nadie esté orgulloso de ser famoso por que murieron sus padres.

-Pero derrotó a Voldemort- Dijo James quejumbroso- Sin esfuerzo.

Entonces Pettigrew, dio un saltito en su asiento. ¿Qué? ¡Eso era imposible! El señor oscuro no podía ser derrotado. ¡Era el mago más poderoso! ¿Cómo es que un bebé pudo derrotarlo?

Remus notó el saltito que pegó Pettigrew, y en su mente sonrió con satisfacción, así aprendería a no traicionar a su conveniencia.

 _ **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**_

 _ **-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**_

 _ **-Ya vamos, mamá.**_

 _ **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**_

-¡Valla, par de maleducados!- Se quejó Molly, que antes estaba orgullosa de esos gemelos, por ayudar- Quedársele mirando de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Molly- Dijo Lily- Como tú dices, eso no pasará. Lo de quedársele mirando fijamente, pero sí que se conocerán.

Ambas sonrieron.

Y ambos maridos se miraron orgullosos.

 _ **Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo .**_

 _ **-Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**_

 _ **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**_

-Molly no hagas nunca eso, delante de tantas personas- Dijo Sirius Horrorizado- Lo estás avergonzando.

Molly se sonrojó, ella hacía eso sin darse cuenta.

 _ **-Mamá, déjame- exclamó apartándose.**_

 _ **-¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita?- dijo uno de los gemelos.**_

-Eso es lo que esas acciones causan- Dijo Sirius pesaroso.

 _ **-Cállate- dijo Ron.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está Percy?- preguntó la madre.**_

 _ **-Ahí viene.**_

 _ **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**_

-¡Es Prefecto!- Casi gritó Molly orgullosa, dando saltitos- ¡Arthur, nuestro pequeño Percy, es Prefecto!

-Sí, Molly, lo leí- Dijo Arthur, que también sonreía.

 _ **-No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá- dijo-. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿Tú eres un prefecto, Percy?- dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa-. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**_

Molly arrugó la nariz. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación, si conocía a sus hermanos, y a los revoltosos pequeños Fred y George.

 _ **-Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo- dijo otro gemelo-. Una vez...**_

 _ **-O dos...**_

 _ **-Un minuto...**_

 _ **-Todo el verano...**_

 _ **-Oh, callaos-dijo Percy, el prefecto.**_

-¿Veis lo que hacéis, hermanos?- Dijo Molly enfurruñada.

-Para mí- Dijo uno de los gemelos- Que es culpa de nuestro pequeño sobrino.

 _ **-Y, de todos modos, ¿Por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva?- dijo uno de los gemelos.**_

 _ **-Porque él es un prefecto- dijo afectuosamente la madre-. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame un lechuza cuando llegues allá.**_

-Eso no está bien, hermanita- Dijo el otro gemelo- No puedes consentir a un hijo, haces que los otros le tengan celos, no que intenten imitarlo para conseguir algo. ¿Lo sabes, hermana?

Molly se puso colorada, pensando que esa era una buena estrategia. Pero realmente no lo había visto de esa manera.

 _ **Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**_

 _ **-Ahora, vosotros dos...Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho...estallar un inodoro o...**_

-Ay, ay, ay- Dijeron Molly y la profesora McGonagall, cerrando los ojos.

-Creo hermanita- Dijo uno de los gemelos- Que eso no es culpa nuestra, si supuestamente íbamos a morir hoy.

-O tal vez mañana- Dijo el otro.

Molly los miró con mala cara.

-No bromeéis con eso- Dijo Molly con la voz temblorosa.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí- Dijeron a la vez, abrazándola cada uno por un hombro.

 _ **-¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**_

 _ **-Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**_

 _ **-No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**_

 _ **-Cállate- dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**_

-Molly- Dijo Sirius- Tendré que darte unas clases para no avergonzar en público a tus hijos.

Molly se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo, aunque sonreía.

 _ **-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**_

 _ **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran**_

-Eso lo aprendió de Petunia- Dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados, enfadada- Desde luego que le enseñaré unos mejores modales.

-Realmente, yo creo que es más timidez que grosería- Dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **-¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**_

 _ **-¿Quién?**_

 _ **-¡Harry Potter!**_

 _ **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**_

 _ **-Mamá, ¿Puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**_

-¡Oh!- Dijo Sirius de repente- ¡Ahí está la pelirroja!

-¿Te refieres a la maldición Potter?- Se interesó Remus sonriendo, por meterse un poco con su amigo.

-Igual es otra- Dijo James- O se libra de esa leyenda urbana.

-¿Leyenda urbana?- Dijo Remus- Veamos...¿De qué color tiene el pelo tu madre?

-Rojo- Gruñó James.

-¿Y tu abuela?- Siguió Sirius.

-Rojo- Volvió a responder Sirius.

-¿En las fotos tu bisabuela?- Dijo Remus, de nuevo.

-¡Bueno de acuerdo!- Dijo James- Vosotros ganáis, sigue leyendo Arthur.

 _ **-Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

 _ **-Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí como iluminada.**_

-Eso no lo creo- Dijo en un murmullo Molly avergonzada del comportamiento de sus hijos.

 _ **-Pobrecillo...No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**_

 _ **-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quién-tú-sabes?**_

-Eso sí que es grosero- Gruñó Molly algo enojada.

-No pasa nada Molly- Dijo Lily- Es normal que chicos de esa edad quieran saber algo.

-Pero era un bebé, no creo que se acuerde de nada- Dijo Molly- Eso debería de ser Lógico, aunque sean menores.

 _ **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**_

 _ **-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**_

Lily y Molly se miraron, una con agradecimiento por lo que dijo, y la otra para disculparse por el comportamiento de sus hijos.

 _ **-Está bien, quédate tranquila.**_

 _ **Se oyó un silbido.**_

 _ **-Daos prisa- dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**_

 _ **-No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**_

 _ **-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**_

 _ **-¡George!**_

 _ **-Era una broma, mamá.**_

-No sé yo si eso era una broma- Murmuró Molly con los ojos entrecerrados- Es posible que no me lo creyera, pero lo dejara pasar.

-Creo que vas a tener mucho entretenimiento Minnie- Sonrió Sirius, señalando a los gemelos, que al parecer habían causado un pequeño caos en la sala.

Molly fue corriendo, y Lily juraba que la había escuchado maldecir.

Todo el comedor observaba un poco asustado cómo, Molly parecía un demonio muy, muy, muy enfadado.

-Ejem- Dijo Molly, cuando salió de la habitación insonorizada- Disculpad, cariño sigue, por favor.

 _ **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir el tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**_

-Es tan tierna- Dijo Lily, mirando a James con súplica.

-Ya se verá, Lils, este no es el mejor momento- Dijo James.

-Además no es seguro que sea niña- Dijo Remus pensando en una niña pelirroja con ojos verdes.

 _ **Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar...pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**_

-Ya lo creo- Dijo Sirius- Lo mismo, estoy muerto, por eso no he aparecido.

-¡Canuto!- Exclamó James.

-¡Sirius!- Exclamaron Remus y Lily.

-¡No digas eso!- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Solo era una forma de intentar comprender, por qué no pude tener a Harry- Dijo Sirius un poco enfadado, mirando a Dumbledore, que pareció esquivar su mirada a propósito.

-Siga señor Weasley- Dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**_

Ambas madres se miraron cómplices.

 _ **-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?- preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry-. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**_

-Ronald, ha sido muy educado, Molly- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

Molly sonrió orgullosa.

 _ **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**_

-Se fija hasta en el más mínimo detalle- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

 _ **-Eh, Ron.**_

 _ **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**_

 _ **-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**_

-¿Un gato grande eh, Lily?- Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily con una ceja levantada.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Aunque pasen once años, no lo olvidaré.

 _ **-De acuerdo- murmuró Ron.**_

 _ **-Harry- dijo el otro gemelo-, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos vemos después, entonces.**_

 _ **-Hasta luego- dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**_

 _ **-¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?- dejó escapar Ron.**_

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle eso?- Preguntó Molly al aire.

-Tranquila, Molly- Dijo Lily- Es normal que un niño de once años sienta curiosidad.

Molly cruzó los brazos enfadada, esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

 _ **Harry asintió.**_

 _ **-Oh...bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George- dijo Ron-. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso...ya sabes...?**_

 _ **Señaló la frente de Harry.**_

-Ese niño no tiene remedio- Dijo Molly- Y no digas nada Lily, todos se suponen que saben su historia, no tienen que preguntar esas cosas, ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir preguntar eso?

 _ **Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**_

-Y para colmo, se le queda mirando embobado- Se quejó Molly, ya un poco más que enfadada.

 _ **-¿Así que eso es lo que Quién-tú-sabes...?**_

 _ **-Sí- dijo Harry-, pero no puedo recordarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Nada?- dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**_

-Ya le voy a dar yo cosas para que anhele- Dijo Molly, volviéndose roja por la falta de educación de su hijo, y lo que al principio era orgullo, ahora era bochorno.

-Molly no te preocupes,eso no va a pasar- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Ese no es el problema- Murmuró Molly- El problema es que yo dije que no le preguntaran nada, y él le preguntó.

 _ **-Bueno recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**_

 _ **-Vaya- dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**_

-Al menos se ha dado cuenta de eso- Dijo Molly un poco menos molesta.

 _ **-¿Sois una familia de magos?- preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**_

 _ **-Oh, sí, eso creo- respondió Ron-. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**_

-Porque él no quiere- Se quejó Molly- Es un squib, y no le gusta que se lo recuerden, así que vive como los muggles- Se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**_

 _ **Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagón.**_

-Hay familias de magos, mejores que otras- Lucius, no pudo contenerse.

-Cállate Malfoy- Dijo Sirius- No creo que nadie aquí aprecie ese comentario.

Algunos de los del Gran Comedor lo miraron con enfado y otros ni se molestaron, ya que todos eran de familias de magos.

 _ **-Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles- dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo son?**_

 _ **-Horribles...Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**_

-Cinco- Respondieron Bill y Charlie.

 _ **-Cinco- corrigió Ron.**_

-Con Ron somos seis- Dijo Bill orgulloso.

-Y con Ginny, seréis siete- Dijo Molly con ternura.

-¡Es cierto!- Sonrió Bill.

 _ **Por alguna razón parecía deprimido-. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos.**_

-Hermanita- Dijo uno de los gemelos- Eso huele a celos.

-Creo que es tu comportamiento- Dijo el otro.

 _ **Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charlie y la vieja rata de Percy.**_

Molly arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba que su hijo se sintiera así de menospreciado. Tendría que solucionar eso.

 _ **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**_

Molly miró alrededor con las orejas rojas como toda una Weasley, pero parecía que nadie le prestaba atención.

 _ **-Se llama Scabbers, y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp...Quiero decir , por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**_

-Hum...más hijos de los que pueden mantener- La voz de Lucius se escuchó llena de maldad y satisfacción.

-Será mejor que te calles- Dijo James- Ya has echo demasiado mal, como para venir aquí y soltar más veneno.

Lucius apretó la boca, más por apariencias que por tenerle respeto, consideración o miedo.

 _ **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**_

-Como todos los Weasley- Dijo James sin maldad- Se os ponen rojas las orejas.

En ese momento todos los Weasley que estaban en el Gran Comedor y que escuchaban, enrojecieron, hasta las orejas.

-Basta James- Sonrió Lily con simpatía- Mejor sonrojarse hasta las orejas que ser mortífago o un traidor- Dijo mirando de reojo a Pettigrew.

 _ **Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**_

-Gracias- Dijo Molly mirando a Lily- Aunque no me gusta que Ron se sienta mejor si alguien está en nuestra misma situación, no me gusta que por las desgracias de los demás se sienta él mejor.

-No te preocupes, Molly- Dijo Lily- Él se lo contó para eso, para que no se sintiera ni triste ni avergonzado.

 _ **-...Y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó yo no tenía ni idea que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**_

 _ **Ron bufó.**_

Sólo algunos pocos lo hicieron en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-¿Qué?- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **-Has pronunciado el nombre de Quién-tú-sabes- dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado-. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**_

-No tiene por qué ser así- Dijo Dumbledore- Si no recuerda nada, ese nombre no le recuerda a nada, si sigue llamándolo Quién-tú-sabes, sí que le comenzará a temer, pues como ya he dicho muchas veces, temer un nombre, solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado.

 _ **-No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre- dijo Harry-. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender...seguro- añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho-, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**_

-Creí que Hagrid ya le había explicado eso- Se exaltó Sirius- Aunque vengas de una familia muggle, puedes ser el mejor de la clase, mira a Lily, por ejemplo.

Lily se sonrojó, pero sonreía por el halago.

 _ **-No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprenden muy deprisa.**_

-Lo que decía- Dijo Sirius sintiéndose muy satisfecho.

 _ **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**_

-Eso es un poco incómodo al principio- Dijo James que lo miraba desde su punto de vista, de lo que él mismo había sentido en el tren, la primera vez que había ido en él y había conocido a los que ahora eran sus mejores amigos...Claro con una excepción. Miró a Pettigrew con aversión, y Pettigrew, bajó la vista.

 _ **A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**_

 _ **-¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**_

-¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?- Dijeron a la vez los tres merodeadores, riéndose, como la mayoría del Gran Comedor.

-¡Es increíble!- Se rió Sirius- Esa mujer es eterna.

-Y con la misma frase- Dijo James también riendo.

-¿Para qué cambiar algo que funciona?- Preguntó Lily, que sonreía, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

 _ **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**_

 _ **Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprar todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar.**_

-¡Así se hace!- Exclamó Sirius con júbilo.

Lily tenía los ojos entrecerrados, cuando su Harry fuera a Hogwarts le diría que no comprara muchos dulces.

-Luego no cenará- Se quejó Lily.

-Si es un Potter, te aseguro que comerá, además tu horrible hermana y su horrible familia lo han matado de hambre- Dijo James con los brazos cruzados- De todas formas, es medio día, y aún queda para la cena, y no ha desayunado.

-Bueno de acuerdo- Dijo Lily con frustración- Por esta vez pasa.

 _ **Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**_

-Se llevó de todo- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Creo que yo no he gastado tanto en todos los años que he ido en el tren- Dijo James silbando suavemente.

-¿Os acordáis de los caramelos no masticables?- Preguntó Remus.

-No los podías morder- Asintió James- Y tardabas una eternidad en comértelos a lametones.

-¡Y las Gumis Gumis!- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Las gominolas alargadas.

-Recuerdo que tú y Cornamenta hacíais una competición haber quién se terminaba antes la gominola de más de un metro de largo- Habló Lily recordando con qué seriedad competían al hacer eso.

-Mis favoritos eran los volcanes de chocolate- Decía Remus con algo de brillo en los ojos.

-Eran auténticos volcanes de varios chocolates, que derramaban lava de chocolate...Umm- Dijo Sirius recordando ese dulce.

-Te ponías perdido de chocolate, pero esa era la gracia- Dijo James sonriendo.

-Y los chicles arco iris- Dijo Lily sonriendo, de forma aniñada- Chicles rellenos de varios sabores líquidos y distintos, cada 10 minutos, cambiaba de sabor ¡Me encanta!

-No gusta, encanta- Dijeron los merodeadores, haciendo que Lily sacase la lengua como si de nuevo fueran unos niños.

Tras un momento en el que, en el gran comedor se escucharon varias risas, Arthur continuó leyendo.

 _ **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**_

 _ **-Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-Muchísima- dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**_

 _ **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**_

 _ **-Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**_

Molly se sonrojó hasta las orejas: No debería de olvidarse de los gustos de sus hijos.

-Molly con siete hijos, es lógico que se te pase algo así- La animó Lily.

Molly negó con la cabeza, aún sonrojada y triste.

-Una no debe de olvidarse de los gustos de ninguno de sus hijos- Murmuró avergonzada- Aunque tenga cien.

 _ **-Te la cambio por uno de éstos- dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel-. Sírvete...**_

Molly miró agradecida a Lily que se sonrojó un poco, y muy orgullosa del comportamiento generoso de su hijo.

-Ha salido a ir Lils, cariño- Dijo James pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

 _ **-No te va a gustar, está seca- dijo Ron-. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo- añadió rápidamente-...Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**_

 _ **-Vamos, sírvete un pastel- dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quién compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**_

-Gracias a Merlín- Murmuró Molly sonrojada hasta las orejas- Tenéis un hijo maravilloso.

-Tu hijo también es maravilloso- Dijo Lily en retribución.

-Aunque un poco grosero- Dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

-Aún siguen jugando- Dijo Remus, señalando la habitación- Creo que ya que se han conocido, no los pueden separar.

-Serán muy buenos amigos- Dijo James sonriendo.

 _ **-¿Qué son éstos?- preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate-. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?- Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**_

 _ **-No-dijo Ron-. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

-Yo tengo a Agripa repetida- Dijo Sirius- Si en un futuro sigue sin encontrarla, yo se la doy- Miró a Molly que le sonrió agradecida y asintió.

-Este hijo mío, necesita cultura general- Dijo James- A partir de que todo este embrollo de los libros y de Voldemort termine, comenzaré a enseñarle.

-Menos mal que Lily es su madre- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron incluyendo a Snape, aunque éste lo hizo disimuladamente.

 _ **-Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber...Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**_

-¿Dijo quinientos?- Se asombró Sirius- Yo apenas y tengo trescientos, de todas formas ya tengo a Agripa y a Ptolomeo- Se encogió de hombros.

-No me puedo creer que un niño de once años coma tantas ranas de chocolate para conseguir quinientos cromos- Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-A lo mejor le ha llevado muchos años conseguirlos- Les dijo Remus, que a él le gustaba el chocolate.

-Es posible- Dijo pensativo James- Pero aún así con once años son muchas ranas de chocolate...No pudo haber comido ranas de chocolate antes de los 6 años porque están vetadas para los niños menores de 6 años, ya sabéis por el sobrepeso y esas cosas, en 5 años quinientos cromos...son bastantes más ranas de chocolate que 1 a la semana.

Molly estaba sonrojada, tendría que vetarle a Ron las ranas de chocolate cuando creciera.

 _ **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**_

-¡Albus Dumbledore!- Dijeron varios entre risas, ya conociendo de sobra la descripción del hombre, de los cromos y varios libros. Desde que lo conocían, siempre había tenido ese aspecto...¿Cuántos años tendría? Esa es la pregunta que la mayoría de la gente se hacía.

 _ **-¡Así que éste es Albus Dumbledore!- Dijo Harry.**_

-Es cierto Harry no lo ha visto nunca- Dijo Lily tristemente.

 _ **-¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore!- dijo Ron-. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa...Gracias...**_

 _ **Harry le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**_

-Creo que muchas cosas se podrían saltar, pero no quedaría bien- Se quejó Sirius.

-En serio Harry se fija en todo- Dijo James, medio sonriendo.

-Es mejor eso a que sea un despistado cabeza hueca como Dudley- Dijo Lily asintiendo orgullosa.

-Amén a eso- Dijeron los tres merodeadores.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

-¿Los bolos?- Preguntó Sirius, sacando de su bolsillo su tarjeta de Dumbledore- ¡Eso es nuevo!

-Cualquiera puede elegir ser aficionado a algo, en cualquier momento de su vida, señor Black- Sonrió Dumbledore.

 _ **Harry le dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**_

-¡No querrá que se quede ahí todo el día! ¿No?- Dijo Sirius levantando una ceja. __

 _ **-¡Ya no está!**_

 _ **-Bueno, no iba a estar todo el día- dijo Ron-. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida...¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**_

-Genial- Dijo Lily con sarcasmo- Otro aficionado a los cromos de las ranas.

Los merodeadores evitaron su mirada deliberadamente.

 _ **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**_

 _ **-Sírvete- dijo Harry-. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**_

-¿Enserio?- Sirius miró a Lily que asintió con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **-¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven?- Ron estaba atónito-. ¡Qué raro!**_

-A mí sí que me pareció raro ver a las personas moviéndose en las fotos y en los retratos- Dijo Lily sonriendo- Recuerdo que la primera noche después de descubrirlo, me quedé despierta hasta el amanecer, viendo todas las ilustraciones de mis libros.

-Eso si que es raro- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Para mí fue muy entretenido- Dijo Lily- Incluso en algunas ocasiones hasta era cómico ver las caras y los gestos que hacían.

 _ **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos.**_

-Creo que ha salido más a Lily que a mí- Dijo al aire James, haciéndose el desconsolado.

Remus y Sirius le siguieron el juego poniéndole cada uno una mano en el hombro como si le estuvieran consolando, lo que provocó que Lily rodase los ojos y mirase al cielo.

 _ **Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**_

-¿Cuantas ranas de chocolate compraron?- Preguntó Sirius- Es retórica no hace falta una respuesta- Dijo cuando vio abrir la boca a Remus para contestarle, según sus cálculos.

 _ **-Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas- lo previno Ron-.**_

-Chico inteligente- Dijo Sirius sonriendo amargamente, sus recuerdos con las grageas de todos los sabores, no era muy agradable.

 _ **-Cuando dice "todos los sabores", es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**_

Molly miró hacia la habitación dónde todos los niños estaban jugando con mala cara.

-¿Cómo va a encontrar una con sabor a Duende?- Se rió Remus- En primer lugar, no sabría como sabe un duende, porque nunca habría comido uno, y segundo, los duendes no se dejan comer, y no creo que, por el aspecto que tienen, fueran apetecibles.

En el Gran Comedor se escucharon, algunas risas.

 _ **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**_

 _ **-Puaj...¿Ves? Coles.**_

Algunos hicieron muecas de asco, entre ellos James, Lily se dio cuenta, por muy hombre que fuera, o pareciera, nunca le iban a gustar las coles. Ella le había intentado dar coles de diferentes formas y en diferentes comidas, pero siempre había sabido que eran coles, y ni las tocaba con el tenedor, pensaba que aunque se hiciera tan viejo como Dumbledore, nunca le gustarían las coles.

 _ **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**_

-Al menos no resultó ser arcilla- Dijo Sirius ceñudo.

-O calcetines mojados- Respondió James que lamentablemente sí sabía como era el sabor de los calcetines mojados, gracias a las peleas de ropa que tenía con Sirius, en vez de almohadas, se tiraban la ropa que encontraran por la habitación. Y una vez le dio de lleno un calcetín que había llevado esa tarde de invierno a clases.

-U otras cosas más desagradables- Dijo Remus.

-Bueno no todas las grageas pueden ser buenas- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**_

-Tengo la sensación de ir en tren y oler la hierba de los campos, tal y como lo describe- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

Muchos asintieron.

 _ **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**_

-Pobre de mi Neville- Dijo Alice un poco triste.

 _ **-Perdón- dijo-. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**_

 _ **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**_

 _ **-¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**_

 _ **-Ya aparecerá- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **-Sí- dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado-. Bueno, si lo veis...**_

 _ **Se fue.**_

-No quiero que tenga un sapo- declaró Alice ceñuda a Frank, que asintió.

 _ **-No sé por qué está tan triste- comentó Ron-. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo, lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**_

-Exactamente- Dijo Lily asintiendo- Nadie debe burlarse de nadie. Creo que el respeto mutuo es muy bonito.

-Hablas como mi madre- Dijo James sonriendo.

-Bueno, soy madre, y pelirroja- Dijo Lily- Así que no te metas conmigo.

Muchos rieron.

 _ **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**_

 _ **-Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia- dijo Ron con disgusto-. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar mira...**_

-No hay tal hechizo- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Si transformas un ser vivo, a algo sin vida, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, igual que si quieres transformar algo inanimado en un ser vivo, no puedes sólo cambiarle el color. Puedes convertirla, no sé, en un plátano, por ejemplo, pero muy poco tiempo ya que es un ser vivo, y sufriría si dura mucho tiempo la transformación. Por eso tienes que tener muy bien dominados la transformación y el hechizo para devolver ese animal a su estado original.

-Primera lección de quinto curso, si no me equivoco profesora- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-No se equivoca señor Lupin- Le respondió nuevamente la profesora McGonagall sonriendo.

 _ **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes, estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**_

-Hermanita- Dijo uno de los gemelos arrugando el ceño- En vez de haberle comprado una lechuza y una capa nuevas a Percy, que me alegro de que sea prefecto...

-Pero, creo que eso que sobresale de la varita de Ron- Dijo el otro gemelo- Son los pelos de unicornio del núcleo...

-Deberías de haberle comprado una varita, dejando la lechuza y la capa en su sitio- Dijo el primero.

-Hermana- Dijo el segundo- No quiero decirte como criar a tus hijos, pero dejarle a uno con una varita a la que le sobresalen los pelos de unicornio del núcleo y regalarle a otro un par de caprichos, no creo que sea muy equitativo.

-Eso a la larga va a causar celos y resentimiento- Dijo Lily mirando a Molly preocupada.

-Creo que en su momento podremos comprarle la varita a Ron- Dijo Molly sonrojada.

-No te preocupes Molly- Dijo James sonriendo con travesura- Tengo algo preparado para Arthur y para tí.

-James...- Lily trató de hablar con él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

-Lils, cariño, no te preocupes, es algo bueno que creo que agradecerán- Dijo James asintiendo contento.

-Sigue, Arthur- Dijo suspirando Lily. Sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de idea, si pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno por otros.

 _ **-Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**_

 _ **Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**_

-Ay, por Merlín- Dijo Sirius horrorizado- Seguro que es una repelente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera ha hablado!- Dijo Lily ofendida por el comportamiento de Sirius.

 _ **-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno- dijo.**_

 _ **Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**_

-¿Decías?- Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos sonriendo.

-Puede que un poco, pero es buena persona- Dijo Lily- Le está ayudando a Neville a buscar su sapo.

-Si tú lo dices...- Ahí lo dejó Sirius.

 _ **-Ya le hemos dicho que no- dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿Estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**_

-Creo que eso es de metomentodo- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse a ver algo a lo que no fue invitada?

-Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, Lils- Dijo James- ¿No crees que es un poco...umm...mandona?

-Yo aún creo que ese comportamiento es normal- Dijo Lily obstinadamente.

 _ **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**_

-Genial, ahora hace sentirse incómodo al pobre chaval- Siguió Sirius con inquina.

 _ **-Eh...de acuerdo.- Se aclaró la garganta-. "Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita"**_

-¡Hermanos!- Dijo Molly un poco molesta- ¡Eso se lo dijisteis a los gemelos, sin duda!

Las risas se propagaron por el Gran Comedor.

-Ya decía yo- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Que ese hechizo era muy complicado para unos alumnos de primero.

 _ **Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**_

 _ **-¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?- preguntó la niña-. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente...Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**_

-¡De acuerdo!- Estalló Lily- No hace falta que digas nada, es repelente, al menos hasta ahora.

La cara de Sirius mostraba satisfacción.

-Debo decir- Dijo Sirius- Que tú eras igual, pero se te acaba cogiendo cariño.

Lily al contrario de lo que pensaban, no se enfadó, al contrario sonrió con cariño.

 _ **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**_

 _ **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**_

-Es que eso sólo lo hizo Lily en su momento- Dijo Remus- Ni siquiera yo lo hice.

Muchos rieron haciendo sonrojar a Lily, pero seguía sin enfadarse. Ella más que nadie sabía que durante los tres primeros años de Hogwarts, estuvo comportándose como una metomentodo, una repelente y una sabelotodo. Gracias a Merlín que en cuarto cambió su actitud, se hizo amiga de sus compañeras de cuarto, ayudándolas en clases, se dio cuenta de la condición de Remus y lo ayudó y desde ese entonces era amiga de Remus...Después ayudó a Peter, y luego, aunque no le cayeran bien, comenzó ha hablar con James y Sirius. Severus la insultó y la trató mal, así que se alejó de él muy a su pesar, porque le caía bien, fue su primer amigo, incluso antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Después se fue encariñando con James y Sirius, acabó enamorándose de James, casándose con él y teniendo por fin a Harry. Pero Peter...Peter los había traicionado. Lily aguantó las lágrimas estoicamente.

 _ **-Yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuró Ron.**_

 _ **Harry Potter- dijo Harry.**_

 _ **-¿Eres tú realmente?- dijo Hermione-. Lo sé todo sobre tí, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos de siglo XX.**_

James soltó un silbido.

-Valla- Sonrió- Alguien va a enamorarse.

-No lo creo- Dijo Lily defendiendo a la chiquilla- Principalmente porque sólo tienen once años, y sólo porque haya leído algo sobre él en un libro y se lo esté informando, no significa que le guste, sólo hace lo que según he visto, hacen muchos otros magos. Conocer todo sobre él.

-Lily tiene un punto ahí, Cornamenta- Sonrió Sirius.

 _ **-¿Estoy yo?- dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**_

-Lógico- Murmuró Lily, tan bajito que sólo la escuchó James.

 _ **-Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera- dijo Hermione-. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**_

-Sí que habla- Dijo Sirius- Casi me mareo, sólo de seguir su conversación.

-Ni Lily hablaba tanto- Dijo James pestañeando para aclarar su cabeza.

-Al menos quiere ir a Gryffindor- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Creo que quiere estar en Gryffindor, porque Dumbledore, estuvo allí- Dijo Lily ceñuda- Creo que le vendría mejor Ravenclaw.

-Sí- Dijo James de repente serio- ¿Quién sabe, lo que usa el sombrero seleccionador, para hacer las elecciones.

-Es cierto- Dijo Remus, el ambiente se ensombreció de pronto, todos estaban pensando en Pettigrew.

 _ **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**_

 _ **-Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté- dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl-. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**_

-¡Ya lo creo!- Dijo Molly mirando mal a sus hermanos que de pronto encontraron muy interesante el techo del Gran Comedor...O mejor dicho, el cielo del Gran Comedor.

 _ **-¿En qué casa están tus hermanos?- preguntó Harry.**_

 _ **-Gryffindor- dijo Ron.**_

-Gryffindor- Dijeron los Weasley a la vez sonriendo.

 _ **Otra vez parecía deprimido-. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**_

-¡Qué tontería más grande!- Dijo Molly enfadada- Sería nuestro hijo, da igual en que casa esté. Lo querré igual.

 _ **-¿Ésa es la casa en la que Vol...quiero decir Quién-tú-sabes...estaba?**_

 _ **-Ajá- dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**_

 _ **-¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras- dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas-. Y, a propósito, ¿Qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**_

-Que lindo, gracias, Lily- Dijo Molly.

-Yo quiero trabajar para Gringotts- Dijo Bill, respondiendo él mismo, sin pensar que le estaba hablando a un libro.

-Yo quiero ir a Rumanía a estudiar dragones- Dijo Charlie con los ojos brillantes.

-Tú no harás tal cosa Charlie Weasley- Dijo Molly cruzando los brazos, más preocupada que enfadada, ya que sabía que no podía retener de hacer lo que quisiera a Charlie, pero podría intentar convencerle.

Charlie pudo los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**_

-Pues cualquier trabajo, igual que los muggles- Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Es normal que pregunte.

-De todas formas no es exactamente igual- Dijo Remus- Si un mago quiere vivir una vida muggle no puede hacer magia delante de los muggles, le ponen un detector, igual que a los menores de edad, y si incumplen esta norma, los echan de la comunidad mágica. Si quieren volver al mundo mágico lo único que tienen que hacer es comunicárselo al ministerio de magia, esperar a que le llegue el permiso, y hacer vida normal de mago.

-Creo que le iría bien en el departamento de leyes- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí- Dijo Remus- Lástima de las leyes para mi problema.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Dumbledore- Eso también lo solucionaremos.

 _ **-Charlie está en Rumanía, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en áfrica, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts- explicó Ron-.**_

La señora Weasley suspiró derrotada, no había podido impedirle hacer ese trabajo tan peligroso.

 _ **-¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**_

 _ **Harry se sorprendió.**_

Arthur tuvo que parar de leer porque los susurros.

-¡Están locos!- Dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos.

-Estoy segura de que fueron a por la piedra filosofal- Dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados- Pero Harry y Hagrid llegaron antes.

-¿Por qué piensas eso pelirroja?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Por que es lo único que tiene valor, que menciona el título del libro- Se encogió de hombros Lily.

Cuando los murmullos se acallaron Arthur pudo seguir leyendo.

 _ **-¿De verdad? ¿ Y qué les ha sucedido?**_

 _ **-Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quién-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**_

-¡Ay! Lils ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó James cuando lo cogió del brazo muy fuerte.

-¿Y si después de tantos años es Voldemort el del libro?- Preguntó Lily asustada- Harry sólo tiene once años...¿Qué le va a pasar a mi niño?

-Tranquila, cariño, todo va a ir bien- Aunque su misma voz temblaba un poco, y su semblante se ensombreció cuando miró en la dirección de su hijo.

 _ **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quién-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir "Voldemort" sin preocuparse.**_

-Es lo que ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore- Dijo Sprout- Pero aún así los que estamos acostumbrados a llamarle Quién-tú-sabes, nos es más terrorífico pronunciar su nombre.

Muchos se encogieron de hombros, ya que la mayoría pertenecían a la orden del Fénix, era muy diferente.

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch- preguntó Ron.**_

 _ **-Eh...no conozco ninguno- confesó Harry.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?- Ron pareció atónito-. Oh ya veras, es el mejor juego del mundo...-Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**_

-¿Otro amigo?- Preguntó James muy entusiasmado.

-Lo mismo es alguien que se ha pasado por ahí, al escuchar el rumor que seguramente se ha esparcido por ahí- Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagón.**_

-Sólo porque sabe quién es- Dijo Sirius ceñudo- Esos no merecen la pena.

 _ **-¿Es verdad?- preguntó-. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**_

-Qué arrogante- Dijo Lily muy bajito.

-Yo sigo pensando que ese comportamiento sólo se parece a una persona en esta sala- Dijo Remus.

Lucius y Narcissa lo miraron mal.

 _ **-Sí- respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**_

-Ya con eso es suficiente- Dijo James mirando a Lucius muy mal- El único que necesitaba guardaespaldas aquí era sólo uno.

Todos miraron hacia Malfoy, de echo era el único que los llevaba a todas partes sin que fueran exactamente sus amigos.

 _ **-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle- dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba-. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**_

-Ahora dí que no es tu hijo, Malfoy- Dijo Remus retándolo.

-No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Narcissa.

-Calla, es mejor que esperemos a saber qué es lo que pasa, Narcissa- Dijo para sorpresa de ésta Snape.

 _ **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**_

 _ **-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**_

-No me puedo creer que le haya enseñado eso a su hijo señor Malfoy- Se escandalizó la profesora McGonagall.

-Cómo ya dije antes, a mí nadie me va a decir cómo educar a mi hijo- Se quejó ya harto Lucius.

 _ **Se volvió hacia Harry.**_

 _ **-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrías hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**_

-Pff- Dijo Sirius- La misma arrogancia de su padre, se cree el mejor de los mejores en todo, cuando realmente no es así.

-Cállate- Dijo Lucius enojado.

-Oblígame- Se mofó Sirius.

Lucius ya estaba sacando la varita, cuando...

-¡Ya basta!- La voz de Dumbledore, resonó por todo el Gran Comedor- Sigue Arthur.

 _ **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry, pero Harry no la aceptó.**_

-¡Ja!- Dijo James contento- Bien hecho, hijo.

-Pues a mí me parece una descortesía- Dijo Lily- Es cierto que el chico es arrogante, altanero y burlón, pero a lo mejor sólo necesitaba un amigo- Lucius la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Es posible- Dijo Remus- Pero es más probable que lo hiciera por conveniencia.

-Puede ser- Lily se encogió de hombros- Pero tal vez con el tiempo si hubieran podido hacer amigos, a lo mejor eso le dolió al pequeño, solo tienen once años- Lily se acomodó en el sillón- Es probable que se sintiera humillado y rechazado.

 _ **-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias- dijo con frialdad.**_

-Al menos tiene buen instinto- Dijo James mirando de reojo a Pettigrew.

 _ **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**_

-No necesitábamos saber eso- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter- dijo con calma-. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**_

-¿¡Lo está amenazando!?- Se exaltó Lily- ¡Malfoy! No me creo que hayas enseñado esas cosas a un niño de once años, y no te estoy diciendo cómo educarlo- Levantó la mano evitando que ni Lucius ni Narcissa Malfoy hablaran- Es simple lógica, no puedes envenenar a un niño contra otros, sólo por la procedencia, a eso se le llama racismo y está muy mal visto. Para ser de la hight society, eres muy maleducado y grosero.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Lucius se atrevió a decirle nada, sobre todo porque se estaba poniendo roja del enfado, y era mejor no enfadar a Lily Potter, si no quería tener la misma suerte que la pared que hizo estallar horas atrás.

 _ **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**_

 _ **-Repite eso- dijo.**_

 _ **-Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh?- se burló Malfoy.**_

-Igual que su padre- Dijo Sirius con desprecio- Con sus dos gorilas es muy gallito, pero sorpréndelo sin ellos, haber si no sale corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas al primer signo de amenaza.

 _ **-Si no os vais ahora mismo...-dijo Harry con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**_

-Valla, no es tan valiente- Se burló Lucius.

-Al menos no usa gorilas para sentirse a salvo, y no hecha a correr en cuanto mira alrededor y se encuentra solo- Dijo James, dispuesto a defender a su hijo.

 _ **-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**_

-Parece que son sólo vulgares rateros, para tener tanta educación como dices que tienes, ¿no, Malfoy?- Dijo Remus, con su lobo interior revolviéndose de nuevo.

 _ **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**_

 _ **Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**_

-Al menos esa rata a servido de algo, durante un breve periodo de tiempo- Dijo James.

 _ **Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**_

-Eso es típico de Malfoy- Dijo James- Ven problemas y salen con el rabo entre las patas...¿Qué, educando igual a tu hijo? No es muy valiente eso- Dijo haciendo hincapié en lo que dijo antes Lucius, sobre la valentía de su hijo.

 _ **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**_

-Tal vez porque crean ellos mismos los problemas- Dijo Sirius- Los huelen a kilómetros de distancia.

Lucius, no tenía otra opción que morderse la lengua para no hablar, puesto que estaba en una clara desventaja, y no podía salir nadie del Gran Comedor, no podía comunicarse con el exterior.

 _ **-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**_

-Se parece a tí Minnie- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

La profesora elevó un poco las comisuras de sus labios, pero dijo:

-No me llame por ese mote señor Black.

 _ **-Creo que se ha desmayado- dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata-. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**_

 _ **Y era así.**_

-La verdad es que es una mascota un poco patética- Dijo Sirius- Aunque les ayudara antes, se acaba de dormir de nuevo y, no tiene nada mágico en especial.

 _ **-¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**_

 _ **Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagón.**_

-Creo que ambos serán como nosotros- Dijo James a Sirius- ¿No crees, Canuto?

-Eso espero- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Las pelirrojas, al parecer piensan criarlos juntos, así que es mejor que sean mejores amigos.

Ambos chocaron las manos, y se escucharon algunas risas en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Oí hablar sobre su familia- dijo Ron en tono lúgubre-. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quién-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.- Se volvió hacia Hermione-. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**_

-Sigo pensando igual- Dijo Arthur interrumpiéndose él mismo y hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó a leer el capítulo.

-Interesados- Dijo con desprecio James- Cambian de bando cuando les interesa.

-Lucius Malfoy es malo por naturaleza- Dijo Sirius- Lástima que vaya a criar así a su hijo.

-Un hijo debería ser libre de pensar y sentir lo que quiera- Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido- Pero el pequeño Draco está condenado por lo visto- Lily no miraba a Lucius, estaba hablando con Narcissa, la cuál apretó los labios. Había entendido perfectamente lo que Lily Potter le había querido decir.

 _ **-Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ira la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**_

-Realmente- Dijo Sirius- No creo que le importe, ya que a ella no le afecta en nada.

-Está tratando de ser amable, Sirius- Dijo Lily con paciencia.

-Para mi gusto es un poco altanera, como para eso- Dijo Sirius en sus trece.

Lily negó con la cabeza suspirando.

 _ **-Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros- dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo-. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**_

-¡Oh!- Dijo Sirius sonriendo- Se lo han tenido que decir.

 _ **-Muy bien...Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos- dijo Hermione en tono despectivo-. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**_

-Un poco rencorosa la niña- Dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Además ¿cómo no iba a saber que tiene la nariz sucia? Su madre estaba allí, y Harry también- Dijo Sirius- Ya sé que lleva gafas, pero imagino que no estará ciego como para no decirle a su amigo que tiene la nariz sucia, y si se lo hubiera dicho, hubiera tratado de limpiarla, y si hubiera tratado de limpiarla y no hubiera salido...Pues ahí está la mancha aún.

-Sirius- Dijo Lily- A veces no se te entiende cuando hablas...

Ahí se quedó la conversación.

 _ **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**_

-¡Por fin!- Dijo Lily muy contenta, sacudiendo a un desconcertado James, que trataba de quitársela de encima.

 _ **Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**_

Molly se sonrojó, James se dio cuenta de eso, pero después de su sorpresa, y ayuda, no tendrían que preocuparse por eso.

 _ **Una voz retumbó en el tren.**_

 _ **-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**_

-Eso es nuevo- Dijo Sirius ceñudo.

-Es cierto, antes pasaba un revisor avisando- Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**_

-Siempre hay demasiada gente- Se quejó Sirius- Ya podrían ir en orden.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil- Dijo James sonriendo y mirando a Dumbledore- Ya sabes que a nuestro director, lo fácil no le gusta.

 _ **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén.**_

-Cuando llegas da un poco de mal royo- Dijo James asintiendo- Pero se pasa rápido.

-Sí- Dijo Sirius- Normalmente estás tan nervioso que se pasa enseguida.

 _ **Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**_

 _ **-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**_

-Hagrid- Dijeron muchos, haciendo que el semigigante se sonrojara.

 _ **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**_

-No es que le dijeses nada Hagrid- Dijo Sirius- Es que no le dijiste ni dónde estaba el andén.

La cara de Hagrid se volvió sonrosada otra vez...Más bien rojo fuego.

 _ **-Venid, seguidme...¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**_

 _ **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**_

-¡Qué grosero!- Dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño- Lo siento mucho Alice.

-No pasa nada- Dijo ésta- Es normal llorar, si has perdido tu mascota, y más en un niño de once años.

-Pero aún así no tenía que haber dicho la palabra "Lloriquear"- dijo Lily mirándola con disculpa.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, de no significar nada.

 _ **-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro-, justo al esta curva.**_

 _ **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**_

 _ **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**_

-Es increíble la facilidad de palabras y de descripción que tiene Harry- Dijo Remus.

-También es que a Dumbledore, le gusta el dramatismo- Dijo James elevando una ceja.

Muchas risas se escucharon, incluyendo la de Dumbledore.

 _ **-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**_

-Lo dicho- Dijo James sonriendo- Le gusta causar emoción y conmoción, exagerado y dramático.

-Creo que así se debería de vivir la vida, con aventuras y experiencias emocionantes- Dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero eso es simplemente por recrearse, como un pavo real- Rió Sirius.

-Es posible que me guste recrearme y exagerar- Dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **-¿Todos habéis subido?- continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo-. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**_

 _ **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**_

-Es tal y como lo recuerdo- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Por lo visto no ha cambiado con los años.

 _ **-¡Bajad las cabezas!- exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon las cabezas y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**_

-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Sirius- Se da cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle, yo sólo tenía ojos para Hogwarts.

-Y a Hagrid también le gustan esas cosas- sonrió James- Sí no, no participaría de forma tan entusiasta.

Hagrid se puso colorado y muchas personas rieron.

 _ **-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo?- dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**_

-¡Al final lo encontró!- Dijo Alice contenta.

 _ **-¡Trevor!- gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo de la roca, detrás de la lámpara Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**_

-El nombre del sapo es como el de una persona- Dijo Sirius entre divertido y horrorizado ¿Cómo es posible ponerle a un sapo Trevor?

-Ya dentro de poco lo van a seleccionar- Dijo Lily muy emocionada, dando saltitos en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

 _ **Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**_

-Realmente ese puerta impone, la primera vez que la ves- Dijo James, acordándose de la primera vez que vio todo.

 _ **-¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿Todavía tienes tu sapo?**_

-Esa, sin duda es una pregunta muy importante- Se mofó Lucius.

-En vista de que según el libro, lo perdió en la estación y en el tren, y en la estación le dijo a su...¿Abuela? Que lo había VUELTO a perder, es una pregunta muy razonable- Dijo Lily defendiendo al semigigante, que tan bien se había portado con su pequeño.

 _ **Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**_

-Aquí se acaba- Dijo Arthur.

-Bien- Dumbledore, se levantó- Vamos a cenar y leeremos un par de capítulos más antes de acostarnos, para seguir mañana.

Todos se levantaron y como ya había hecho antes, Dumbledore, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer todos los cómodos, sillones, y volvieron a aparecer los bancos y las largas mesas de madera.

-A...- Antes de que Dumbledore, terminara de hablar, las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir...Alastor Moody o también conocido como Ojoloco Moody, apareció por la puerta ceñudo y con la varita en mano.

-Alastor- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, le entregó el papel, que los demás le habían entregado previamente.

-Arthur- Dijo Dumbledore- ¿Puedes darle a Alastor el libro para que lo lea?

Arthur cogió el libro que tenía a su lado y se lo ofreció a Ojoloco que lo miró un momento y luego levantó la vista sorprendido.

-¿Quieres comer algo Alastor?- Preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-No gracias Minerva, acabo de terminar de cenar- Respondió sentándose a su lado, mientras leía el libro.

-Disculpe Dumbledore- Dijo Lucius- ¿Le importaría dejárselo a Narcissa? Ella tampoco lo ha leído entero.

-Claro, y señor Pettigrew, debería de leer también lo que se ha perdido, es por su bien, créame- Respondió Dumbledore.

Los tres leyeron, mientras los demás comían entre risas, bromas y teorías de lo que podría pasar en el siguiente libro.

-Pues yo quiero que salga un dragón- Dijo Charlie, mientras su madre alimentaba a Ron, un Ron muy hambriento por lo que parecía.

-No digas tonterías ¿Cómo podría aparecer un dragón?- Le respondió su madre- Hace siglos que están prohibidos.

-Pues yo espero que no se metan en demasiados líos- Suspiró Lily- Mucho me temo que Voldemort está metido en todo esto, y va de nuevo tras de mi pequeño.

-Tranquila, Lils- Dijo James- Cuando llegue el momento estaremos preparados.

-Sí- Lo secundó Sirius- Además, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore, tiene un plan, para que los futuros mortífagos, o los que ya lo son- Dijo intencionadamente alto, para que Pettigrew se diera cuenta- No vayan divulgando por ahí, cosas que no deben ¿cierto, profesor?

-Desde luego- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo- Estos libros, han sido un milagro en medio de este caos y esta terrible época que estamos viviendo de oscuridad y miedo, y si estos libros pueden salvar vidas importantes, no dudaré en usar cuanto esté a mi alcance, para evitar dichas muertes.

-¿Lo ves pelirroja?- Le preguntó Sirius sonriendo- Además, las muertes que más me importan, ya casi están evitadas.

-Como dijo, Canuto, casi- Recalcó Remus- Aún tenemos que acabar con Voldemort.

-Espero que estos libros nos den una pista- Dijo James, suspirando.

-Bien- Dijo Dumbledore, al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, y viendo que los tres que faltaban por leer el libro habían acabado, y que los niños estaban de nuevo en la habitación- ¿Quién quiere leer?

De nuevo, hizo el movimiento de varita, y todos en el Gran Comedor se volvieron a acomodar en sus respectivos asientos.

-¡Yo!- Dijo Bill yendo a coger el libro de manos de Dumbledore.

- _ **El sombrero seleccionador-**_ leyó en voz alta Bill.

 **NOTA:** Sí, lo siento, sé que me he retrasado, pero mi ordenador se negó a trabajar durante 3 días, y además, estuve algo enferma estos días. Y entre que el capítulo era muy largo y que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, se me hizo eterno, pero ya les traeré la próxima semana otro más. Sobre el Martes. ¡Lo siento! Y ahora agradecimientos a los que me mandaron Reviews esta semana.

 **GUEST.**

 **ERMAC18.**

 **KRONOS UCHIHA.**

 **NEREA.**

 **FRANCESCA85.**

¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

 **Saekihime1.**


	8. nota autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Lo siento mucho chicos, pero mi ordenador colapsó, perdí todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, acabo de recogerlo hoy LUNES, de la tienda, gracias a dios pudieron arreglarlo, comenzaré a escribir de nuevo el capitulo, pero no me acuerdo de todo, así que algunas partes serán diferentes. Siento mucho el retraso chicos de verdad, casi tenía acabado el capitulo, podía haberlo subido hoy :( pero mi ordenador decidió no trabajar más. Os ruego que tengáis un poco más de paciencia. Volveré a escribir hoy el capitulo entero, y si tengo tiempo también subiré el siguiente, para compensaros la espera. De verdad ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

 **Saekihime1.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Hago esta historia sólo para pasar un rato agradable, sin ánimo de lucro o de ofender a nadie. La idea es de muchos, espero que yo pueda terminar todos los libros, me lo he propuesto. La trama es mía. Ahora sin más espera aquí les dejo mi historia.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7.**

 **El sombrero seleccionador.**

- _ **El sombrero seleccionador-**_ leyó en voz alta Bill.

 _ **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quién era mejor no tener problemas.**_

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes, chaval- Se rió Sirius mirando a la profesora McGonagall, con alegría. La verdad es que Sirius echaba de menos los tiempos que la profesora McGonagall, los "perseguía" para castigarlos, no literalmente claro, pero así lo veía él.

-Señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Me parece que es un niño con mucha intuición.

Las risas se expandieron en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**_

-Muy bien profesora- Dijo sarcásticamente James- muy elocuente.

-Será porque lo hace todos los años- Dijo Remus, siguiendo con la broma.

-Bueno ya está chicos- Dijo Lily sonriendo a su pesar.

 _ **Abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter la casa de los Dursley en él.**_

Casi todos gruñeron con la mención de los Dursley. No se les olvidaba cómo habían tratado a Harry. ¿Cómo olvidar los malos tratos a un niño? Tanto verbal como físicamente.

 _ **Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**_

-Es realmente como si estuviéramos caminando por el vestíbulo- Dijo Remus.

Muchos asintieron.

 _ **Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.**_

-No se equivoca- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Todo el colegio estaba aquí.

-Sí- Dijo James- ¿Qué le costaba llevar allí a los alumnos en primer lugar?

-Sus razones tendrán- Dijo Lily.

 _ **Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**_

-Eso es lo único que consigue- Dijo James cruzando los brazos.

 _ **-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**_

-¿En serio Minnie?- Preguntó Sirius- ¿No cambias ni una palabra en todos estos años ese discurso?

-No es un discurso señor Black- Dijo la profesora McGonagall ofendida- Son normas básicas, para que entiendan cómo funcionan en un principio las cosas.

 _ **-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una a producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**_

-¿No podemos saltarnos eso?- Preguntó Sirius que ya había oído ese discurso, como todos, menos los niños que jugaban en la habitación.

-Me temo que no podemos saltarnos esto- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore- Esto es muy importante, estos libros llegaron aquí por algo, no nos saltaremos ni una coma de estos libros.

-Entonces van a ser unos días muy largos- Dijo Sirius resignado.

-Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

 _ **-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**_

 _ **Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**_

-Algo me dice que este año no va a ser el año de nuestro Neville- Le dijo Alice a Frank, que asintió pesaroso.

 _ **Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**_

-Eso es imposible- Dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Lily mirando ceñuda su pelo.

-Pero me quieres así- Dijo James sonriendo.

-Pues resulta que sí- Dijo Lily sacándole la lengua- No cambiaría nada de tí.

James sonrió sonrojándose, era raro que James se sonrojara, pero Lily siempre lo lograba.

 _ **-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**_

-Sí, Minnie- Dijo Sirius con sarcasmo- Van a estar muuuuyyyy tranquilos, no están para nada nerviosos.

Las risas se extendieron por el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos?- preguntó a Ron.**_

 _ **-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**_

-Os voy a matar- Dijo Molly mirando a sus hermanos que de repente estaban muy interesados en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

-Creo hermanita- Dijo uno de los gemelos- que ya lo estaríamos si no, nos hubieran traído aquí.

-Eso es un golpe bajo- Murmuró Molly cabizbaja.

Él la abrazó arrepentido mientras Molly trataba de no derramar las lágrimas.

 _ **El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía...¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados.**_

-Normal, profesora, los dejas ahí sin explicarles nada, y encima les dices que estén tranquilos- Dijo James- Al menos podrías decir en qué consiste la selección, para que los hijos de muggles, sepan al menos en qué consiste.

 _ **Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**_

-Eso me suena de algo- Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily intencionalmente.

Lily le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta.

 _ **Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**_

-¿Azul?- Preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

-¿La peluca de su maestro?- Continuó James sonriendo también.

-Ni se os ocurra- Dijo Remus sabiendo sus intenciones.

Muchos rieron de las caras decepcionadas que pusieron Sirius y James, ante la negativa de Remus.

 _ **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**_

Las risas se extendieron en el Gran Comedor.

-Es un poco exagerado- Dijo Arthur sonriendo.

-Ha salido a James en eso- Dijo Lily encogiendo los hombros.

 _ **Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire...Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es...?**_

-¿Qué...?- Muchos soltaron esa frase. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

 _ **Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acabaron de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.**_

-Eso sí que es a propósito- Dijo Sirius señalando a Dumbledore, que asintió sonriendo.

-Me parece que te gustan demasiado las bromas Albus- Dijo Alastor rodando el ojo que tenía sano.

 _ **De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizan por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.**_

-Claro que no- Dijo Sirius- Porque los ven cada año.

-Siempre van por ese mismo camino- Dijo James- Y la profesora McGonagall lo sabe.

-Eso es cosa del director- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, enfurruñada.

En el Gran Comedor se escucharon algunas risas.

 _ **Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**_

 _ **-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**_

-Siempre hablan de Peeves- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Cuando estaba en esa habitación los escuché hablar de él.

-Al final resultó ser un buen aprendiz- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Creo que los alumnos deberían de evitar el contacto con Peeves- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- Todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor saltaron de sus asientos por el grito del auror...que por cierto, no venía a cuento, en ningún momento.

-Alastor, te agradecería que no gritases de esa manera- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Hay que estar alerta en cualquier momento- Dijo sonriendo, lo cuál provocó escalofríos.

 _ **-Mi querido fraile, ¿No le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**_

-¡Cómo si no lo supiera!- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Me hizo la misma pregunta a mí.

Las risas se extendieron en el Gran Comedor.

 _ **El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**_

 _ **Nadie respondió.**_

 _ **-¡Alumnos nuevos!- dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**_

-Siempre se pone emocionado- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

 _ **Algunos asintieron.**_

 _ **-¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff- continuó el Fraile-. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**_

-¿Cómo lo van a saber?- Dijo Lily sonriendo- Son de primero y ni siquiera saben el nombre de los fantasmas.

Algunas risas se escucharon.

 _ **-En marcha- dijo una voz aguda-. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**_

 _ **La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**_

 _ **-Ahora formad una hilera- dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y seguidme.**_

-Eso, siempre tan seria- Dijo Sirius- Quitándoles el miedo.

-Ni lo digas Alastor- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, viendo como Ojoloco abría la boca.

 _ **Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**_

-A todos nos pesaban los pies como si fueran de plomo- Dijo James- Al menos yo sentía que mi cuerpo era muy pesado de los nervios, a pesar de que sabía de qué se trataba la prueba, el simple hecho de estar en Hogwarts, me ponía nervioso.

-Pues no lo demostrabas- Dijo Lily con una ceja levantada.

-Lo llevaba por dentro- Dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya, por dentro- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

 _ **Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.**_

-Vaya, lo único que le falta- Dijo Remus interrumpiendo a Bill- Es describir el techo.

 _ **Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.**_

-Vale, lo pillo- Dijo Remus sonriendo a Bill que lo había interrumpido a propósito.

 _ **Oyó susurrar a Hermione: "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts."**_

-Así que hay alguien a parte de Remus y tú que leen historia de Hogwarts- Le dijo James a Lily con un empujoncito juguetón.

-Cállate- Murmuró sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Las risas se escucharon por el Gran Comedor.

 _ **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**_

-Esa es la idea- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

A pesar de que ese momento era oscuro, y que probablemente fuera estaban ocurriendo cosas, terribles con Voldemort. Se lo estaba pasando bien. Harry resultó ser un chico, listo y perceptivo de su alrededor, muy detallista con todo. Y esos libros, habían aparecido en su mesa por algo, a pesar de lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera, bien valdría la pena, si podrían salvar vidas, si podrían acabar por fin con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Remus estaba observando a Dumbledore, el director parecía que estaba prestando atención, pero estaba seguro de que por su cabeza estaban pasando un montón de posibilidades esperanzadoras para el futuro...y sinceramente, él también esperaba que todo ese fuera para acabar con todas esas muertes absurdas sin sentido, y con esa época oscura que estaban viviendo para siempre.

Sirius miró a James y Lily, no podía creer que pensase que Pettigrew fuera una buena opción para hacer el hechizo Fidelio...Maldito traidor. Miró hacia donde estaba Pettigrew, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre, y le dio algo de pena al verlo ahí en un asiento en la esquina encorvado, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego recordó que tenía la intención de traicionar a James y Lily, y la rabia de nuevo lo invadió, no le importaba que James y Lily murieran, ni siquiera le importaba la muerte del pequeño Harry. Así que no le importaba lo que estuviera sufriendo Pettigrew en ese momento ni en ningún otro, no quería ni pensar en la situación del mes siguiente, el día 31 según el libro, en cómo se sentiría él, Remus e incluso Harry tendría que vivir con esos muggles asquerosos, pensar en el sufrimiento del pequeño, de Remus, de él mismo...Mejor que no pensase en eso, porque no sabría lo que le haría a Pettigrew si seguía pensando en eso.

Sonrió a James que lo miró con travesura, después de haberle dicho lo del libro de historia de Hogwarts.

 _ **Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras l profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**_

Muchos habían reído por la ocurrencia del niño.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que pensar tanto en esos muggles- Se quejó James a pesar de la mirada triste de Lily- Lo siento Lils, pero es así.

-No he dicho nada- Dijo Lily- Pero me duele que mi hermana, no fuera tan madura acorde a su edad como para separar, el rencor que tiene por mí, y saber que Harry no tenía ninguna culpa.

 _ **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de...**_

-¿Por qué un conejo?- Preguntó Sirius un poco extrañado.

-Es un truco muggle- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Ellos los llaman trucos de magia, pero todos saben que son falsos.

-¿Cómo se atreven a emularnos?- Se escandalizó Lucius Malfoy.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy- Dijo James- Sólo es una forma de ellos para entretenerse.

Malfoy apretó los labios con la mirada dura.

 _ **Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**_

-Tengo ganas de saber que canción canta en ese momento- Dijo Sirius, ya que, la canción del Sombrero cambiaba cada año.

Muchos asintieron emocionados, siempre las canciones del Sombrero era muy entretenidas, claro que tenía todo un año para componerlas.

 _ **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

 _ **pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

 _ **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

 _ **un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

 _ **Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

 _ **sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

 _ **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

 _ **y puedo superar a todos.**_

 _ **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

 _ **que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

 _ **Así que pruébame y te diré**_

 _ **dónde debes estar.**_

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

 _ **donde habitan los valientes.**_

 _ **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

 _ **ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **donde son justos y leales.**_

 _ **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

 _ **de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

 _ **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

 _ **porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

 _ **siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

 _ **O tal vez Slytherin**_

 _ **harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

 _ **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

 _ **para lograr sus fines.**_

 _ **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

 _ **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

 _ **Estás en buenas manos (aunque no las tenga).**_

 _ **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

Todos aplaudieron, cuando Bill terminó de leer la canción.

-Bueno es bastante buena- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-A tí siempre te parecen buenas las canciones del Sombrero Seleccionador- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Si algo es bueno ¿Por qué no reconocerlo?- Dijo Remus sonriendo también.

Pettigrew miraba la escena algo nostálgico. Es verdad que después de que lo hubiesen hecho su guardián y los hubiese traicionado, estaba claro que no podría mostrarse ante ellos. Al menos estaría vivo, aunque no pudiese mostrarse ante Remus ni Sirius.

 _ **Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**_

 _ **-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!- susurró Ron a Harry-. Voy a matar a Fred.**_

-Y yo voy a matar a mis hermanos- Murmuró Molly cruzándose de brazos.

Algunas risas se dejaron escuchar.

 _ **Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos.**_

 _ **El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**_

-Sirius vomitó de los nervios- Dijo James sonriendo y golpeándole suavemente la espalda.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Sirius mirándolo un poco enfadado- Eso era un secreto.

Tras calmarse las risas que se escucharon en el Gran Comedor por esos comentarios, Bill siguió leyendo.

 _ **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**_

 _ **-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen- dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**_

-¡Ya empieza!- Exclamó Lily emocionada, removiéndose inquieta en su asiento.

 _ **Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**_

 _ **-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero.**_

La profesora Sprout aplaudió, contenta, algunos la miraron sonriendo, aunque la profesora era así...así que a nadie le molestó...Al menos a casi nadie, los Malfoy, tenían cara de estar oliendo algo desagradable todo el tiempo.

 _ **La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**_

-Realmente, se fija en todo- Dijo Remus.

-La verdad es que eso no es muy admirable- Dijo Sirius- Es decir, todo el Gran Comedor está pendiente de los que son seleccionados.

-Aún así, hay varias veces que parecía que estaba en ese lugar cuando lo describía- Dijo Remus defendiendo a su cachorro.

-Si yo no digo lo contrario- Se ofendió Sirius- Harry es mi ahijado.

 _ **-¡Bones, Susan!**_

 _ **-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**_

 _ **-¡Boot, Terry!**_

 _ **-¡RAVENCLAW!**_

 _ **La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**_

-Quiero que lleguen ya a Harry- Dijo Lily aún más emocionada.

 _ **Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.**_

 _ **Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**_

-Estos hijos míos- murmuró Molly cabizbaja.

Muchas risas se escucharon.

 _ **Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry, después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**_

-No es su imaginación- Dijo Sirius- Realmente es un grupo desagradable.

-No todos- Se quejó Narcissa.

-No lo digo por su aspecto- Le contestó Sirius despectivamente.

Narcissa apretó los labios enfadada.

 _ **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en se elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**_

-Esos malditos Dudley- Se quejó James.

-Pero aquí los escogen por orden alfabético- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

 _ **-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**_

 _ **-¡HUFFLEPUFF!**_

 _ **Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**_

James se preguntaba, si era porque el sombrero estaba hablando con ellos en su mente, al igual que en la suya. Tuvo una conversación corta, pero a él le pareció que el sombrero era un poco raro. ¿Tal vez porque era tan viejo?

 _ **-Finniga, Seamus.- El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**_

-Yo no hubiera aguantado un minuto- Dijo Lily moviendo el pie en un movimiento nervioso.

 _ **-Granger, Hermione.**_

 _ **Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**_

-Esa chica tiene que ser Ravenclaw- Dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú también- Dijo James sonriendole con travesura- Y me alegro de que no fuera así.

Lily sonrió, y James pensó que bien merecía la pena todos los enfados y lo malgeniada que era, por esa sonrisa, por esos ojos brillantes...Era muy hermosa, y se sentía orgulloso de que ella fuera su mujer.

 _ **-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**_

 _ **Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en tren?**_

-Hay que arreglar esa negatividad- Dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Justo como alguien que yo me sé- Dijo Sirius mirando hacia Remus, que levantó una ceja divertido.

-Eso yo ya lo he superado- Dijo Remus, como si nada.

 _ **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó:**_

Alice y Frank se cogían de las manos esperando por ver que casa le tocaba.

 _ **¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**_

 _ **Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó:**_

 _ **¡SLYTHERIN!**_

James miró enseguida a Malfoy padre, y vio, aunque muy levemente que sonreía. James apretó los labios, si tan sólo no hubiera criado a su hijo tan mal, ni con sus creencias, estaba seguro de que Malfoy hijo, le traería a Harry bastantes problemas.

 _ **Malfoy fue a reunirse sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**_

Lo sabía, altanero igual que su padre.

 _ **Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**_

-Es lo malo de apellidarse Potter- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Sólo porque te apellides Black, no significa que sea bueno- Le replicó James sonriendo igualmente travieso.

-Ya, lo dices porque fui el segundo en ser seleccionado y tú te quedaste casi para el último- Se burló un poco Sirius.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Dijo James con los brazos cruzados y cara de niño a quién le han quitado un juguete...de hecho, pensó Lily, se parecía mucho a Harry cuando lo llevaba a dormir y no le dejaba jugar más de lo necesario.

Muchas risas se escucharon.

 _ **Moon...Nott...Parkinson...Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil...Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne...y, finalmente:**_

 _ **-¡Potter, Harry!**_

Lily le cogió la mano a James que se la apretó, y ambos se miraron sonriendo.

¿En qué casa estaría? Realmente a Lily no le importaba, era su pequeño, y ella lo querría igual.

 _ **Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**_

 _ **-¿Ha dicho Potter?**_

 _ **-¿Ese Harry Potter?**_

-Siempre es así- Dijo Sirius sorprendido- Si hasta es más famoso que yo.

-Sirius- Dijo Remus- Harry sale hasta en los libros.

-Y además, libros que lee todo el mundo- Añadió James orgulloso.

Sirius sonrió, en realidad, estaba orgulloso, claro que no era porque sus amigos hubieran muerto, si no porque su ahijado era famoso.

 _ **Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**_

James miró a Lily que sujetaba su mano, fuertemente, tanto que casi le dolía. Estaba muy nerviosa.

 _ **-Mm- dijo una vocecita en su oreja-. Difícil. Muy difícil.**_

Bill dejó de leer y miró el libro con sorpresa.

-¿Eso puede pasar?- Preguntó Bill a Dumbledore.

-Sí- Dijo Dumbledore asintiendo- Pero pasa muy raras veces.

Los murmullos recorrieron el Gran Comedor.

-Yo ya lo sabía- Dijo James muy bajito, sólo para que sus amigos lo escuchasen.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Sí, quería mandarme a Hufflepuff, porque para mí es muy importante la amistad, pero le dije que no quería, que quería estar con Remus y Sirius.

-Pero no te hubiera mandado a Gryffindor, sólo porque se lo dijeras- Dijo Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está claro que si no hubiera visto lo necesario para mandarlo allí no lo hubiera mandado- Dijo Lily cavilando en lo que le había dicho James.

-Al menos el sombrero toma en cuenta tus preferencias- Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos asintieron.

 _ **-Lleno de valor , lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante...Entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré?**_

-¿¡Has escuchado eso, James!?- Se exaltó Lily- ¡Harry tiene, cualidades de todas las casas!

Dumbledore, arrugó la nariz ¿Sería posible?

-No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Alastor- Es un niño sorprendente.

 _ **Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: " En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no".**_

 _ **-En Slytherin no, ¿eh?- dijo la vocecita-. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**_

-¡No puede ser!- Interrumpieron la lectura James y Sirius levantándose como un resorte a la misma vez, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo Severus- al parecer, se quedará con los "desagradables"

-Cállate Snivelus- Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-James, Sirius- Dijo Lily- No es tan grave, Harry es un buen niño, ¿Qué más da en que casa esté? Lo que importa es lo que hace, y lo que es...No dónde esté.

-Lily, tiene razón- Dijo Remus- Tranquilizaos los dos, y esperemos haber lo que termina de decir el Sombrero.

-Sigue, Bill- Dijo Lily.

 _ **-No hay dudas, ¿Verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**_

-¡SI!- dijeron James y Sirius levantándose y dando saltos por todo el Gran Comedor mientras, Lily, Remus y el resto del Gran Comedor sonreían.

-Bueno a mí también me alegra- Dijo Dumbledore- Pero debemos seguir con la lectura.

-Si, director- Dijo James sentándose de nuevo al lado de Lily, ambos se abrazaron.

 _ **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa del Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!".**_

-¡Fred, George!- Se escandalizó la señora Weasley- Lo dicen como si fuera un premio o algún objeto que enseñar para causar envidia.

-No pasa nada Molly- Dijo sonriendo Lily- Mi niño está en Gryffindor, con tus hijos, seguro que se hacen buenos amigos.

Molly la miró, y asintió sonriendo.

 _ **Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**_

Muchos en el Gran Comedor se estremecieron.

-A los fantasmas se les olvida, que cuando nos tocan, para nosotros es como si nos echaran un cubo de agua helada- Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

 _ **Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares.**_

Hagrid se sonrojó. James y Lily lo miraron con agradecimiento.

 _ **Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**_

-Cuidar esta barba, lleva su tiempo- Dijo Dumbledore acariciándose la barba con mimo.

En el Gran Comedor se escucharon las risas ante, la medio broma de Dumbledore.

 _ **Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**_

-¿Púrpura?- Preguntó Sirius sonriendo- Un color un poco llamativo, si eres tan tímido.

-Sí- Dijo Lily- Es un poco raro.

 _ **Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.**_

Lily le sonrió a Molly que le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _ **Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**_

 _ **Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**_

Molly y Lily se sonrieron (otra vez).

-Ay, yay, yay- Susurró Sirius a James, sólo para que él y Remus lo escucharan- Me parece que tú y Arthur vais a tener unos cuantos problemas, con dos pelirrojas y un montón de niños corriendo y haciendo travesuras por las casas.

James sintió un escalofrío y miró de reojo a Lily, dos pelirrojas, con un carácter muy volátil, juntas, con un montón de niños...Miró a Sirius como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta...¿En qué se había metido?

 _ **-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente- dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zbini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**_

Remus miró hacia Malfoy padre, y vio que sonreía, imperceptiblemente. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Sería por los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros?

 _ **La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**_

 _ **Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de o hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**_

-Y a cualquiera no- Dijo Sirius- Yo estaba hambriento cuando terminó la selección.

-Tú siempre está hambriento Canuto- Le respondió James sonriendo.

-No, creo que seas el mejor para hablar- Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa- Recuerdo que tú comiste más que yo.

James le sacó la lengua y los merodeadores y Lily rieron. Bill siguió con la lectura cuando pararon de reír.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**_

-No hay nada que me guste más que ver el colegio lleno de estudiantes- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo y confirmado lo escrito en el libro.

 _ **-¡bienvenidos!- dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias!**_

-¿Qué ha sido eso Dumbledore?- Le preguntó la profesora McGonagall, aún más seria y con los labios más apretados que de costumbre.

-No lo sé, Minerva- Dijo, pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Seguro que se lo enseñó Peeves- Dijo Sirius riendo.

 _ **Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**_

-Es para hacer reír sin duda- Dijo Dumbledore.

 _ **-Está...un poquito loco, ¿no?- preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**_

-¡Harry!- Se escandalizó Lily mirando hacia la habitación dónde en ese momento su hijo dormía.

-No pasa nada señora Potter- Dijo Dumbledore- Es cierto que estoy un poquito loco- Se encogió de hombros.

Lily se sonrojó y se disculpó en un murmullo.

-No tienes que disculparte- La volvió a detener Dumbledore.

 _ **-¿Loco?- dijo Percy con frivolidad-. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**_

-¿Es que todos mis hijos serán así de groseros?- Se escandalizó Molly- Primero los gemelos, luego Ron y ahora Percy.

-Tranquila, Molly, cariño- Dijo Arthur- Están bien educados, pero son aún niños, y adolescentes.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a la mujer.

 _ **Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudin, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**_

-Sí- Dijo Sirius arrugando el ceño- Están en todas las comidas ¿Por qué?

Dumbledore, hizo un sonido con la garganta y sonrió, entonces todos entendieron que era porque a él le gustaban.

-No sé, porqué no me sorprende- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

 _ **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería.**_

-¿¡Cómo que nunca le han matado de hambre!?- Se exaltó Lily- ¿¡Y todas esas veces que lo encerraron en la alacena sin comer!?

-Esto me provoca una sensación homicida- Dijo Sirius con voz oscura.

Remus y James asintieron, ahora eran ellos los que parecían Mortífagos.

 _ **Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.**_

-No pensé que detestara a nadie más que a Malfoy- Dijo James- Pero tu familia Lils, se lleva la palma.

-Creo que es una sensación de desagrado diferente- Se encogió de hombros Lily- A mi hermana me gustaría retorcerle el cuello, por no saber distinguir el odio que me tiene a mí de mi hijo, y a Malfoy digamos...que me da igual si se muere o no...No me interesa lo que le pase o lo que le deje de pasar, es más bien una sensación de indiferencia, y desagrado, juntas.

-De nuevo- Suspiró Sirius- Lily la intelectual ataca de nuevo- Eso lo dijo tan bajito que no pudiera escucharlo, salvo Remus.

 _ **Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**_

-Los Elfos Domésticos de Hogwarts, son los mejores cocinando- Dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras asentía- Todo está siempre delicioso.

Por alguna extraña razón apareció en sus rodillas una bandeja de té con unos bocados.

-¡Genial!- Dijo con los ojos brillantes comenzando a comer- ¡Ghrachiash!- Dijo con la boca llena.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas.

 _ **-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto- dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**_

 _ **-¿No puede...?**_

 _ **-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años- dijo el fantasma-. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**_

-Siempre hace la misma presentación- Dijo James sonriendo.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron.

 _ **-¡Yo sé quién es usted!- dijo súbitamente Ron-. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**_

-¡Enserio, Arthur!- Dijo Molly poniéndose de pie con las manos en la cintura- Tenemos que hacer algo con estos niños groseros.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- Dijo Arthur colorado hasta las orejas- Haremos algo en cuanto terminemos de leer los libros ¿De acuerdo? Así sabremos, lo que tengamos que corregirles.

-Bien- Dijo Molly conforme volviéndose a sentar.

 _ **-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mismy...- comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**_

 _ **-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**_

-¡oh, no!- Dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

-Le hizo esa pregunta- Dijo James con horror.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lily confundida.

-Que cuando le haces esa pregunta...- Le respondió James.

-Hace algo realmente desagradable- Terminó Sirius.

Remus le hizo una seña a Bill para que siguiera leyendo.

 _ **Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**_

-Normal- Dijo Frank- ¿Quién querría hablar sobre su muerte?

 _ **-Así- Dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.**_

Los ruidos de desagrado llenaron el Gran Comedor.

-Ahora entiendo a lo que os referíais- Dijo Lily un poco blanca.

 _ **Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo-: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable...Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**_

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que seis años sin ganar?- Se escandalizó Sirius- El año que nos graduamos era el Séptimo que Gryffindor ganaba la copa de las casas ¿Qué diablos a pasado?

-Creo que en el futuro no seréis tan favorecidos- Se mofó Malfoy.

-Mejor cállate- Dijo Sirius- No es que estés en una posición muy buena, estos libros dirán lo que has sido y has hecho en el futuro, así que te esperan unos años en Azkaban si se enteran.

Eso pareció callar a Malfoy.

 _ **Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada.**_

-Yo no me dí cuenta de ese detalle hasta segundo año- Dijo Remus con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

 _ **Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**_

-Ese es mi hijo- Dijo James con satisfacción.

-Ese es mi ahijado- Dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que James y con el mismo tono.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo, y rieron con ganas.

Remus los miraba con simpatía, pero luego arrugó el ceño, y pensar que esa felicidad se la podían haber arrebatado en un instante sin esos libros...Mejor no pensaba en eso y disfrutaba de las bromas de sus amigos.

 _ **-¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre?- preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**_

-Ese chico, también se fija en esas cosas- Dijo Lily asintiendo satisfecha, de la siguiente generación de chicos.

 _ **-Nunca se lo he preguntado- dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**_

-Es que es un asunto bastante delicado- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, si añadir más.

 _ **Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres.**_

-Los postres son lo mejor de cada comida- Dijo Sirius relamiéndose.

Algunos rodaron los ojos sabiendo el gran e infinito apetito de Sirius Black.

 _ **Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar, pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**_

-¿Tiene que describir todo lo que hay en la mesa?- Se quejó Sirius acariciándose la barriga.

-Enserio- Dijo Lily- Yo no sé dónde metes toda la comida que tragas.

-Es un estómago aparte, pelirroja- Le explicó Sirius- No engordo nunca.

-Eso ya se ve- Dijo Remus con risa- Si no, parecerías una gran y enorme bola de grasa como Dudley Dursley.

Ante la mención de los Dursley, las personas del Gran Comedor gruñeron con enfado, así que Bill se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

 _ **Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**_

-Eso también es un tema delicado para algunos- Dijo James mirando con intención hacia donde estaba Malfoy padre.

Lucius, levantó una ceja a modo de desafío, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

 _ **-Yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus-. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**_

-Pues, debería sentirse honrado de que una bruja siquiera lo mirara- Dijo Narcissa con la nariz arrugada, como siempre.

-No entiendo porqué- Dijo Lily- Ese es el problema de los sangre limpia. Os creéis los mejores, sólo porque os casáis con otro sangre limpia...que hazaña más grande- Dijo con ironía.

-Claro. ¿Qué va a decir una sangre sucia?- Dijo Narcissa, sin darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Señora Malfoy- Dumbledore se levantó de su cómodo sillón con cara seria- Le ruego que no insulte a las personas de esta sala, creo que todos los que estamos aquí somos lo suficientemente mayores y maduros, como para manejar esta situación debidamente, sin insultos ni violencia. Así que le ruego que modere sus palabras.

Narcissa apretó los labios enojada y avergonzada por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

 _ **Los demás rieron.**_

 _ **-¿Y tú Neville?- dijo Ron.**_

 _ **-Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja- dijo Neville-, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años.**_

-Espera un momento- Dijo Alice blanca como el papel- ¿Lo crió tu madre?- Miró a su marido con el ceño arrugado.

-Eso parece- Le respondió inseguro a su esposa.

-Entonces eso significa...- Alice no quería terminar la frase.

-Que nosotros también estamos muertos- La terminó por ella Frank.

-¡Lo evitaremos!- Dijo Sirius mirando hacia ellos.

Frank y Alice lo miraron con agradecimiento.

-¿Quién sabe?- Dijo Remus- Lo mismo ya se han evitado vuestras muertes, como la de los hermanos Prewett.

Los hermanos hicieron una señal con el dedo gordo hacia arriba.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Frank consolando a Alice que comenzó a llorar.

-Es que no quiero dejar solo a Neville- Dijo Alice hipando.

 _ **-Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mi. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó.**_

-Cariño- Dijo Alice, Frank se puso blanco ante su tino- Hay que decirle a tu tío que no haga esas cosas, puede ser peligroso...Para su salud.

-Sí, cariño- Tragó con dificultad Frank.

-Valla- Dijo Sirius con sorpresa- Al final las pelirrojas no van a ser las únicas con mal carácter.

Sirius había dicho eso en voz tan baja que sólo Remus y James lo habían escuchado.

Ambos asintieron.

 _ **-Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir.**_

-¡Eso es una tontería!- Se exaltó la profesora McGonagall- O se es mago del todo, o se es muggle del todo, no se puede ser "medio – mágico", eso es una tontería- volvió a repetir.

 _ **-El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**_

 _ **Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. ("Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender, yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en agujas y todo eso...")**_

La profesora McGonagall, asintió con orgullo, por la apreciación de esa alumna sobre su materia.

-Es cierto que es una de las ramas de la magia más complejas y complicadas- Dijo sin poderse contener.

Algunos rieron.

-Aún no entiendo, cómo es que no está en Ravenclaw- Dijo Lily.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- Dijo James- La niña lo dijo, que quería estar en Gryffindor, y por lo que sabemos, el sombrero toma en cuenta tus preferencias.

 _ **Harry que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y soñoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**_

Remus, arrugó la nariz...Esa descripción le sonaba...entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido, y miró hacia el sillón que ocupaban, Narcisa, Lucius y...Snape. ¿Snape, profesor? ¿En qué universo? Y sobre todo ¿De qué materia? ¿Pociones? Recordaba que se le daban muy bien las pociones. Se encogió de hombros, ya se lo explicará el libro.

 _ **Todo sucedió tan rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry...y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**_

-¿Dolor?- Se exaltó Lily- ¿Cómo que dolor? ¿Acaso una cicatriz puede doler?

-Es posible- Le contestó el director Dumbledore- Es una cicatriz hecha por una maldición...Y no una maldición cualquiera...si no la más poderosa de todas, es posible que duela, por su entorno mágico.

-Sea, como sea, no me agrada que mi hijo sienta dolor- Dijo James cruzando los brazos enfadado.

-Tranquilos, eso ya no va a pasar- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

 _ **-¡Ay!- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**_

 _ **-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Percy.**_

 _ **-N-nada.**_

 _ **El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?- preguntó a Percy.**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape.**_

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?- James y Sirius gritaron sobresaltando a casi todo el Gran Comedor, Snape y Lucius, saltaron por otro motivo.

Snape igualmente sorprendido, pero por haber aceptado trabajar en Hogwarts, él mismo se lo prometió a Dumbledore, pero sólo si salvaba a Lily, aunque ya se vio que no la salvó, pero entonces... ¿Por qué por todos los duendecillos de Cornualles había acabado trabajando allí?

Malfoy padre, por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Snape, estaba trabajando allí para hacer de espía al Lord Oscuro, cuando aún estaba en el poder, y luego hizo como él...Al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintos, como Snape los quería hacer. Lucius miró con altivez a Snape que envuelto en sus pensamientos, no había notado su mirada.

-Tranquilos- Dijo el director.

-¿Cómo que tranquilos?- Dijo James- Seguro que le hará la vida imposible.

Eso sí sacó a Snape de sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad sería tan inmaduro? Es decir, él odiaba a Potter, por hacerle la vida imposible, y más por quitarle a Lily, o mejor dicho por llevársela. Pero ¿no ser capaz, de diferenciar entre el odio por el padre y verterlo en el hijo? Eso sí que sería una sorpresa para él, no lo favorecería, pero no pensaba que fuese a hacerle la vida imposible. Vio que Lily fruncía el ceño, y eso sí que le dolió. ¿Hasta Lily, pensaba que podía ser tan inmaduro?

-Ya veremos, James- Dijo Lily, aunque aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Lils- Se quejó James como un niño pequeño.

-¡James! Déjame saber que dice el libro- Dijo Lily con voz tranquila, y a todos les subió un escalofrío por la espalda. Incluso Ojoloco Moody, sintió incomodidad ante ese tono de voz falsamente dulce.

 _ **-Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta...Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**_

-Pff ¿Por qué será?- Dijo irónicamente Sirius mirando mal a Snape.

 _ **Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**_

 _ **Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente en pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio-**_

 _ **-Ejem...sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**_

-Debería decir eso primero- Sonrió Remus, mirando a Dumbledore- Le prestarían más atención, ahora sólo piensan en dormir.

-Y antes sólo se piensa en comer- Dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a Sirius.

 _ **-Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**_

 _ **Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**_

-¡Ay, no, de nuevo!- Se lamentó Molly poniendo una mano en su rostro avergonzada- ¿Qué haré con estos?

Algunas risas inseguras se dejaron escuchar por el Gran Comedor.

 _ **-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**_

 _ **Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**_

 _ **Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**_

-Seguramente ahí tienen guardada la piedra filosofal- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Menos mal que le pedimos a Dumbledore, que borrara los demás títulos- Dijo Remus.

-Pues yo preferiría saber lo que le va a pasara a mi niño- Le dijo Lily enfadada.

 _ **Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**_

 _ **-¿Lo decía en serio?- murmuró a Percy.**_

 _ **-Eso creo- dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore-. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**_

-Es un poco estirado- Dijo Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero es Prefecto- Dijo Molly sonriendo.

 _ **-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantaremos la canción del colegio!- exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**_

-Es divertida- Dijo Dumbledore algo decepcionado.

-Cuando no la repites todos los años, Albus- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Una vez cada 5 años estaría bien.

-Pues a mí me parece, divertida- Se obcecó Dumbledore. Él podía ser el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, pero en ese momento parecía un niño al que se le ha negado un capricho.

 _ **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**_

-Ahí vamos- Dijo Sirius un poco desanimado.

-Y todos conocemos la canción- Dijo James apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

 _ **-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita- dijo Dumbledore-. ¡Y allá vamos!**_

 _ **Y todo el colegio vociferó:**_

 _ **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

 _ **enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

 _ **Aunque seamos viejos y calvos**_

 _ **o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,**_

 _ **nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas**_

 _ **con algunas materias interesantes.**_

 _ **Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,**_

 _ **pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.**_

 _ **Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,**_

 _ **haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,**_

 _ **hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,**_

 _ **y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

Durante la canción nadie se dio cuenta, pero el profesor Dumbledore, se iba a levantar para hacer lo mismo que en el libro, pero la profesora McGonagall, lo detuvo mirándolo de una forma muy poco agradable.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Dumbledore- Pero sólo porque ya lo hemos hecho este año.

"Realmente"; pensó la profesora McGonagall, "Parece un niño sin regalo de navidad"

 _ **Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**_

Molly, lanzó un quejido, y todos rieron nerviosos, sobre todos los profesores, "¿Serían peores que los merodeadores?" Merlín no lo quisiera, pensaban los que estaban allí, incluyendo al auror.

 _ **Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**_

 _ **-¡Ah, la música!-dijo, enjugándose los ojos-. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**_

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Albus- Dijo la profesora Sprout- No son animales, para que le digas que vayan al trote.

-Profesora Sprout- Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Todos son salvajes hasta que se les mete algo en la cabeza.

Algunos gruñeron y otros sonrieron, por lo que dijo la profesora.

 _ **Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida.**_

-Como nos pasa a todos- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Muchos asintieron dándole la razón en silencio.

 _ **Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar, o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**_

-Pues para estar dormido y no prestarle atención a casi nada- Dijo Sirius con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa- Se fija mucho en todo a su alrededor.

-Tal vez es algo que hace mecánicamente- Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-De todas formas es un chico muy listo y despierto- Dijo James con orgullo.

-Veremos lo listo y despierto que puede llegar a ser- Se mofó Malfoy padre.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?- Le miró ácidamente James.

De nuevo Malfoy padre tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar los labios.

 _ **Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**_

 _ **-Peeves- susurró Percy a los de primer año-. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist.- Levantó la voz-: Peeves, aparece.**_

-No creo que le vaya a hacer caso- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-No le hace caso más que a dos personas en este castillo- Dijo Remus asintiendo a lo que su amigo le había dicho.

 _ **La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**_

-Excepto por eso- Dijo James sonriendo.

-De todas maneras el Barón Sanguinario, da escalofríos- Dijo Lily temblando un poco.

 _ **Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con los ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**_

-Dumbledore- Dijo en un quejido la profesora McGonagall.

-Ya hemos hablado de Peeves muchas veces querida profesora, McGonagall- Dijo tajantemente Dumbledore.

Seguro que estaba enfadado porque no le dejó cantar de nuevo la canción. Era un viejo testarudo.

 _ **-¡Oooooh!- dijo, con un maligno cacareo-. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**_

 _ **De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**_

 _ **-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio!- gritó enfadado Percy.**_

 _ **Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**_

-Es como un niño con una perreta cuando no le dejan hacer lo que quiere- Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Pobre de mi niño- Dijo Alice preocupada- Encima que heredó mi torpeza y la de Frank, tiene mala suerte.

-No te preocupes Alice- Dijo Remus- Seguro que Harry no es menos.

-Sí,- Le dijo Sirius- James tiene muy mala suerte muchas de las veces.

Alice les sonrió agradecida.

 _ **-Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves- dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando-. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**_

-Sobre todo no escucha a los prefectos- Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

 _ **Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**_

 _ **-¿Santo y seña?- preguntó.**_

 _ **-Caput Draconis- dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**_

-Ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Remus- En los libros van a aparecer, muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo la ubicación de las casas.

-Eso no es secreto señor Lupin- Dijo Dumbledore- Como bien sabe, no está prohibido que alumnos de otras casas entren en casas ajenas a la que pertenecen.

Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Dumbledore sabía algo, seguro que lo sabía.

 _ **Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**_

-Sigue fijándose en toda aún estando sonámbulo- Bromeó Sirius, lo cuál provocó muchas risas en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo las de James y Lily.

 _ **-Una comida increíble, ¿no?- murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas-. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**_

 _ **Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**_

-Espero que no sea como Sirius- Dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados- Acaba de comer hasta reventar, y aún piensa en una tarta de melaza.

-Sí- Dijo Remus sonriendo- Pero el sueño, al parecer es más grande que su estómago, eso a Sirius no le pasa.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó Sirius como un niño pequeño.

Muchos rieron. Siempre ese cuarteto, era el que más llamaba la atención, lo más probable es que fuera porque estaba relacionado con el hijo de dos de ellos; Pensó Moody.

 _ **Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño.**_

-¿Un sueño?- Murmuró Lily muy bajito preocupada.

 _ **Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado.**_

La voz de Bill se volvía más temblorosa a medida que leía. Los demás estaban aguantando la respiración, y en el tenso silencio se podría hasta escuchar una mosca, si estuviese volando por ahí a 1 km de distancia.

 _ **Harry intentó quitárselo pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**_

Bill tragó con fuerza, ese sueño sí que era horrible.

-Si yo soñase con eso también me despertaría temblando- Dijo James con la voz un poco insegura.

-Mi..mi ni-niño- Dijo Lily tartamudeando como el mencionado profesor Quirrell, también muy temblorosa y pálida.

En seguida, fue rodeada por sus amigos y su marido, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, pero saber que su hijo sufría esas pesadillas no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, y ella no estaba para consolarlo. Eso es lo que hizo que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Tranquila, pelirroja- Dijo Sirius blanco como el papel- No permitiremos que eso pase ¿De acuerdo?

Lily asintió débilmente.

-Sigue Bill- Le dijo suavemente Dumbledore a un pálido Bill Weasley.

 _ **Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**_

-Aquí acaba- Dijo Bill murmurando muy bajito.

Eso sí que tranquilizó a Lily, que su pequeño no recordara nada de ese horrible y aterrador sueño.

-Bien- Dijo Dumbledore, levantándose- Es hora de que nos acostemos. Sé que es algo pronto, pero creo que hoy ha sido un día muy emocionante, y sin duda los que vendrán, serán igual de emocionantes, así que si me hacéis el favor de levantaros un momento...- El profesor Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron, no sacos de dormir, si no mullidas y cómodas camas con sus doseles correspondientes para asegurar la intimidad, y luego camitas más pequeñas en el cuarto dónde estaban los niños.

-Bien- Dijo McGonagall, que era experta en organización- Las madres que tengan a sus pequeños aquí, que se ocupen de dormirlos, un profesor hará guardia cada 3 horas- Dijo con voz mandona- Recordad que nadie puede salir del Gran Comedor, si intentan escapar se les borrará la memoria, y si salen de aquí he intentan decir algo a otras personas, también se les borrará la memoria, todos somos adultos- Dijo Mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a los merodeadores y a Malfoy y Snape- Así que espero que no haya incidentes desagradables... Señor Pettigrew- Dijo esta vez con la voz decepcionada- Usted, lamentablemente tendrá que dormir, en una habitación como esa- señaló la de los niños que ahora estaba ocupada por varias madres intentando acostar a los niños con algo de dificultad por lo que se veía- Tranquilo tendrá cama y si necesita salir al baño, podrá pedírselo al profesor que esté de guardia para que le escolte.

-La profesora McGonagall, tiene razón- Dijo triste Dumbledore- Lamentablemente, no podemos dejar que se valla, cuando hayamos terminado de leer los libros, quedando demostrada tu traición, e implicación con los mortífagos, quedas arrestado, en espera de juicio, para sentencia.

Peter Pettigrew, no pudo más que asentir temblando. Ahora es cuando pensaba que no tenía que haber traicionado a sus amigos. Ahora era cuando pensaba que había escogido el bando equivocado, el bando perdedor. Pero ahora era ya demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Al cabo de un caótico rato, en dónde se decidía quién dormía dónde y con quién, donde se decidían las guardias, y mientras encerraban a Pettigrew con un hechizo, el Gran Comedor se sumió en la más absoluta tranquilidad.

 **NOTA:** ¡Siento mucho el retraso! Pero es que estoy ocupada estos días. NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA SERIE. Ha habido varia gente que me ha preguntado cada cuanto actualizo. Antes la respuesta era una vez a la semana, los domingos normalmente, pero ahora no lo sé. Cuando termine un capítulo lo publicaré. ¡Siento mi inconstancia! Pero no puedo hacer nada más que daros este ratito de entretenimiento cuando puedo. A mí me encanta escribir, pero a veces se me hace imposible, y sólo puedo decir: Gracias a aquellos que están ahí para dejarme sus comentarios y su apoyo. El siguiente capítulo será corto, ya que no se leerá ningún capítulo del libro, si no que se verá cómo se desarrolla la historia entre los personajes, al compartir opiniones y teorías de los siguientes libros. De nuevo muchas gracias por la gente que me lee y que me apoya. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos.

 **Saekihime1.**


End file.
